TMNG
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. Teenage Magical Ninja Girls. Four girls.Four Sisters. Train to be ninja and after revenge. They will find their parents killer and finish him off. But, not without meeting the Teenage mutant ninja turtles...but TMNT is in need of some help!
1. Prologue Secrets

Chapter 1

Secrets...

Everyone has secrets. Something they know, that they keep from the world. Big secrets and small secrets. Some secrets, if known, would destroy the very fabric of society and humanity. Then, in the ultimate, chaos would soon rein. Secrets...

Once, long ago, there was a galaxy, not far from our very own. And in this galaxy, there here lived people, who looked like us, but were very different. These people had power beyond our comprection. This 'power' was, in a sense, 'magic'. This power is what led to their very defeat, for an evil entity came looking for a great source of power, a power it could use to conquer the universe. It came into the galaxy in hopes of killing the rulers and gaining their great power. But it could not do this, for the brave princess, who ruled the galaxy, would never allow her people to fall to such a terrible beast. So, the evil force and the princess battled it out for the galaxy and the power.

But, in the end, the evil thing was temporally defeated, and the dear princess was hurled across the universe, for she used her strongest attack, so strong that it was forbidden. With the princess gone, the evil force destroyed the galaxy in search of the power, not knowing that the power was inside the princess. And finding that out, it went out and searched for the princess.

The princess, had being thrown from her home world, ended up on our world, in the country of Japan. There, she went under the training of Hamato Yoshi, a great ninja master. She studied the art of ninjutsu, which was very similar to her home world style of fighting called _ustujnin_. She trained with him day and night, till she became his prize student. After her was Oroku Saki. Saki hated the princess, because she was better than him, or at least that is what his master Yoshi thought. But Oroku Saki would have his revenge.

As the princess came back from one of her training exercises, she heard fighting. She kept to the shadows and witness what was going on. Her master and Saki were fighting. The struggle continued, till finally Saki dealt the last blow to her master and killed him. With witness that horror, she fled into the night, but not before Saki had seen her. Now, with the blood of his master on his sword, he would claim another. He chased after the princess, in hopes of killing her. But soon he would be greeted by a 'partner'. His new partner told him of the power that dwelled inside of her. Saki wanted that power.

The princess fled to America, the home of the free and brave. She thought there would be her new home, and she could start a new life, which she did. She found a job and a husband in the great port city of New York. She thought that she could and would not be found in a city so huge. She, unfortunately, was sadly mistaken.

When she married her husband, she could not ever tell him of her past. Only the fact that she had come from Japan. He was perfectly happy with that and never questioned her. He was a sweet man, and very just. But, sadly, just is just not enough. Saki, now the Shredder, had found the princess and her beloved. He came to their home, when she was not home and murdered her husband. She then came to home to find her love dead and then soon fled to the subway/sewer systems. At the time, she was four months pregnant with quadruplets.

The princess and her unborn children's home was a large sewer hub. Then, after five long months, she finally gave birth to four baby girls. Each one, different because of the color of her eyes, was given a name. The first born, who had light blue, sapphire eyes, was given the name Leonniaya, which meant, in the princess's language, 'one who defends' or 'defender'. The second had ruby, red eyes and given the name Rayelle, which meant 'one fights' or 'fighter'. The third, who had amethyst purple eyes, was named Danyelliya, which meant 'one who thinks' or 'thinker'. Last was Micheliya, which meant 'one who heals' or 'healer', and she had topaz, gold eyes. Then they were soon trained to become ninjas too.

* * *

OK...this is story i can up with one day...i was thinking 'wat would the guys look like as humans?'...then i read a fanfic. about when they became humans and it made me think up this...and yes...i no the title is the chessy and girlyest thing u have ever heard...but i did not want to change the TMNT title to much...oh yeah...I DON'T OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES...sad...i no!!!

so...yeah...this is a new style for me...i decide to do it like this, just because...  
ok...the language, which the exception of the names, is our words spelt backwards...or really our words are spelt backwards...lol...anyway...like _ustujnin _is ninjutsu...ok...get it, got it, good!  
and yes...they girls are supposed to sound and have the same colors as the guys...but don't assume...'Oh! they are like twins...so that means they would be paired up?!'...yes and no! yes, i will pair then up...LATER!!!...now...(when they meet them)...they r like...best friends...sort of...well...u will find out in the later chapters wat i mean!  
anyway...well...i would like to know ur opinion...and don't say stuff like 'Mary-Sue' or 'Grammar'... this is only the prologue...so nothing really has happened yet...but...w/e!!!...oh...JUST BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE NORMAL EYE COLOR...DOES NOT MAKE IT A MARY-SUE...they not exactly...is our kind of human...so...blah...i choose their eye color...blah!  
oh...don't except quick chapter updates...i got 2 more stories i have yet to finish...so yea...u do the math!

PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT


	2. A rude awakening

Chapter 2

A rude awakening...

In the darkest of nights, in an abandon warehouse, in the darkest and most violent part of NYC, a man in spiked armor was talking to, not the large and organized group of ninjas that stood before him on the ground, but a shadow like figure, in a throne-like chair. This 'shadow' had the shape of a human, but clearly wasn't. The man then addressed the shadow.

"Are you positive this will work?"

"Yes..." replied the shadow in a grim voice.

"So, if you turn the rat and turtles into humans, they will be easier to beat?!"

"Yes Shredder! They will be strip from what they know, and thrust into a world they know nothing about!"

"But how?!"

"I will...for the continuance to find the power I am searching for!"

"Yes, of course..." he said with doubt in his voice.

"Don't worry! You will get your share!" spat the shadow.

* * *

"Good...Foot Ninjas, Go! Find the power!" Then, with a wave of his hand, a third of the ninjas there left. The shadow nodded its head in approval. Then went back to the Shredder.

"Open the hatch!" ordered the shadow.

"Open the hatch!" commanded the Shredder. A couple of Foot ran to the side of the wall and began to turn a metal wheel. Once that was happening, the shadow got up and glided off the stage. The ninjas moved to the sides and watched. The roof began to reel back, and it was now opened to revel the night sky. In the middle of the sky, there was a galaxy.

The shadow held its arms up and began to speak in its raspy voice, (1.)"_Yb eht rewop fo eht thgin, live I llac, evig em rewop!"_

A beam shot down from the galaxy's coordination. The beam was composed of dark red, dark purple and black light. The shadow was engulfed in the beam.

(2.)"_Nurt eht seltrut dna tar, NAMUH_!" The beam then dispersed out. It flowed out of the cracks in the windows and through the half-closed doorway. It flowed through the city, un-noticed by the humans below.

The hatch was closed, and the shadow returned to its throne chair.

"It has been done!" Then all went quite.

* * *

In an apartment, in one of New York's--i guess you could say 'safe'--, a group of friends were getting ready for bed.

"Goodnight guys!" said the red-head female as she walked into one of the rooms. She had on a pink tee-shirt and purple pajama pants.

"Night April!" yelled the four mutant turtles, who were in the living room. Two, one with a blue bandana that went across his eyes and one with a purple bandana that also went across his eyes, were lying on the couch, sharing it as best as they could. One was lying in front of the TV, with his head on a pillow. He had an orange bandana across his eyes. The last one was in a recliner, and he had a red bandana across his eyes.

"Night guys!" said a man with raven colored hair. He had no shirt on and blue pants. He too walked into the same bedroom as the woman named April did. His name was Casey. Of course he would though, they were married. They have been married for some time. A--i don't know exactly how tall everyone is...so i guess--four foot rat, who was dressed in a red and black outfit and had a walking cane, came walking in the room on his hind legs.

"Goodnight my sons!"

"Goodnight, sensei!" the turtles answered their master and father in unison. The rat, who name was Splinter walked into another room, which was presumably a guest room.

The TV clicked off.

"Night..." said the blue-banded turtle.

"Night..." answered the orange and purple banded turtles. The red banded turtle only grunted his answer. Then the light on the end table, at the end of couch, clicked off. All four turtles fell into sleep.

* * *

During the night, the stream that had been sent by the shadow creature had found its destination. An apartment building. It got into the room by an opened window. This window was in a living area type of area. There, lying asleep, were the four turtles it was looking for.

It split up into five mini streams. One circled the blue-banded turtle. One circled the red-banded turtle. One circled the purple-banded turtle. One circled the orange-banded turtle.

The last stream headed for the guest room. There, it slipped under the crack at the bottom of the door, and went into the room. Once inside the room, it circled the rat.

* * *

Leonardo's, or Leo, dream was odd. In his dream state, he saw an area with mats that were similar to the ones in the dojo back in the lair. Then a girl appeared. She was practicing kicks on a dummy stand. He watched her like when he watched his brothers fight.

The girl had long, natural blonde hair that was in a ponytail, held by a blue bow. Her bangs were pulled to the side and put up along with the rest of her hair. Her eyes were focused and a sapphire blue color. She was wearing sky blue tank top and sky blue short-shorts. She was wearing no shoes. She was sweating from the training.

Then a voice began to speak...It sounded like a female, but dream-Leo wasn't sure.

_Being Chosen.  
__Being Eldest.  
__Being Strong.  
__Being Fearless.  
__Defend the ones you love._

After the last word was spoken by the un-known speaker, the girl turned a faced dream-Leo. She looked around and saw nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to training. Then the dream faded.

* * *

Raphael's, or Raph, dream was the same way as his older brother. But instead he saw an open highway. On this highway, he witnessed a girl riding on a red motor-bike. He watched to see what would happen next.

The girl's hair could not be seen, for it was all under the helmet, but the eyes were clearly visible. They were ruby red. A red piece of fabric was around her neck. The girl had a black jacket that had red skulls and stars on it. She was wearing baggy blue-jeans that flapped in the wind. Her shoes were black army boots.

Then the voice that had spoken in Leo's dream, spoke again in Raph's.

_Being Chosen.  
__Being Second.  
__Being Strong.  
__Being Angry.  
__Fight for the ones you love._

The girl then came to a halt in the middle of her drive. No cars were passing her. She looked around for a speaker, but found nothing. She shrugged and began again on her drive. Then the dream faded.

* * *

Donatello's, or Don, dream was about a girl too. Sort of like his brothers. The girl he saw was in a lab like place and was tinkering on something. They looked kind of like ear phones. Dream Don only watched in amazement.

The dream girl had light brown hair with a hint of blonde. Her bangs curled in so they touched her face. Her hair had been braided into two braids, one on each side. The braid on the right, at the end, had a purple bow. Her eye color was an amethyst purple color. She was wearing a tee-shirt, which was white, and tanish shorts.

Then the voice spoke again like in the last two brothers.

_Being Chosen.  
__Being Third.  
__Being Strong.  
__Being Smart.  
__Think about the ones you love._

The girl's eyes shot up, excepting a speaker. Then her whole head came up when she did not spot a speaker. She got up and left the lab in a brisk pace. She was wearing no shoes. Then the dream faded.

* * *

Michelangelo's, or Mikey, dream was a dream about a girl. The girl he saw, though, was drawing a vase. She had captured the vase and flowers perfectly. It was incredible.

The drawer was a girl with blonde hair, with glitters of brown. Her hair was in pigtails, and one pigtail, on the right, had a yellow bow. Her eyes were a golden topaz color. The girl herself was wearing a short dress that was orange and white plaid. It had two straps, one for each side, which went over her shoulders.

Then the voice spoke to Mikey or in his dream.

_Being Chosen.  
__Being Youngest.  
__Being Strong.  
__Being Healing.  
__Heal the ones you love._

The girl stopped drawing and looked up. No one. She then put her pencil down and walked off. Then the dream of Mikey's faded.

* * *

Four girls were sitting, Indian style, in a circle. Their hands were placed in their laps. Four candles were two feet behind them all and placed into a ring.

There was a girl with blonde hair, which was in a ponytail and a blue bow keeping it in place, and sapphire blue eyes--but her eyes were shut--and a light blue candle--which smelled of rain-- was behind her.

Next--going clockwise--was a girl with brown hair that went to her shoulders, and tips were dyed red, and she had ruby red eyes--eyes shut--. The candle behind her was red and smelled of roses. A red piece of fabric was around her necklace and barely hanging down.

The next girl had light brown hair with a hint of blonde and amethyst purple eyes. The braided on the right had a purple bow at the bottom. A purple candle, which smelled on lavender, was behind her. She too had her eyes closed.

The last girl's hair was blonde, with glitters of brown and in pigtails. The pigtail to the right had a yellow bow. Her closed eyes were a golden topaz. The candle behind her was yellow and had the smell of vanilla.

They sat there then muttered a phrase.

(3.)'_Ecaep, Htgnerts, Ylimaf!_'

* * *

"Hey, when do you think he is going to wake up?!" asked annoying, teenage voice. Raph grunted his displeasure.

"Well...I don't know! But he will be shocked when he sees what has happened! Oh, I told Ape to stay in the bedroom in till all of you were dressed!"

"I don't like clothing! It feels weird!"

"Well, deal! You guys are hu-..."

Casey was cut off by a loud moan. It had seemed Raph had woken up and was in a grouchy mood. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times.

Standing in front of him was a teen with blue eyes and orange-ish hair that had bangs that spiked down and the back had spikes that came up the head. He was wearing a band that ran across his face and over his eyes. There were freckles that ran across his checks and across his nose. He was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. A brown strap ran across his waist and nunchaku at each side.

The teen smiled and said, "Good morning Raph!" It sounded just like Mikey, but HOW?

Then something felled into his face. He moved it to the side and then realized something. It was hair. He felt the top of his head and realized he had hair.

"Here dude!" Casey said while presenting him with a mirror. In the mirror he saw a reflection he never thought possible. He looked like a human. His eye color, which was a golden brown, was the same, but everything else was not. He had long scruffy, messy dark brown hair. Then he handed back Casey the mirror and realized. HE WASN'T WEARING ANY CLOTHING.

"Here, you can borrow my clothing" Casey said while giving him a pile of clothing. He got up and began to put on the clothing. He put on the underwear, which felt weird, and pants and tank top. The pants were black and the tank top was white. He examined his new body. He fixed his waist strap so it fit his new body and hooked his Sais on. Then there was a clearing of a throat. He turned and saw two other teens.

One had short hair--about to the shoulders--that was a natural blonde. His bangs were parted to the side and ran across his face at a descending length. He had a blue-band that across ran across his face. He had brown eyes and was wearing a blue tank top and blue jeans. A strap ran across his waist and one katana was on each side.

The other teen had an emo style haircut. His hair was black and came over his face and covered half of his left eye. His eye color was light brown. He was wearing small, black reading glasses. He was wearing a purple shirt and black pants. There was a strap that went across his chest and an end of a bo stick was sticking out visible.

"Leo...Donnie..." he began and then turned to face the other teen, "Mikey?"

All three nodded.

"How?" he asked.

"Well, I haven't got that quite figured out yet" answered the human Donnie.

"Can I come out yet?!" asked a female voiced that came from the master bedroom.

"Yea..." April walked out and looked at the new guys. "Wow...you guys look so different now!"

"We feel different too!" answered Leo. His brothers nodded too.

"Well, you are not the only one my son!" came a voice from the guest room. Out walked a man, about four and half feet tall. He was wearing the same outfit as the guys' sensei, Splinter. He also had white hair, which was braided, and a beard, which was in a ponytail.

"Master Splinter?" asked Raph.

"Yes, my son" answered the human Splinter.

Then Mikey spoke up, "This is so cool!"

"How?!" asked the grumpy Raph, who was trying to get use to clothing. Then everyone sat down on couches and chairs. Mikey sat in front of the TV but faced everyone else.

"Well, we could do the stuff that we couldn't do before, like actually walk in publicly and go to school like other teenagers!"

"I don't think you would like school, Mikester! It is boring and...well just that!"

"Well, what else there to do?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mike does have a point, and until we can figure this out, we do need to be doing something! Maybe we could live like a human for a while!" Donnie pointed out.

"I don't know...it might be dangerous" began Leo.

"Human school...NO!" yelled Raph.

"Please!" begged Mikey, while using his puppy dogs eyes. "Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!"

"Alright..." grumbled Raph, who put his fingers into his ears trying to block out his brother. His younger brother could make anyone, even Raph, do what he wants with those puppy eyes and enough annoyance.

"Well, you could learn something, maybe someone at the school might know something" said April.

"Hmmm...Master Splinter, what do you think?" asked Leo.

"Well, if you want to my sons, I will let you, but all of you go or no one does! You must stay together as a team."

"YES!" exclaimed Mikey, who threw his fist into the air. Everyone else sweat dropped.

There then was a long pause, until the TV, which Mikey recently turned on, broke the silence.

_'Police investigates have found an odd complex in the sewer system! It has had been searched and found that people have been living there for some time now. Weapons and a dojo were also found, so we can guess that this is where the mysterious Foot robbers have been hiding. Five names were found in this place. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Splinter. We can only guess that these are some names of ninjas. Stand by for my information!'_

Everyone was wide eyed and gasping. The policed had found the lair.

"Well, one thing is for sure, we can't use our full names!" announced Donnie, who snapped everyone out of a trance.

"Why not?" questioned Mikey.

Raph then hit his younger brother on the head and said, "Dunce, didn'cha hear, if we go ta school wit our full names, the same names on the TV, they will suspect somethin'!"

"Oh..." said Mikey as he rubbed his head.

"Well..." said April as she got up, "I guess I will have to get y'all school supplies and get you registered!"

"Yea..." Mikey exclaimed with a smile. Donnie was busy doing something else. Leo had an un-sure face, and Raph had a frown on his face.

* * *

ok...this is the next chapter...and now u no how they got turned...YEA!!!...and who the girls are...or what they look kind of like...  
and i would like to thank turtlegirl15981 for being my first reviewer!!!!  
oh yeah...I DON'T OWN TMNT!!!...never will...  
...man...this was the longest...actually TYPED...chapter...man...that took 4EVER!!!  
...oh...and a little of foreshadowing in this chapter...and if u no wat foreshadowing means or no wat was foreshadowed....well...he he he...

ok...well the time period is after the fourth movie...and well there is that twist...the guys know the Shred-Head is back...AGAIN!!!...so...i guess...blah!..and they r 16!

sayings:

1.)_Yb eht rewop fo eht thgin, live I dellac, evig em rewop!_- By the power of the night, evil I call, give me power!  
2.)_Nurt eht seltrut dna tar, NAMUH!_- Turn the turtles and rat, HUMAN!  
3.)_Ecaep, Htgnerts, Ylimaf!_- Peace, Strenght, Family!

the next chapter will b the first day of school...or wat i call 'torture-on-earth'...and the guys appearance was mine and my friend's imagination...thank 2 her...i can finally mentally picture them...i will hopefully get them online and in color 2!!!...so just wait and c!!!  
oh...i am kind of Ray and Lee...and she is like Dani and Mei...so...yeah...

PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT


	3. School, Friends, Foes, OH MY!

Chapter 3

School...Friends...Foes...OH MY!

A couple of days had passes since the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and their Master had been turned into humans. Everyone was in the living room. Nothing had really happened before, but they were waiting for April to tell them about their new school.

"Ok guys, you all will be enrolling in New York City High School. I got your school supplies ready and into your book bags. You will receive your schedules when you arrive at the school" she finished. "Oh, your book bags are color coded. Like, blue is for Leo, red is for Raph...and so on!"

"Thanks April!" the four human boys chimed in at the same time.

"You're welcome!"

"Well...It's getting late! I'm going to bed!" Casey said as he got up. He then headed to the master bedroom.

"Yeah...It is getting late..." began April as she headed into the same room as Casey.

"Night April!" the guys said.

"Night!" she replied before she stepped into the room.

"Well my sons, I am heading off to bed! See you in the morning." said the human Splinter as he headed off to his room.

"Night, Master Splinter!" his four sons said with respect.

The lights in the living clicked off. The only light was that of the moonlight streaming in from the window.

"Hey guys..." said Mikey, who was lying on the floor and staring up at the ceiling. "Did you have a strange dream before you became human?"

"Yeah..." said Leo.

"Really...me too!" answered Mikey.

"I also had a strange dream" said the human Donnie.

"Raph?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you remember what your dream was about? I can't remember anything!"

"You know what...I can't either!"

"Me neither!"

Raph sat up in the recliner. "Me fourth!"

"But I remember a color...orange."

"Blue."

"...Purple."

"Red."

"What do you think it means dudes?"

"I don't know Mikey." answered Donnie.

"Well...let's get some sleep. Yawn. Maybe tomorrow will provide us with answers" Leo said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Yeah...-yawn-"

Mikey and Raph yawned and fell asleep without saying anything.

* * *

Four girls were sitting on a couch. They were watching TV, when one of them spoke up.

"Hey" she said in a high-child like voice, "What happens when the police find our home?"

"They can't...the barriers shows them an illusions and leads them to another sewer system. We are safe." answered the more regal and educated girl.

"But what if we went outside, and they saw us?" asked a rough and southern accent girl.

"Well, D. would blank their memory, or you would knock them to Kingdom-Come!" said the maternal voiced girl.

"Grr...and so what if?"

"Angry is never the answer!"

"Wanna find out what is?" said the girl as she got up.

"No..."

"Whatever..." she said as she stormed off.

"Hot-head..."

* * *

_The next morning._

Everyone woke up around 6:30. They got dressed and ate breakfast. At 6:45 they hopped into April's small car and left to the school, which was several blocks away from the apartment.

They arrived at the school at 7:00. Students were being dropped off and walking into the school. April pulled into the entrance of the parking way and came around to the front. The guys then opened the car doors, slung their bookbags over their shoulders, and got out. They waved good-bye as April drove off. They turned around and stared at the glass entrance doors. Leo, Raph, and Donnie sighed, but Mikey was smiling. He took the first step, and his older brothers followed him. They all began their way inside the building.

They turned right and went into the front office. A short, brown curly haired, lady was sitting behind the counter that cut the room nearly in half. The guys eyed each other and pushed Leo forward.

"Umm..." began the nervous Leo.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she lifted her head.

"We are new here..." continued the still nervous Leonardo.

"Last name please!"

There was a pause; then Leo said, "Hamato."

"Ah yes, the four Hamato boys. Please, step through that door" she said while pointing to the door to the guys' right, "and get your picture taken four your ID badges."

All four boys nodded and followed her instructions. After ten minutes past, they came right back out to the office. But now in the office was another person besides them and the lady. This girl was talking to Mrs. Lori.

The girl was short, about 5'2, compared to the guys who range from the tallest--Raph--being 5'7 and going down--Leo(5'6 1/2), Donnie(5'6), then Mikey(5'5)--to 5'5. Her skin tone was a pale-ish white, and her hair was a bright shinny blonde with glitters of gold. Her hair was in two pigtails, which tipped three inches down from the ears, and the right pigtail had an orange bow holding it in place. On the right tail of the bow, there was an embroidered 'M'. She had short and kind-of spiky bangs that went down. Her eye color was a golden topaz, and her facial structure was a long, but not too long face, and thin, but not un-healthy thin. She was wearing a silver chain necklace with a curly 'M' at the end. The 'M' had a topaz in the top cease of the 'M'. Her dress was white with orange polka-dots, which was odd, since it was mid-November. Her ID badge was clipped to the left strap of her dress. The dress came down to her knees. On her feet were orange flats.

She began to laugh at something Mrs. Lori had told her. Her voice was high and child like. She turned to face the guys and smiled and began to walk out.

"Wait," Mrs. Lori called out, "Miss Nekoyorokobi, would you please show these new students around?!"

The girl turned and had a smile plastered on her face.

"Sure!"

Then Mrs. Lori turned back to the guys and said, "Here are your schedules. Miss Nekoyorokobi will show you around!"

"Follow me!" she said. Then guys nodded and walked over to the girl. She waved good-bye to Mrs. Lori. Then all five students walked out of the main office. The girl turned and faced the guys, who were in a line.

"Ok, hi and welcome to NYC High. I'm Mei Nekoyorokobi. Please to meet you all, what are your names?!"

"MIKEY!!!"

"Donnie..."

"Raph"

"Leo..."

"So, who is the oldest?" she asked.

"I am." Leo said.

"Oh, cool, well, I'm the youngest out of my sisters! Well, it is nice to meet you all, and let's begin our tour!" she said with a grin.

"Ok, dudette!" Mikey said.

"Hehehe..."

Then they began their tour. They walked passed a counter that two ladies were behind. Mei waved at them, and they waved back at her. Then they walked down four steps to enter a large area.

"This is the commons" Mei announced as she faced the guys. "If you get here before 7:15 a.m. and after 7:00, then you wait here for the bell!"

Then there were footsteps behind Mei.

"Hey look, it is the baby freak!" The guys stiffened up as they thought they were being called freaks. They then noticed that Mei's facial expression went from happy to somber. Her eyes were now a darker amber gold. She turned and faced the voice.

It was a guy with slick dark brown hair, which was short. His eyes were a dark brown/black. He was wearing a suit looking outfit, probably worth a good bit of money. He had an evil smirk on his face. Three clones of him: one was short with a younger looking face, one who was bulky, and one who had a slick blonde hair.

"Why don't you leave?" Mei said in a more lower-pitched voice.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Not her, me!" said a voice that had a rough southern accent. Then the speaker stepped into view. She came through one of the doorways was to their left and led into the Academics Building.

She stood about 5'7. She was wearing black army boots and black baggy pants with chain hanging down. She was wearing a black, tight tee-shirt with white designs on it. It grabbed the edges of her shoulders. She was wearing a necklace, which was a sliver chain, and at the end of it was a curly 'R' with a ruby in the whole of the 'R'. Closely around her neck was a piece of red fabric. She had a thin face and ruby red eyes. Her skin tone was a natural white. Her hair was short--to her shoulders-- and dark brown. Her bangs parted in the middle of her face and came down to her chin. She also had a thin and long type of face. The tips of her hair were dyed red.

"Why don't you back off?" the boy so smugly said.

The girl walked in front of him and his group and got up close to his face.

"Why don't'cha make me?!" she spat at him. They both gave each other death glares.

"ENOUGH!" boomed a voice from behind the rude boys.

"Yes, enough of this nonsense!" said a voice with more regal and education. Then everyone turned to see a girl, who had spoken first, come down the stairs and out of the stairway doors, and another girl, who was the second voice, come from the hallway to the left and beyond them.

The first girl stood about 5'6. She was also tanish-white and had on blue and white tennis shoes and was wearing a light blue jeans. Her shirt was a tank top with an elephant on it. Her hair, which was a natural blonde, was pulled back into a ponytail and was being held in place by a blue bow that had, at one end of the right tail, an embroidered 'L'. Her bangs were pulled back, along with the rest of her hair. Her hair, in the ponytail, stopped at mid-back. She had a silver chain necklace with a curly 'L' and a sapphire was in the crease of the 'L'. She also had sapphire blue eyes.

She stared at the boys then shifted to the red-eyed girl. The red-eyed girl back away and 'huffed'.

The second girl stood about 5'5. Her eyes were an amethyst and behind sliver reading glasses. Her skin tone was a creamish-white and her hair color was a light brown with streaks of blonde. It was in two braids and at the end of the right braid, there was a purple bow, that had an embroidered 'D' at the end of the right tail. Her bangs curled inward to her face. Her braids came two inches down from her shoulders. She also was wearing a silver chain necklace that had a curly 'D' and in the middle of the 'D', in the hole, was an amethyst. Her shirt was a royal purple with sleeves that came to her elbows and a 'V' neck with white lace lining the sides. Her pants and shoes were black. Her pants flared out at the bottom. Her shoes were ballerina type shoes.

They both came around and faced the front of the boys. The second girl walks over and holds Mei. The blue-eyed girl looked at Mei with a soft expression, then turned and her face went dark.

"Leave, you have no right to mess with her!"

"Yeah," said the red-eyed girl who now stepped up, "and besides you're outmatched." She then cracked her knuckles.

"Whatever, let's go boys!" said the leader boy with a snap of his fingers.

Once they left the scene, the red-eyed girl then imitated the boy, "Let's go girls!"

"Hehehe..OH! L., R., D., these are new students!" said Mei who got out of the purple-eyed girl arms and presented the boys. The smiled awkwardly.

"Ugg...newbies, see ya!" She turned and waved her hand in the air and began off.

"Oh well then, I guess you get to go back to your classes..." began Mei. The red-eyed girl stopped; then back tracked.

"Fine" she said as she pouted.

"Guys," she said as she turned to the guys who were now lost and embarrassed, "these are my sisters! Lee..." She then pointed to the blue-eyed girl.

"Hey!" said Lee.

"Ray..." she said while pointing to the red-eyed girl.

"Sup!" said Ray.

"and Dany!"

"Hello!" said Dany.

"Girls," Mei began, "this is Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey!" She pointed to each guy as she said his name.

"Hi" they all said at the same time.

"So, let me guess, quads?" asked Lee. The four boys nodded.

"Us too!" Mei exclaimed. "Well, let's continue the tour!"

Everyone began to walk in a group towards the Academic Building's doors.

"Who was that?" asked Leo. The girls, who were leading, stopped.

"Ales and his punks!" answered Lee. Her voice was deep. "They call us freaks because we are different."

"We're not like the other stuck-up pieces of trash like everyone else!"

"Oh..." They guys then looked at the other, for they knew the same feeling. They once called freaks by everyone but April and Casey.

"But don't worry, not everyone is bad!" reassured Mei. "Oh, let's me see your schedules, so we know where to hit!" The guys handed over their schedules to Mei.

"No way..." Mei began.

"What?!" said both Lee and Ray. Dani also had taken an interest to her sister sudden outburst. Then all were crowded around Mei.

"No way...just like ours! Let's see Lee and Leo's are the same! Ray and Raph's are the same! Dani and Donnie's are pretty similar! Mine and Mikey's are the same!"

"Cool" Mikey said.

"Odd..." both Dani and Donnie whispered to themselves. Then Mei handed back the schedules and everyone now headed down the hallways to show the guys around.

* * *

_Lunch Time._

They walked into the cafeteria once the bell had rung. It was around noon. They had gotten the guys sign in most of their classes. Lee and Mei went into the pizza line, which was one of three lines students could get into. They got pizza for them and the guys, since they did not have any money. The guys and two girls sat down at a round table. It could seat about eight people. The last two girls walked over and sat down. The guys were opposite of the girls. Then three girls walked up with two holding trays.

"Hey girls" the girl with golden blonde hair and jade green eyes. She was wearing a white hoodie with a hearts with wings on it. Her jeans had a rip at the knees. Her shoes were black and black tennis shoes.

"Hey Nicky! Guys this is Nicole!"

"Oh, please Lee," she said as she sat down on half a seat and the other half was Lee's half. "call me Nick or Nicky!" The other two girls shared seats with Ray and Mei.

"Sup, you all are new here I am guessing?!" asked the second girl. She stared the seat with Ray. Her hair color was brown, and her color was blue. She was wearing a black tank top and jeans. Her jacket was tied around her waist. Her shoes were black and had safety pins pinned to it.

"Yeah...and you are?!" asked Raph.

"Kaite..."

"Well, I'm Nolie!" said the last girl. She was staring a sit with Mei. She had white blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pink tee-shirt and jeans. Her shoes were pink flats.

They had to share chairs because there was no more room for other chairs.

"These are our buddies!" Mei exclaimed.

"But I thought..."

"Not everyone is bad!" Ray finished.

"Yeah, we" began Nicole, "are the exception." Then the pizza, from Lee and Mei's trays, were passed around. Ray and Katie--or Kay-- did not eat, and Dany did not eat either. The guys ate their slices relatively fast.

"Hey, have you seen Kyle?" asked Dany.

"Who?" asked Donni.

"A friend" answered Dani.

"Oh, I think I saw him outside!" said Nicky.

"Ok, bye guys!" Dani said as she got up.

"Bye!"

"I feel sorry for that poor boy!" said Nolie.

"I agree, Dani can be...bossy!"

* * *

_at the end of school...which was 2:30._

All eleven students walked out. Nolie waved bye.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye...and tell your sister I said 'hi!'" replied Mei.

"Can do!"

Nicole and Katie boarded the bus and headed home on them. The guys headed to the car that was waiting for them in the front of the building.

"See ya!" said Leo.

"See ya!" chimed the four girls.

They waved bye to the girls, and then the girls headed to the street to walk home.

* * *

Mikey was in the back of the car, and he turned to see the girl walk away. Mei also turned and saw Mikey in the back of a car.

'Bye' she mouthed.

'Bye' he mouthed also.

Mikey turned back around. Raph was to his right and Donnie to his left. Leo was in front.

"So...how was the first day of school?" asked April.

"Cool...we blended right in!"

"Oh...that's good!"

* * *

Leo was looking out the window, thinking to himself. He was thinking about the humans he met and how he was going to change back. He was also worried if they never turned back, or worst they made friends and had to leave. He shook away his thoughts and listened to the radio and his brother goes on about videogames.

* * *

Lee was in deep though as she and her sisters walked to their home. She was thinking of the guys she had met.

_Something about them…seems similar…_ she thought.

As her youngest sister chatted about something, she just kept thinkine about them. All four of them turned into an alley that was about twenty feet from an entrance to a subway. They then hopped down a manhole and continued to go on, but this time to the left. They then reached a large door with a wheel. All the girls held their hands up and muttered something. The door opened on its own and the girls stepped through.

* * *

okie dokie...this is where u fully meet the girls...yea! and the...enemies...ugg...  
and the girls friends r (well the 2 girls) based on 2 authors on fanfiction...Katie is based on Strom Midnight and Nolie is based on greatgirl22302! Nicole was bases on turtlegirl15981! their looks, attitude, and clothing were their choice! Kyle was dude i thought of that would make it funny...and show the bossy side of Dani...and wait...i no a dude named Kyle...dude...i didn't think of that till now...odd...anyway...  
and thank u turtlegirl15981 4 being a reviewer...ppl...follow her and review...plz!  
and...I DON'T OWN TMNT...NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL...

now...u meet their enemies...and their classes...the girls' friends...JOY!  
blah...nothing much else...  
oh...their last name...Nekoyorokobi is Japanese 4 'Cat Joyful' of 'Joyful Cat'...and is pronounce Knee-co-yo-row-co-b...yeah...i had 2 make their last names really long...get over it!

review!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	4. Classes

Chapter 4

Classes...

November 20, Thursday Morning. April dropped off the guys in the front of the school like the day before. When they walked in, they saw the four girls standing to the side. They walked over and said 'Hi!'

The bell rung, and Lee said, "Well, let's go!"

So Leo followed Lee to the dojo. Raph followed Ray to the mechanics shop. Donnie followed Dani to the computer room. Mikey followed Mei to the art room._**

* * *

**__**1st Hour  
**__Lee's POV_

So, both Leo and I had Karate class. So, both of us headed over to the dojo. I glanced at him, and he looked kind-of worried.

I was a little worried myself too when I first started. My sisters and I are ninjas. We were trained by our mother, who was trained by Hamato Yoshi, a great ninja master. But she...

"Hello Miss Nekoyorokobi!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when our sensei, Master Kiyo, the Karate instructor, greeted Leo and me. I bowed in respect.

"Good morning Master Kiyo, this is Leo, he is a new student."

Master Kiyo bowed to Leo, and he returned the bow. Then I left to go get changed, while sensei Kiyo asked Leo his size to get him an outfit. I got changed and came out. Leo was there with the rest of the class. I stood by him.

"Well class, we will start with practice sessions. And since we have a new student with us, I will let my top student practice with him."

Leo turned to me and asked, "Who is the top student?"

I grinned and replied, "Me."

Then I noticed that he glanced down to my belt.

"A black belt and at..."

"2nd degree and I'm 16."

"Wow..."

Then we began to practice. At first I didn't notice, then I realized, once I started using my ninja moves, that he mimicked me. Rather yet, he knew my moves. He knew how to counterattack and attack at the right moment.

"Your good!" he completed as he tried to kick me in my stomach.

I blocked it and replied, "And so are you!" Then we picked up the pace. Everyone moved to the sides to watch our fight. We began to move faster and the onslaught of attacks became heavier.

I did a flip backwards and a landed a fist right next to his head. His fist met the side of my face too.

"Tie?" I asked panting with exhaustion.

"Tie."

Sensei and the rest of the class crowded around us. We took our fist down and bowed to each other.

"Wow, no one has ever tied with Lee." said Sensei in disbelief.

"Thank you, sir." Leo said as he bowed to him.

So the class practiced till Kiyo Sensei let us go get change. I came back out and met Leo by the door. I slung my bookbag over my shoulder. Then the bell rung, and we headed out.

**MINILINEBREAKMINILINEBREAKMINILINEBREAKMINILINEBREAK  
**_Leo's POV_

I didn't think class would go that well. I thought I would "show-off" like brothers always say I do. But Lee, she was as good as me. Almost equal…hmm... Something about that is strange. Her moves were the exact same as mine.

_Could Hamato Yoshi, Master Splinter's master, have taught someone else? Or...gasp! _

I thought about the Shredder.

_Could Lee work for him?_

I looked at her as we walked to class. She was looking forward, and then turned to meet my gaze. She smiled, and I blushed. She turned her head back forward. I looked away.

_Naww..._

I saw a gust of wind pick up and bunch of leaves that were on the ground. Once we got into the building, we met up by my brothers and her sisters. Then we all headed for our next hour.

_**1st Hour  
**__Ray's POV_

Raph and me head over to the mechanics shop. He didn't seem all to interested.

"Why did you take mechanics in the first place?"

He took interest in my question and answered, "I have a bike, so I know my way 'round machines."

"Really now, I have a bike too!"

Then we entered the mechanics shop, which was really just a garage. We sat down at a work bench, and the teach., Mr. Reely--or as we lik' to call 'im, Mr. Wheely--began to talk 'bout today's lesson.

**MINILINEBREAKMINILINEBREAKMINILINEBREAKMINILINEBREAK  
**_Raph's POV_

So we lef' ta class afta de bell had rung. Me and Ray headed out. She really did know her way 'round parts. Then somethin' hit me. Like a memory I had forgotten. I remembered seein' a girl on a bike. She had...

"Hey Raph! Ray!" I snapped out of it to see Fearless calling mine and Ray's name, so we jogged over and went ta our second hour class.

_**1st Hour  
**__Dani's POV_

So Donnie and I went through the commons area, up one of the many staircases that connected the first floor to the second, and walked into our fist hour class.

Don looked a bit...distracted, like he had many things on his mind. We walked in and were greeted with a 'Hello!' by Mr. Rushing, the Intro to B.C. or computers class--called by most of the students here--.

I sat down at the computer station I was assigned to. Donnie was talking to the teacher, and Mr. Rushing pointed to the empty station next to me. Donnie nodded and headed towards my direction. He sat down and flashed a smile to me. I returned the smile and began to type today's lesson.

Then Mr. Rushing spoke, "Class, we will have speed checks today!"

So, I showed the program, which was made for timed writing, to Donnie. Then I pulled up the same program. I began to type the required section. I finished after a minute, and my gwmp came up. It said that in one minute of typing two paragraphs twice, I had made no mistakes and my gwmp was 110, a new personal best. I glanced over to Donnie's score, and my eyes grew wide. He typed just about four paragraphs, no mistakes, and had a gwmp of 103.

"Wow!" I heard a voice come from behind me. "Dani might have met her match." Mr. Rushing said, not directly to the class but loud enough for everyone to her. Donnie smiled at me, and I smiled back. I wasn't the type of person that becomes jealous.

**MINILINEBREAKMINILINEBREAKMINILINEBREAKMINILINEBREAK  
**_Donnie's POV_

So class lasted about fifty minutes, give-or-take a couple of minutes. The incident this morning was curious. A girl as-smart-as me. I did not think that was possible really. Then I remember something. It was the dream I had a couple of days ago. It was about a girl tinkering.

_Could Dani be this girl?_

Then we came upon my brothers and her sisters and headed off to our next class.

_**1st Hour  
**__Mei's POV_

Me and Mikey entered the art room on the second floor after we headed nearly across school and up a staircase. The class teacher was Mrs. Morgan--she is grouchy--. We sat down at the same table as Nolie. Me and Nol. continued on our own projects, while Mickey began on a new one. We continued to work and talk--even though Mrs. M. said not to--. As we worked, I glanced at what Mikey was doing. His project was really good. He glanced up and smiled at me. I smiled back.

**MINILINEBREAKMINILINEBREAKMINILINEBREAKMINILINEBREAK  
**_Mikey's POV_

So, we work through most of the class. It was fun to talk to the dudettes that sat at my table. We work on our projects, which was fun. Back at the lair, the guys wouldn't let me work in peace. So yeah...anyway, as we work, something in my mind kept nagging at me. Like, if I had déjà vu, but if only I could remember what it was. Something about drawing. I looked up from my drawing to see Mei working really hard on hers. Her eyes glanced up at me and a smile crept on her face. I smiled back and then it hit me.

Like in an old cartoon where the person gets an anvil dropped on his head.

The dream I had. I remember seeing a girl drawing.

_Could this dudette be that girl?_

The bell rung and snapped me out of my thoughts. We packed our stuff up and waved good-bye to Nolie. We head down the stairs to go to the second hour class.

* * *

_**2nd Hour**_

The eight of them walked into the World Geography room on the first floor. Teaching was Mr. Wilkinson. The girls sat down in the middle of the room and the middle of the rows. One girl was in one row. The guys sat down behind them.

"Ok class, we have four new students with us!"

Everyone turned to face them, with the exception of the girls. A couple of girls smiled and giggled, and the guys in the class mouthed 'Hey!'

"Now class, let's finished copying our notes."

Mr. Wilkinson turned out the lights, and everyone began to copy the words on the overhead. This lasted all of the class period.

* * *

_**3rd Hour**_

The bell rung, and everyone split up to head to their next our class, their second elective--with first hour being the first--. Lee, Ray, Leo, and Raph headed to the gym. Dani went to the band room, and Donnie to the mechanics shop. Mei and Mikey headed upstairs to the Cooking Class.

_**3rd Hour**_

The four students headed to the gym.

"Do you have your uniform?" asked Lee, who turned to face her sister next to her. The two girls were leading, and the guys were following.

"No, the Fo-...it was ripped. You?" replied Ray. Lee shot her a harsh glance. The guys looked at one another. Leo raised his eyebrow.

"No..." Lee muttered as she lowered her head.

"Gasp." Ray exclaimed while putting her hand to her mouth, "you, forgot something!"

Lee's head then shot up, and she glared at her sister. "Shut it!" she spat at her. Ray then shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. Lee rolled her eyes and focused forward. They opened the doors to the gym and were greeted by the couch.

Couch Mertens was a not-fat-but-not-skinny type of man. Average height for a forty year old man, and had little hair on his head. He was wearing a tradition type of gym teacher outfit. A white shirt, with sweat stains all over it; red gym shorts, which were a tad too short; and muddy tennis shoes. There was a silver whistle hanging from a necklace around his neck.

"Nekoyorokobi, why don't you have your uniforms?" he barked at them.

"Sorry, coach! Forgot!" both girls replied.

"Who are you?!" he barked again, which startled the guys.

"New students!" both girls replied, trying to get the guys out of trouble.

"Well, I will get you some uniforms, but for now!" he barked, and then blew the whistle after the statement, "TEN LAPS AROUND THE GYM!" Then all four of them shot off, trying to get away from the man. They ran around the gym several times without anyone breaking a sweat. Then around the last four, since the gym was so huge, they began to get tired. Finally, at the end of the last lap, they stopped. Ray dropped to the ground panting. The others were trying to catch their breaths.

"I...hate...him..." Ray managed to get out while trying to get some air.

Then the coach blew his whistle and yelled, "Get over here, and get ready for the next event!" Leo and Lee jogged over, while leaving Raph and Ray. Raph turned to face the fallen Ray.

"Help me up!" she said/demanded. Raph sighed and rolled his eyes. He then pulled her up by her hand, she had put out. Once she was up, they both ran over to the rest of the class.

"Ok class, we are going to play an old fashion game of dodge ball!" coached barked. He then explained the rules and split everyone up into teams.

The two girls and several other students were on one side, and the guys, Alex and his clones, and a couple of other students were on the other side.

"Ready...BEGIN!" the coach yelled out as he blew his whistle. Dodge balls began to fly. After about ten minutes, everyone, but Ray and Lee were out on the one side, and Raph, Leo, and Alex were left on the opposite side. The two girls looked at each other and nodded. Then they chunked the red, rubber, dodge balls, that were in their hands, at Alex.

Both hit him, and the coach barked, "Out!" Now, it was Leo and Raph against Lee and Ray. The guys then threw the balls so fast that it was impossible to see them. Not even a second too soon, the girls dodge by doing a back flip, each one back flipping away from her sister. The people on the sidelines were wide-eyed, and the guys were impressed. Then the girls picked up the balls and threw them just as fast. The guys side-stepped to dodge the balls. Then all four of them picked up balls. They reeled back their arms and threw the balls. All four balls impacted someone. All four were slammed against the wall. All of them were clutching a ball. Everyone ran to see if the new students were ok. Leo smiled an 'Ok' smile, and Raph nodded. The two boys looked over to see the girls, and if they were ok. They saw Lee walk over and talk to her sister. Ray nodded, and both of them looked over to the boys, and said something. The guys caught one word that was said, 'Shredder.' The guys looked at each other. Then the bell rung for 4th Hour.

_**3rd Hour  
**__Dani's POV_

I was the only one out of my sisters and our new acquaintances. I did not mind that. Sometimes I do wish to be alone. So I walked into the band room. Only a few people were in band, but it did not matter to me personally. I play the violin, or more specifically I am truly into playing the violin, for I can play numerous other instruments in many different categories. But, any who, I sat down in an empty chair in the semi-large auditorium like room. This room was used as a band room and choir. I place the case on my lap and opened it up. Inside was my instrument and sheet music. I placed the sheet music on the stand that was already before me. I then carefully took out my violin and placed it against my neck. Then I began to practice the music.

_**3rd Hour  
**__Donnie's POV_

After we had gone our ways to our 3rd hour electives, I had Mechanics. Dani had given a verbal map of where exactly the Mechanics Shop was. It was pretty far, on the opposite side of the building, but I still made it in time before the Tardy bell rung. I sat down at one of the many work benches and began on the assignment, which was to disassembly and reassembly a radio. A piece of cake.

_**3rd Hour**_

Both Mei and Mikey had Home Economics class. In that class was also the girls' friends Nicole and Nolie. All four of them were seat at one of the rectangular cooking table, with Nicole being the closest to the alley, Mikey next to her, Mei next to Mikey, and Nolie at the end.

"So, you are Mikey?" asked Nolie.

"Yep!" he responded in a cheery voice and a huge smile on his face.

"Cool..." Nicole chimed in.

Mei smiled at the attention Mikey had gotten. At least he wasn't being called a freak, she thought behind that smile. Then the teacher walked in and began to silence the class and regain order, since everyone wasn't in order.

* * *

_**4th Hour**_

Well, once again, all eight students were back together again for English class. They walked into one of the class rooms in the English hallway. The teacher of this class was Mrs. Sanders. Then they took their seats.

There were eight rows. Lee sat in the third row and second seat, while Leo sat left of her in the second row. Ray sat in the fourth row and fourth seat, and Raph sat in front of her in the same row, third seat. Dani was sitting in the fifth row and fifth seat, with Donnie next to her to her right. Mei and Mikey were both in the sixth row; Mikey was placed behind Mei, who was in the second seat.

"Ok class," Mrs. Sanders began, "we will all began reading the book The Pigman by Paul Zindel." Then they were all given a book and began to read out-loud.

* * *

_**5th Hour**_

After 4th hour ended, everyone headed to their 5th hour. Lee, Ray, Mei, Leo, Raph, and Mikey had Algebra 1. Dani and Donnie, on the other hand, had Geometry. Everyone headed to the math hall, which was on the second floor, right above the English hall. The six students, who had Algebra, went to Mrs. Tanner's classroom. The two, who had Geometry, went into Mr. Touchton's class.

When the six finally go into the room, Mrs. Tanner, the short and plump woman, assigned the boys books and assigned their seats. Then she began to bicker at Ray for not having hers. Of course, Ray didn't care. They sat down in their seats and began to work.

* * *

_**Lunch**_

After the bell sounded for everyone to go to lunch, the six that were in Algebra 1 were met in the hallway by the two that were in Geometry. They then headed to the cafeteria. Dani was talking to Donnie about math. Mei was chatting with Mikey. Lee and Ray were leading and were quiet. Leo and Raph were the last ones. Dani and Mei noticed and looked at each other. Then they both went up to their sisters, one on each end. Mikey followed behind.

"What up dudettes?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing Mikey..." Lee reassured, while flashing a smile. Ray rolled her eyes.

Finally, once they got downstairs and into the commons, they head over to the double doors that lead to the cafeteria. Waiting outside these doors, while every other student passed them, was Nicole, Katie, Nolie, and some boy the guys did not know. The boy was talking to Nolie.

"Kyle..." Dani said. The boy instantly jumped. He turned and let out a sigh of relief when it was only Dani and her sisters, but also raised an eyebrow when he noticed the four teens behind them. Once everyone was over to the four friends, Dani introduced the human turtles to the boy called Kyle.

He was wearing Khaki pants and a white shirt. He was about Dani's height. His skin was a pale white and his glasses were those thick 70's glasses. His hair was blonde and cut short. Once they got their friends, Dani pulled Kyle to the side. The rest ignored them, with the exception of Donni. He watched from the corner of his eye.

"Did you finish the program?"

"Yeah..." he said while handing her a chip.

"I will check it and see if you made mistakes."

"I doubt you'll find any!"

"We will see..."

She then stuck it into her pocket. Then they met back up with the group, and then finally went to go get their lunch, which was again pizza.

* * *

_**6th Hour**_

Sometime later, the bell rung and ended lunch period. Lee, Leo, Ray, Raph, Mei, and Mikey had Physical Science. Dani and Donnie had Biology. So, the six students who had Physical Science went to that class, the teacher was Mr. Nardini, and the two who had Biology went to that class, the teacher was Mrs. Herbert. When they got there, the boys were assigned books and seats. They then began reading today's lesson from the book.

* * *

_**7th Hour**_

The second to last bell of the day had rung. Once this happened, the group of eight students headed to a room on the first floor. Making their way through the crowds was the first step; the next was to get there on time. They barely made it to Mr. Wilkinson's room. He taught World Geography to them and also Transition. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, they had Health for this semester. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, they had Transition for this semester. The next semester it would flip.

Well, all the class time was used to discuss home budgeting and what would it cost to live in your 'dream' home.

* * *

_**End of School**_

They walked outside when the last bell rung. Kyle, Katie, and Nicole headed to the buses. Nolie walked to her home. April pulled up. Mikey waved goodbye to Mei and turned around to find his brothers and April snickering at him.

"Get in the car lover boy!" Raph mockingly said. Mikey face was a bright red as he stormed into the face. He didn't talk to any one of them.

* * *

**back at April's...**

Back at April's apartment, the guys and everyone else were discussing the day. When the part about gym came up, it arose a few questions.

"Are you positive that she said 'Shredder'?" asked Casey who was sitting on the couch along with April. Master Splinter was in the recliner, and the four boys were sitting on the floor.

"Pretty sure" Raph answered.

"Hmm..." Splinter hummed as he stroked his braided beard.

"What do you think Sensei?" asked Leo to his Master.

"I don't truly know myself, my son." Leo then sighed at that statement. He was hoping for an answer.

"Well," said April as she got up, "let's get to bed. You all don't want to be late for school." The guys nodded. The adults left the living room and headed to their own rooms, while the guys took up their spaces on the couch, floor, and recliner.

* * *

The girls step through the vault-like opening into a subway/sewer hub, which was round like. Lee headed forward and down a couple of steps into a large area which had bamboo mats covering the entire floor and a couple of dummies left in the middle.

Ray went to the right and around the training area, to half-way. There were two couches placed to face a TV hanging on the wall.

Dani also followed Ray, but she went into the door that was right before the TV. There was another door on the opposite side of the TV that also led into the same place. She walked into a lab like place and sat down on in front of a computer.

Mei went left and halfway between the front and the back of the place was a kitchen with an open doorway.

As Lee practiced on the dummy, she called out, "Ray, do you think it was weird what happened in gym class?"

"What happen in gym class?" said Mei as she made her way around the training area to the couch. Lee then explained that class event.

"Weird..." Mei said. Ray nodded and continued to watch TV. "What do you think Dani?"

Then the light haired brunette called out, "I don't know..." Mei sighed at that statement and watched TV with her second oldest sister.

* * *

sry 4 the late update...it was the holidays...so yeah! i am also trying to get a colored copy of the girls...but my scanner is being a butt and not letting me...so it might take some time...and also so other things 2...like the girl's home...but idk...

so this chapter was mainly about their classes...and teachers...ugg...i hate mine...which were based on when i made the teachers in this fanfic. ...so yeah...i don't like 2 of them!  
anywho...next chapter will be more like a laid back chapter...and the girls and guys become more closer as friends! in the next one...you do learn some of their past...or most of it...sort of!  
also...i no i didn't explain a whole lot about their class or teachers for that matter...i will in the next one...i just did not have time and also it would be REALLY long if i did...so if u get snippy wit me just cuz of that reason...i would advise u to leave...  
oh one more thing...I DON'T/WON'T/WANT 2 OWN TMNT!!!...so please...put a cake in it!

review!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	5. A School Week’s Finale

Chapter 5

A School Week's Finale....

Friday rolled in unexpectedly. The guys got up slowly and unwillingly. The second oldest and youngest turtle/human ultimately refused to budge for their sleeping areas. So, to get them up, it took the combine strength of the oldest turtle, third turtle, and Casey to finally get them up. After the long struggle, the two got up, unhappily, and got dressed. They ate breakfast with the others, and the two and their brothers and April headed downstairs to her car. Then they all got in, and she drove off.

* * *

Mei bounced down the spiral staircase, which was placed next to the kitchen doorway, with great energy and joyfulness. Her golden hair, with glitters of brown, was up in pigtails today again. Her 'M' necklace was jingling as she moved around. She was wearing a knee-length orange dress, with straps that were barely hanging on to her thin shoulders. She was wearing orange flats. Once she landed at the end of the staircase, she began to bow to the invisible crowd that she imagined before her.

She instantly stopped when she heard the noise of a door being opened and closed. She looked up and spotted the noisemaker. It was Lee.

Lee, who had come out of the room on the bottom floor and directly opposite of the exit, was wearing her hard in a ponytail, like she had done the day before. A blue tee-shirt with sleeves that clung onto her shoulder blade and blue jeans and blue tennis shoes were present on her body. She made her way over to where her sister was and stood four feet from her.

She smiled at her overly-joyed sister and greeted by saying "Morning!"

Mei returned the smile, and she half-sung/half-said "Mor-NING!"

Another noise, this time the pitter and patter of shoes against the stone floor, caught not only the attention of the golden blonde, oldest girl, but also her younger sister. They turned a 90 degree, and both witnessed their other sister, who had braided light brown hair, come out of one of the lab doorways.

Dani was wearing her glasses and necklace, like her other sisters. Her shirt sleeves were two inches down the arm and flared at the end, and the shirt came straight across her chest. The shirt itself was itself was a royal purple. Her pants, which were jet black, were a nice pair of dress pants. Her flats were a shiny black and purple, which the two colors striped length wise down the shoe outside.

Dani let out a yawned, as if she had woken up recently and she made her way across the home. She passed in between her oldest sister and youngest sister. They, the two sisters, followed the third sister into the kitchen. They all sat down at the island that was position in the middle of the small kitchen. The wallpaper was white and so were the tiles that were in-laid on the floor. Lining the back wall was the refrigerator, a stove, couple of cabinets and selves that were placed on the wall above the cabinets.

Once inside the kitchen, both Mei and Lee greeted their sister. "Morning!" they both chimed.

"Morn-yawn-ing…" Dani replied exhaustedly.

Once seated, the second and final sister entered the kitchen. Ray's dark brown, red-tipped hair was brushed and let down. Both of her necklaces, the red ribbon, which hung loosely and rolled up, and the 'R' necklace hung around her neck. She was currently wearing matching black shirt, which was hidden under the hoodie, a hoodie, pants, which were adorned with chains, and dress boots, whose heels made her two inches tall.

She yawned and joined her sisters at the island. The oldest sister and third sister both got up and fixed the mornings drinks. Mei got out the cereal, and Ray had her head on the table. After a period of twenty minutes, the drinks were made and passed out. Ray and Dani had coffee, while Lee had tea. Mei just had milk. After another twenty minutes, they dumped their dirty dishes into the sink and headed out into the main opening of their home. They all headed over to the exit/entrance, while grabbing their bookbags. Once the bookbags were on their backs or shoulders, the quadruplets headed out of their sub-terrain home.

* * *

When April had finally reached the high school and pulled up to the entrance, all four of the teenagers got out of the car and turned around. Many of the other students were walking in. Mikey then spotted the four girls as they were out to walk in to the school. He called out Mei's name, and she turned to find out who call her name. Once she found out it was Mikey, she waved to him. Mikey waved back and pointed out to his brothers were the girls were. Mei then caught her sisters' attentions and pointed to the guys. They called the guys over, and they came. Then there was an exchange of 'Hellos', and the bell sounded for the beginning of first hour, which the four groups then split.

* * *

First hour passes by quickly, and the start of the second hour came with the ring of a bell.

They entered Mr. Wilkinson's classroom and sat down at the assigned seats. Mr. Wilkinson, who was short with short, brown hair, was wearing regular brown pants and a tucked-in white shirt and was sitting at his desk in till all of his World Geography students had finally entered the room. After the tardy bell sounded, all of the students were present, and Mr. Wilkinson got up and turned on the projector and turned off the lights. The class then began to scribble down the notes that were presented to them. After about twenty minutes into the call, only Lee, Dani, Leo, and Donnie were still copying notes along with the rest of the class. Mei and Mikey were doodling on the sides of their papers, and Ray and Raph were fast asleep. Mr. Wilkinson got up from his desk, and walked over towards them. He tapped on their shoulders and calmly ordered them to wake-up. It took them a couple of minutes to finally get up and after they had woken up, they resumed to take notes, unwillingly.

* * *

Third Hour was boring to the girls and guys alike. The sound of the fourth hour bell did not bring joy or sorrow.

They entered the class, all of them, with the other students. They sat down, and began to converse with each other, Mrs. Sanders was on the school phone. She had very curly, shoulder-length dark brown hair and was wearing a denim jacket, a purple under shirt, blue jeans, and ankle cut, black dress boots.

While they were talking, something kept hitting Ray in the back of the head. First she ignored it, then after the up-teenth time, she did not take likely to it. She whirled around in her desk, to see a girl grinning wickedly at her. She had shoulder-length, perfectly straight and un-natural bleach blonde hair. Her skin was a milky white and perfect. She was wearing the only most expensive clothing there was. This girl was the most popular and Alex's girlfriend, and her name was Merritt.

Ray shot her a death glance and turn back around when Mrs. Sanders had finally gotten off of the phone and began to teach the class. All throughout the class, Ray felt objects hit her head.

* * *

Fifth hour began after the bell, and the six had arrived in the classroom earlier than the other students. They sat down in the Algebra 1 class and began to talk with each other.

"I was meaning to ask you all this earlier, but…where are you and your brothers from?" asked Lee, who was to Leo, on the right side of the room. Mrs. Tanner had left and most, if-not-all, of the students were in the classroom. The room itself was bricked and painted blue. The window, on the right-hand wall was covered by a lacey white curtain. The carpet was also blue, matching the walls. There were two white boards, one opposite of the window, and one on the back wall. The desks themselves were in three sections. One section was on the left wall, facing the right wall. The middle rows, which made up the second section, faced the front of the classroom. The last section was opposite to the first and faced it too.

"Um…we have lived in the city for a while now. We were homeschooled till now" replied the eldest brother.

"Oh really, we were homeschooled as well, but we stopped and soon started 5th grade at a regular school."

"Cool…"

"Yeah…"

"Ok class," came a high-shrill voice from outside the room, "let's begin with today's lesson." The speaker, Mrs. Tanner, soon appeared in the doorway and made her way into the room. She stood about 5'0 and was very pudgy. Her hair was short and curled at the ends. It was brown in color. Her clothing was made up of a red shirt, black pants, and black shoes. She sat down at her desk, which was located in the far, top right hand corner of the classroom. She soon began to call roll.

"Leo Hamato, Mikey Hamato, and Raph Hamato?!"

"Here" chimed the three males. In that second, all three of the eyes ears shot up.

_That name…_ thought Lee. _It sounds so familiar…_

_I think I have heard that name before…oh, where?_ Mei thought.

_I've heard that name…_ Ray thought to herself.

_Hamato…_they all thought up at once.

At Lunch, nothing happened that proved to be good.

First, the people got split up, but the force of the assistant principal, Mr. Hickman. Lee, Leo, Ray, and Raph were seated at one of the circular tables. Donnie, Dani, Mei, and Mikey were at another. Nicole, Katie, and Nolie were at one table. Kyle had something to do in the library. Everyone still held conversations with the each other.

The second thing that proved not good was the fact that the bell had gotten them by surprised. So all of them had to rush to throw away their lunch and get to class.

The next hour, Physical Science, proved to bore even Lee and Leo. Mr. Nardini, who was 6 feet tall with gray hair that was starting to thin, went on-and-on. He wasn't boring, he always made fun of something or someone, but what he was teaching was, unfortunately.

That last the rest of the class period, till the shrieks of the bell sounded from the next class to start. After that, Lee and Leo had to wake up the sleeping Ray, Mei, Raph, and Mikey. Once they were up, they headed outside the Physical Science classroom to meet with the remaining sophomore friends and family.

* * *

They traveled nearly all the way across the high school campus to get to the Health class, which was located in the JROTC building. The JROTC was a little past the dojo.

Once inside, the girls lead the guys to the back room that would serve as their classroom. They entered the room, not first ones there but couple after. They sat down at the front table and the one behind it. The girls sat down at the front table, going in age order—Lee, Ray, Dani, and Mei. The guys behind them, as in age order—Leo, Raph, Donni, and Mikey.

They rest of the class trickled in and finally the teacher entered the room. Coach Jones, who was 6'5, had curly, short, gray hair. He was wearing black sweat pants, and a pant sweat top. He stood at the middle of the two rows of tables and began to talk in his old and mono-tone voice.

"Ok class, we will begin talking about nutrients for your body." He then went on till the last bell of the day rung. Ray and Mei were out cold. The guys continued out of the room and building, all together, and waited outside for their guides/newly-made-friends. The two sisters that were awaken, try and succeeded in waking up the two sisters who were out like a light. They got up and continued out of the building and met and said their goodbyes with their guidedees/new friends. They waved good bye as they parted ways for the weekend and next week—which they were all out of school, for the Thanksgiving holiday.

* * *

**back at the girls' underground home…**

It was around six o'clock in the evening when the phone had become to ring.

Previous to that, all four of the girls were watching TV. Two were carefully seated on the couch before it, and two were on the ground. The two who were seated on the couch was Lee, the oldest, and her sister Dani, the third child. On the floor were the other two. Ray, the second, and her youngest sister Mei. Mei was the first one up.

"I got it" she exclaimed as she bounced over to the phone, which was in the charger, who was nailed into the wall by the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Hey Mei" came the voice on the over end. Mei eyes glanced to her sisters, who were preoccupied with the television show to care.

"Mikey…hold on for a couple of seconds…ok?!" she quickly and quietly whispered back into the phone.

"Ok…" came the voice on the other side. Mei, who had put the phone behind her back, headed up the stairs, in a quiet and stealthy manor. Once up them, she hurried into the room marked with a metal 'M'.

The room she entered was hers, of course. It was semi-clean, a few items lay scattered to and fro. The wall paper was a nice shade of orange—not too bright, but not too dark. The carpet was in fact the same color. The bed, that the head was up against the back wall, was completely covered by fluffy, white sheets of orange flowers. The night stand was painted white and had sitting on the very top, a lamp that was the only provider of light. It was a dim level. There were two doors, which were both near the bed. The one that was to the left was the one that lead to the joint bathroom, her and her sister Dani shared. The other lead to her closet, which was filled to the brim with her clothing. Lining the left wall were her art supplies. Art easels, paints, and a white bookcase, with mini sculptures, not books, were what lined it. Opposite to that were boxes with extra stuff crammed into it and toys were lying about.

"Back" she spoke it the phone. She walked over to her bed and laid the opposite way, with her feet resting on the pillows and her head over the edge.

A voice replied her, "Ok, but what was that about?"

"Oh…nothing" she gleefully and reassuringly replied. "So…why are you calling?"

"You did say I could!" he replied. She chuckled, and she could hear him chuckled along with her too. It was true what he had said. She had given him their home phone number during school.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I guess…school in general. It is so….confusing." She silently agreed with him on that.

"But…didn't you have school or went to school before? Oh wait…I forgot." Mei then flashbacked to 5th hour in which Lee had already asked that. "So…how…I mean who, taught you before you started high school?"

"Our father" Mikey replied in a serious manner. "And what about you and your sisters? You did say that you started in 5th grade."

"Our mother did. She taught us…then she…allowed us to go school."

"Oh…"

"But let's get off that note. Hey, did you hear about the Fall Festival this Saturday?"

"No…"

Mei smiled. "Well…there is one…maybe you and your brothers could come?"

"With just you?"

"No Silly…I will…'ask' my sisters if they will come." Knowing that 'asking' meant 'forcing', she grinned wickedly.

"Ok…"

"Mei…dinner time" came the voice behind the door. This voice belonged to Ray.

Mei placed her hand over the phone and yelled back, "Coming!" She soon put the phone back to her face, "Hey Mikey…I have to go now! So…Saturday…meet me at the fairgrounds…ok?!"

"Ok!" Mei clicked the phone off and hopped off the bed. She briskfully walked over to the door and opened it. Ray was leaning against the rail, staring over the side. She turned her attention to her sister who had emerged from the room. Mei grinned innocently, and Ray rolled her eyes. They both walked down the stairs, Ray in front. They reached the bottom and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

I AM SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT...i was busy with other story...thinking up plot ideas...writing new stories...trying really hard not 2 fail school...and trying 2 keep my sanity...well...i finally have updated!!! YAY!!!  
also...1 reviewer did give me something...she nos who she is...and i thank u and i was planning on using that...but hey...ppl...if u want...just give me some ideas....and not just plot ideas...give me some school experiences...and some of that nature...but plz...keep it PG...ok, thankz!

I have now…a lap top…so hopefully…I will get chapters in more…  
Also…I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favortied, and placed me and my stories on their alert list…that means a lot to me…I thank all of you!

ok...this is where u got 2 c more of school…yea...and i am so sry that i haven't said anything about the Shredder or the Shadow thing...well...i will sort of next week...-hint hint-...but any who...  
next chapter will involve the girls' past…so don't miss it…  
...so...u now no their classes suck... also...DON'T FORGET...I DON'T/WON'T/WANT 2 OWN TMNT!!!...thank u and good morning/good afternoon/good night!

review!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT


	6. A Family's Past

Chapter 6

A Family Past…

_It was the girl's home, but it was barely lit. In the middle of the dojo floor, five people were sitting. Four of the five were little versions of Lee, Ray, Dani, and Mei, of the ages of five. They all look the same as their older selves, except for Ray. Little Ray had sandy blonde and brown hair. In front of the girls was their mother and sensei. She was sitting on her knees, as well as her daughters. Her eyes were not close, but theirs were. Her physical appearance was something of, if not, goddess like._

_She had long silver white hair, which pilled around her. Her eyes, which unlike her children's, was open and the most magnificent color anyone could lay eyes on. It was not a single color, but more of a prism like glass color, shining like glitter. Her skin was pale white, like milk, and smooth. She was wearing a white dress, with sleeves that came down her arm and flared out at the ends and it came to her ankles. While wearing no shoes, her feet were visibly seen. _

_Her eyes scanned her children, who were in deep thought. She looked at them with no emotion; then smiled. "Open thy eyes my children…" Her voice was as luminous and motherly as an angel's. Her little girls obeyed and open their little eyes. In a quick second, a burst of light appeared before each girl, and soon weapons replaced the light. _

_In front of little Lee was a single katana in its sheath. "Thank you Mother" she said in a sincere voice and bowed her head. She touched the hilt and drew out the sword. After studying the blade, she re-sheathed it._

_Before the younger and blonder Ray was six silver kunai and a pile of silver shrunken. "Thank you Mother." She also bowed her head. She grabbed the six kunai, and one kunai was placed in between the fingers, except for the thumb and the pointer._

_Dani had a long staff with curved scythes at the tips before her. "Mother, I thank you for your wonderful gift." She bowed her head after she had finished speaking. She picked it up and ran her hand down it._

_A long silver chain with twin curved-tip daggers, one on one end and one on the other, was in front of the excitement Mei. She let out a loud squeal and happily said, "Thank you Mommie, oh thank you!" She jumped up and ran and hugged her mother tightly. The others followed and tackled their mother as well. They fell down with her and her children on top. They were all laughing, and the girl's mother began pushing them off. "Ok…ok…my girls, that is enough…" They got up slowly and still giggling. "Now girls, it is late. You all need to go to bed, and we will practice in the morning." The girls let out a moan of disappoint in reply._

"_But Mmoomm…" they whined. They all had puppy dog eyes beaming at her._

"_Girls, you need your rest so you can be ready in the morning" her charming motherly voice told them._

_They bowed their heads and walked off to their present rooms. As Mei ascended the steps, she looked over the railing. "Night Mommie!"_

_Their mother was picking up their new weapons and then turned to her. She smiled and replied, "Night my little one!"_

* * *

_She stood up on the ledge of the dojo floor and watched the two groups spar. The girls were still little, but two years older making them seven. Their mother had not aged in the two years. She had the looks of a young woman still. "Pick up the pace Micheliya!" _

_One group was Mei against her sister Dani. It was non-weapon, hand-to-hand combat. Mei was a bit slow, so Dani was getting her more. _

_Then she turned her head to her other two children, the eldest and second._

"_Not too hasty Rayelle. Pace yourself." Another fight was Ray against Lee. Ray and Lee were the fastest of the girls and dealt out blows one after another. Their mother watched every one of her girls and smiled at their progress. They were growing up so fast. "Keep going girls, you must be your best!"_

* * *

_They all stood in front of an elementary school. The girls were starting 5ht grade, they were all ten. The mother of the girls had her hair under a black wig. She was wearing all black, long sleeve shirt and long pants. Her shoes were also black. She was wearing black gloves and dark sunglasses. She was trying very hard to hide her skin, hair, and eye color from the Shadow. Her four daughters stood before her in a line. Lee was to her far right and then it went down by ages, her right-to-left._

_The ten year old Lee had her blonde hair in a pony tail. Her sapphire blue eyes scanned the school. Many students were walking inside. She was wearing a blue shirt and matching shorts, shoes, and matching backpack._

_Ray, who was the same age as her sisters, had her sandy blonde and brown hair to her shoulders. Boredom shown in her blood red eyes. She was wearing a red shirt under a black jacket. Her pants were also black, and her shoes were red. Her backpack was the same color of her eyes._

_Dani, ten years of age, was scanning with questing amethyst purple eyes. Her brown with gold specks hair was in two braids. She was wearing a purple outfit with a purple backpack on her back._

_The youngest Mei was excited. While looking around wildly with her golden eyes, her hair, which were in pigtails atop her hair, was swishing from side to side. Her tank top, shoes and backpack were orange yellow. Her shorts were blue. _

_All four girls turned and faced their mother and smiled. "Good bye Mom, thanks for letting us go!" You see this was the first time they had ever been to school. Their mother had been teaching them. She smiled as a reply._

"_You are welcomed my girls. Now hurry up or you will be late. But wait, close your eyes." They obeyed without hesitation. Then she pulled out four ribbons, one of different colors and tied it to the girls' hair._

_A blue ribbon with a cursive 'L' on one of the tails was tied onto Lee's ponytail. She smiled and bowed to her._

_A red ribbon with a cursive 'R' on one of the tails was tied and placed on the back of Ray's head. She smirked and bowed._

_A purple ribbon with a cursive 'D' on one of the tails was tied on Dani right braid. She smiled, blushed, and bowed her head._

_The last ribbon, which was orange and had a cursive 'M' on one of the tails, was tied to Mei's right pigtail. She smiled and bounced up and down with joy. _

_They all bowed together to their mother, and she bowed back. They turned around and ran off to the school. As they ran, they waved their hands. She smiled at their departure. Soon, her eyes widen and turned around. Nothing was there except people. She looked around and sighed. There was nothing, no shadow. She walked off back to their home. As she left, from a dark alley from across the street, a shadow watched her._

_**MINI LINE BREAK…MINI LINE BREAK…MINI LINE BREAK…MINI LINE BREAK**_

_The group of the four girls stood in the doorway of their first class. The students inside were all talking to themselves. _

"_Attention class! These are your new classmates. Come in girls!" the teacher, female, said. They walked in and stood in the front. Mei was holding Lee's hand. "Please tell the class your names."_

"_Lee."_

"_Ray."_

"_Dani."_

"_Mei."_

_The class stared at them and the teacher said, "Girls go to the back and pick out your seats." Soon the traveled back, when soon someone tripped Mei. Lee caught her, and Ray look for the culprit. She looked mad. Dani put a hand on her shoulder and gave her the 'Don't do it.' look. She turned around and headed to the back with the rest of her sisters. They sat down in age order going from left-to-right. Soon the three girls in front of them turned around. There was a boy in front of Dani. _

_In front of Lee was little Nicole. "Hi, I am Nicole, but most people call me Nick or Nicky. Nice to meet you." She held on her hand, and Lee hesitated to shake it. She then decided to shake it and smile. _

"_I am Lee."_

_In front of Ray was little Katie. "Katie is my name, but Kay is fine." She too stuck out her hand. Ray stared at her then shook it._

"_Name's Ray. Just Ray."_

_Little Nolie was in front of Mei. She held out her hand, and Mei shook it. "Nice to meet you, I am Nolie. It is a pleasure to meet you."_

"_Likewise, and I am Mei."_

"_Hehe, Me Mei."_

"_Hehe." All of the girls smiled at their new friends._

* * *

"_Mother…Mother…Mom…Mommie!!!" called out the young ninja girls, at the age of twelve. They were dressed all in black and their hair was up in buns. Their ribbons of different colors served as ninja eye bands. A mask was placed up to their nose so they could still breathe from the nose. They jumped from roof top to roof top. They were calling out 'Mother' several times as they traveled across the city. Soon they came upon a group of ninjas and a warehouse. They fought off the ninjas and peered in the doorway once all the ninjas were defeated. They walked in and sat down behind some boxes by a wall and watch._

_A shadow like figure was in the middle of the warehouse, and it soon called out, "Bring me the princess…" Soon a woman was dragged out by two ninjas. Her long white hair was dirty along with her outfit. She was then thrown in front of the shadow. She was on her knees. The shadow then grabbed her hair and pulled her up to face him. _

_Ray let out gasp and began to jump forward, but Lee stopped. "Lee…" she began._

"_Wait…" Ray then sat back down, but anger was flaring inside of her._

"_Hello princess…I am glad to find you again, because, you see, we have un-finished business." Then the shadow brought its other hand back and hit her across her face. It sent her several feet to the side and she was now facing the ground. A black slap mark was on her face now._

_Ray was gritting her teeth, and anger was nearly pouring out of her. Lee kept her cool, but she too was growing angry at the horrible treatment of her mother. Dani was shielding Mei from seeing what was going on._

_The shadow walked over to their mother and picked her up by her neck and held her up. She was chocking. "Now, give me the power you hold!"_

_Their mother chocked out, "Ne…nev…never…" She closed her eyes and an orb of white light surrounded her. The shadow dropped her and backed off. The light soon faded and she was now kneeling again on the ground. While growling at her, the dark force swiftly came up to her and kicked her in the stomach. It sent her another several feet away. She was now breathing hard and clutching her stomach._

_Dani gasped and Ray hit something._

_The shadow looked over at the boxes, but didn't see them. It then turned and stood next to her. "Now why won't you give me your powers, princess? Don't you want to live?"_

_She looked up and said, "I don't have all my powers, they are gone." The shadow grew furious. It picked her up again and began to squeeze her neck. The air in her lungs began to disappear. She stared at the shadow; then turned her eyes to the boxes. She could see her girls, and they saw her. She sent them a mental message, 'I love you.' Then she stopped breathing and living at that. The shadow grew angry and threw her lifeless body to the side._

_The girls gasped and then began to back out of the building. Tears were in their eyes. Ray was the last one out, and she stared at their mother for the longest time. "Mother…" she screamed, not on purpose, and the shadow turned and smiled._

"_So, this is where your power is, princess." It rushed over, as Ray turned and began out. It caught her arm and dug its sharp claws into her arm. One began to slice down the arm to the wrist. Ray screamed out in pain, and her sisters came over. They sent out blast, and the shadow back away. They ran away leaving the shadow temporarily blinded. "I will find you brats and gain your powers!"_

**_MINI LINE BREAK…MINI LINE BREAK…MINI LINE BREAK…MINI LINE BREAK_**

_After traveling several blocks away from the warehouse to the docks they stopped. Ray sat down while her arm was bleeding. Mei then kneeled by it and held her hands above the wound. It began healing, but a scar was left. They got up and tears were in their eyes. Mei was crying, and Dani and Lee were comforting her. Ray was looking at the milky white moon. They walked down the dock till they found a club. They peered inside and their eyes grew big. Inside dancing were four giant turtles._

"_Do you girls see giant, dancing turtles?" asked Mei. The other three nodded their heads. They watched and soon ninjas came in and so did two monsters. They a bigger ninja came in and the turtles sent him through the wall. They walked around to the side and continued to watch the fight. After the turtles defeated the ninja, the girls left to their home, without their mother. _

_At night, Mei cried the most._

* * *

YEAH…I finally updated after that long wait…sry…I was busy with other things…like other fanfictions…so yeah…sry…

…well…now u no their…*thinking up something good*…ok not good past!  
Yeah…they have been supporting themselves 4 sometime…u may ask 'how?'…well…one is a super genius and another is the second mother…yeah…do the math…

Also…the club scene was also the same scene from the second movie…so you can see that and know what is happening them…  
Next will be the fair…

PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	7. Fall Festival

Chapter 7

Fall Festival…

Mikey woke up early, around six, the next morning, which was a Saturday morning in the third week in November. He got dressed in an orange shirt and baggy light blue denim pants. His orange headband was around forehead. He put on his socks as he was sitting on the floor, when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Half way in putting on the sock, he looked up to see the face of his new human master/father.

"Good morning Master Splinter!" he said. He kept his voice low, so that he would not wake his brother yet.

"Good morning my son Michelangelo. Where are you going to this morning?" he asked as he sat down next to the blonde, spiky-haired teen.

"Well, a friend from school asked me and the guys to go to the fair today…is that all right?" He looked at his master with questioning eyes. His master smiled back.

"I guess it is alright, and I am glad that you are happy my son." Mikey smiled back. "Just be careful, you might not know what is around every corner." The smiled faded, and his head nodded. He finished with putting on the socks and got up to wake his brothers up.

* * *

**back at the girls' home…**

Mei was at the exit/entrance tapping her orange sandaled wearing foot repeatedly on the stone ground.

She was wearing a light, pale orange dress, that went to her knees, and a light denim jacket was over that. Her 'M' necklace was around her neck, and her hair was up in two pigtails again, with the right pigtail having the orange bow. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a loud 'huff' came from her mouth.

"Come ON!" she yelled. She huffed again and began to tap faster.

"Hold ON! And why do we have to go away?!" yelled Ray from her room.

"Just come ON!" Mei replied her older sister. She turned around and faced the large circular, iron door. All three of her older sisters stepped, simultaneously, out of their bedroom doors. They looked and each other and sighed. Walking down the steps of the staircases that were by their doors, they stepped onto the lower level stone floor. They walked around the lower area that was the dojo area and met up with their impatient sister.

Lee was wearing a royal blue shirt and long blue denim pants. Her tennis shoes were also blue as well. Around her necklace was the 'L' she wore every day, and pulled back into a pigtail with a blue bow. She then began to straighten her ponytail.

Ray had on a red tank top shirt, with her two necklaces over it. Her pants were a dark denim, and her shoes were red and black. Crossing her arms over her chest, a loud 'huff' came out of her mouth.

Dani had a basic purple shirt with black words across it reading, 'Smarter than you tink!' She had on regular blue denim pants, and shoes to match the shirt. Her silver glasses and necklace were present on her body. She kneeled down and began to tighten her shoes.

Mei turned around and asked in a loud tone of voice, "Ready?!" Lee finished, Ray rolled her eyes, and Dani stood back up. All three older sisters nodded their final answers. Mei smiled really big and turned around. She opened the door, and all four of them walked out.

* * *

All fours of the human brothers were waiting by the entrance arch of the fair grounds. It was a large arch that had 'WELCOME' written on it. In the distance, fair rides and booths were set up. People were already there, playing on the rides and buying treats. The four guys were looking off in different directions, keeping to themselves.

"When are they goin' to get here and did we HAFTA come Mikey?" asked the annoyed and impatient Raph. He was wearing his red headband across his forehead. He had on a red undershirt and a dark denim jacket, which looked like it had taken a beating, over the red shirt. His pants were baggy denim too, which didn't look better than the jacket. His shoes were old black tennis shoes.

"Just wait Raph, I know they will be here…"

"Mikey…I don't…" began the eldest turtle/human. While wearing his blue headband across his forehead, a blue hoodie, blue denim pants, and blue shoes, he was the blue-est person there.

"There they are!" finished the purple headband, purple shirt, blue denim pants and blue tennis shoed Donnie.

Then four of the girls were seen walking towards them. Mikey waved, and the shortest and youngest waved back to him. She began to ran, and her sisters, not a first, followed soon after her.

They got to them and Mei announced, "You guys made it!" The guys nodded their heads back to her. "Well then," she looked at her sisters, then to the guys, "LET'S GO!" Everyone nodded their heads. Then they traveled through the archway in one large group.

**MINI LINE BREAK MINI LINE BREAK MINI LINE BREAK MINI LINE BREAK**

Once inside the festival, the group of eight met up with the four friends of the girls, Nolie, Nicole, Katie, and Kyle. Now, this group of twelve went around having a great time. Of course, unknown to either the girls or the boys, were the fact that ninjas, dressed in all black, were watching them from the tops of the booths.

They went down a row of colorful booths, and Mikey stopped the entire group in front of a particular booth. On its sign, the words 'Karaoke Booth' caught Mikey's attention.

"Oh no Mikey! No way!" Raph began, really not wanting to sing. Mikey turned and faced his brothers with a big, wicked grin. He pulled his brother with the red headband with him and motioned for the other two to come.

"You should, I bet you will have LOTS of fun…" said Nicole. Lee nodded with her.

"Yeah, what harm could be done with dancing…" The two brothers looked at each other and sighed. Unwillingly, they walked up the side staircase and up onto the stage. Mikey was talking with the Music Man, who was in charge of the CD player. The Music Man nodded, and Mikey walked over his brothers on center stage and told them where to stand.

Mikey was standing in the front, Leo was back behind him and to the left, Donnie was behind Mikey and to the right, and Raph was behind Leo and Donnie and in the middle. Then the music began to play, and this song was familiar to the guys, and the girls as well.

It was the 'Ninja Rap' by Vanilla Ice.

_YO! it's the green machine  
__gonna rock the town without bein' seen  
have you ever seen a turtle Get Down?  
__Slammin' Jammin' to the new swing sound  
Yeah, everybody let's move  
__Vanilla is here with the new Jack Groove  
Gonna rock, and roll this place  
__With the power of the ninja turtle bass  
Iceman, ya know I'm not playin'  
__Devastate the show while the turtles are sayin:  
_

They continued to dance insanely to the music. They moves were the same exact moves as they once performed in the club. The four girls and friends watched them. The girls shift their glances nervously to one another. They began to think…

'_Those moves…_' Lee began to think.

'_Can't be…_' Ray continued.

'_Could they be…_' the third girl questioned in her mind.

'_No way…_' Mei denied. They continued to watch the guys. When their eyes met the guys' eyes they stared deeply at one another. To physically change the subject, they smiled, and the guys smiled back. Each group thought the other looked bothered.

_  
[chorus:]  
Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP!  
GO GO GO GO  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!  
GO GO GO GO_

The guys continued, with smiled on their faces. They felt happy, now they could be free, and no one would call them freaks. The girls and friends clapped along with the music, and people from around the area began to flock near them. They cheered them on._Drop that bass and get the NINJA RAP  
Feel it, if you know what i mean  
__Give it up, hour after hour  
Cause in this life there's only one winner  
__You better aim good so you can hit the center  
In it to win, with a team of four  
__Ninja Turtles that you gotta adore it's the:_

Lyrics, fill in the gap

Nolie began to clap, and she glanced at Mei. Mei was clapping but the face of question was upon her.

"Hey, doesn't this dance remind you of something?" Nolie asked. Mei turned to her white blonde and green-eyed friend and then to the guys. She stared at the four, but mainly Mikey, and nodded.

"Yeah, you are right…"

Nolie's little, eight year old sister began to grabbed Nolie's hands dance around her to the music. Nolie then began to dance with her.

Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP!  
GO GO GO GO  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!  
GO GO GO GO

Nolie and Dani began to dance around together as the song continued. They laughed as they did, but stopped when they realize two people were missing. Lee and Ray were those two. They looked around as they stopped but didn't see them._Because one day you might not slide  
Choose your weapon but don't slip  
__Vanilla's in control with the flex of the mic grip  
Rockin' the crowd the way it should be rocked  
__With the Miami drop that you like alot  
Hittin' like a Ninja Turtle when the bass kicks in  
__You better check your level  
The power of the Ninja is strong  
__Fightin' all the crooks until they're all cold gone_

Villians you better run and hide

They guys continued their dance, and as they did, their eyes traveled down to their friends in the front row. What struck them as odd was the fact that Lee and Ray were missing. They looked around, but continued to dance as they did.

Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP!  
GO GO GO GO  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!  
GO GO GO GO

The finale was a back flip from all four guys in sync. One up from the flip, they held their arms high in the air, and everyone who had gathered around began to clap and cheer. Mei and Dani smiled and clapped along with everyone else. The boys walked down the stage and met up with the two girls.

"Where are Lee and Ray?" Leo asked them. They looked at each and shrugged their shoulders.

"Don't know where they are" Mei replied him. They all looked around for the two girls.

"Maybe we should split up into groups of two to find them?" Don put in.

"Yeah, let's do that" Dani added. So the three teams of two were of: Leo and Raph, Donnie and Mikey, and Dani and Mei. Each group went different ways to find the lost sisters.

Leo and Raph looked around for the girls in one lane of booth on each side. They continued to looked, when Leo stopped his brother. He leaned his head to a deserted booth. He picked up something with his ear and tugged Raph over and around the side of the booth. They walked around and stood very still against the edge. Around the corner were voices.

"Shredder need' to lighten up, he is being too hard!" said a southern female voice.

"I disagree. He needs to stop before he gets into too far" said another voice, mature-like. Then footsteps were heard coming towards the brothers. They got off the wall, right when the two females came around the corner. They were Ray and Lee.

"Leo! Raph!" began Lee.

"What you guys doin' here?" asked Ray.

"Well, we were looking for you girls."

"Yeah, you kind'da left us when were dancin'."

"Sorry about that….something came up," Lee replied and motioned to the exit of the small alley way, "What to go back to the others?" The guys nodded. They turned around and headed out with the girls behind them. Leo and Raph looked at each other, as well as Lee and Ray. They walked out and headed back to the others, who were not far down the row.

* * *

"Do you think that they heard us?" asked Lee. Lee and her sister were wearing a tank top and pajama pants. They were both on the dojo mats and most of the lights were turn off that night.

"I don't know…" Ray said as she looked off. "I don't know; I hope not."

* * *

"What do you think they meant?" asked Leo to his younger brother Raph. They were in the kitchen late at night; talking in a low tone of voice, so that they would not wake everyone else.

"What do ya think Leo?! They work or connected wit de Shred-Head…" Raph replied harshly. Leo stared at his human hands. Then something clicked in his mind. The girls and the ninjas…did they have a common ground. Raph soon snapped his train of thought. "Well, I'm goin' ta bed!" Leo nodded to him and turned to the window in the kitchen. Outside, the darkness of the night was clearly visible, even in New York. You just had to look, the same with secrets. Whatever the girls were hiding, Leo knew it was connected with him and his brothers.

* * *

Ok…that was a fun chapter! And now the first hint is given to the girls from the guys! The hints are that the two groups might not be telling the whole truth! And now with that scene behind the booth…well now things are going to get strained! Next will be shopping…for both parties! And also…  
**Mei:** *runs in* look what i found..*holds up a bottle of pink stuff*  
? what is that?  
**Dani: **what is it?  
-_-; didn't I just ask that…  
**Mei:** i don't know *drinks some*  
*her sisters faces: 0_o**then they drink it too once proven to bad, but...*  
**All:** AAA…  
…0.o *the four girls have been turn into chibis* HAHAHAHAHAHA…*rolls on the floor laughing*  
**Chibi Ray: **SHUT UP!  
Can't..haha..stop…haha  
**Chibi Ray:** Oh I will make you stop…*runs and tackles me*  
Stop..haha…it…  
**Chibi Lee:** -_-; great…  
**Chibi Mei:** X)  
**Chibi Dani: ***reading a book too big for her chibi self*

REVIEW!! Also…check out my pro. 4 a link where I have designed the TMNG girls…  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	8. Mall Time is the Best Time

Chapter 8

Mall Time is the Best Time…

"WAIT UP MEI!" yelled out Dani, who was chasing her younger sister Mei down the Mall. Mei has hurrying to get to a store, which was having a 75 percent off sale. People passed the two running girls and curious stares followed them. Stores on both stories lined the alleyway.

"Hurry Dani! The Sale!" Mei cried out as she pointed to the store down the mall way. In its display windows were 'Sale! 75 percent off!' signs. Mei string-tied orange pouch hook onto a thin orange ribbon around her waist and denim shoulder purse that were bouncing at her side. Mei had her hair up and necklace on. She was wearing a white dress with orange hearts running across it from her right shoulder to her waist. The dress came to mid-thigh, and her white boots, with an orange strips, one on each side on her legs, came to her knees. Mei finally stopped in front of the store and was mesmerized by the side in the window.

Dani came a little after her and was doubled-over trying to catch her breath. Glasses wearing Dani had her hair up in the regular braids and necklace was present over her black vest, which covered the white blouse underneath. A silver watch with a purple face, which revealed that it was three o'clock in the afternoon, was on her left wrist. She was wearing long pair of jeans and thong sandals that had purple stones embedded in the strap.

"Mmeeii" she huffed out, "What is so special about this sale?" Dani then stood back up and fixed her glasses. She stared at the signs and rolled her eyes. She wondered how on Earth that Mei was able to talk her into going shopping. She had work to be done.

Mei turned around, and her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Be-CAUSE, it is a sale, and I can get more things." Mei then turned and bolted through the doorway. Dani sighed and shook her head. Then a familiar teenage boy voice's called for Dani from behind her.

"DANI!!" the voice called out. Dani turned a 180 and saw the running bodies of four teenage boys and one adult female with fiery red hair. In no time flat did all five of them reach Dani.

* * *

On this third Sunday in November, the guys and April decide to go shopping at the Mall. It was April's idea, and Mikey wanted to see what it was like. Raph and the others weren't so sure, but they decide to go anyway. They never really gotten to be 'normal' before. So they hoped into April's small hunter green car and handed straight for the New York Mall, or one of them.

It wasn't a huge mall, two stories, and the guys stared at it with curiosity and amazement. They got out of the car in front of the large building, and April drove up into the Parking lot. They continued to stare at the mall; then April, who had finished parking the car, came back.

The guys were wearing matching outfits. The shirts had their color on them (Lee-Blue, Raph-Red, Donnie-Purple, Mikey-Orange) and their first letter on them. Their pants were all jeans and tennis shoes were color coordinated to the boys. Their weapons were left home, and their heads of hairs was brushed, well Leo's and Donnie's were. They had their eye band's across their foreheads. April was wearing a simple green shirt and denim pants.

"Ready guys?" she asked them. They nodded their heads, and all five of them walked inside.

It wasn't too long till Donnie pointed out someone they knew. They headed down the left wing of the mall, and Donnie happened to notice a certain light brown and golden specked braided hair girl.

"DANI!" Donnie called out. The girl turned her body, and at that moment, the five of them jetted of towards her.

* * *

The guys and a woman reached Dani, and she smiled at their arrival.

"Hey guys! And…" Dani greeted, while glancing at red head.

She smiled and replied, "I'm April. Nice to meet you, you must be the friend from school I've heard about." April struck out her hand, and Dani shook it.

"Nice to meet you Miss April. I'm Dani, and yes, I am a friend of the four Hamato boys." She glanced at the guys, and Donnie looked away. She smiled and soon asked the guys, "What brings you here to the mall today?"

"Oh, April said we could spend time around more people…" Mikey replied her. Dani cocked an eyebrow.

"'Spend time around more people…' What does that mean?" Dani questioned.

They looked hastily at each other, as did April, and Leo began "Um…it means…"

"MIKEY!!" Mei said as she ran out of the store, carrying many shopping bags on her arms. She skid to a stop and smiled really largely at the guys. "Hey guys! Fancy seeing you all here!" She glanced at April and asked her, "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm April."

Mei smiled at her and replied, "Oh coolie! And you all have come here to shop?"

The guys nodded and all replied, "Yep!"

"Oh that is cool! Now if…HEY! THERE'S LEE AND RAY!" Everyone turned to see the last two girls walked down the mall wing. They were talking to themselves, but once they heard their names, they looked towards the sourced. They guys noticed they smiled, but it wasn't a 'happy' smile, but more like a 'forced' smiled

* * *

"What do we tell dem? It was our dog dat got out, and we just had ta chase 'im down" Ray asked as they left the large vault way. Lee was right by her side. Ray was wearing both of her necklaces like always. She was wearing a regular red shirt, with nothing on it, and dark blue jeans. The jeans had rips in them and covered most of her black tennis shoes.

"No, that will not work. Doubt they will believe it" Lee replied her dark brown and red-tipped hair sister. Lee, having her hair up and necklace on, was wearing a nice fitting royal blue shirt and nice fitting blue jeans. Her tennis also matched her outfit in color. Both continued to walk down the stone tunnel way.

"Well, what do we tell dem…" They turned left and up the stone staircase and out of the tunnel way. The brightness of the sun caused the two girls to cover their eyes.

"Nothing…don't bring it up." Both teenagers continued down the sidewalk.

"What if dey bring it up?" Lee sighed at her sister question. They continued towards the mall.

"I do not know Ray. I do not know."

* * *

Both two older girls walked over to the group and greeted the boys and their female chaperon with quick 'Hellos'.

"And you must be Lee and Ray?" April asked. Both girls nodded their answer.

"We are ma'am. I am the oldest of my sisters, Lee."

"I'm Ray…second." The 'second' came as if Ray was ready to choke and die than say it. April smiled.

Then Mei spoke up, "Well then, since we are all here, LET'S GO SHOPPING!" She held her fist high in the air, and everyone laughed. They then turned and walked down the alleyway. Leo and Raph glanced over to Lee and Ray, who were conversing with each other. The two girls then caught the glances of the boys, and just stared at them with no emotion. It seemed that Lee's royal blue eyes and Ray's crimson eyes stared right through them.

* * *

Ray had her hands in her front pants pockets and was leaning against the small shop's glass windows. Her ruby eyes scanned the people who were sitting down in the food court area just beyond her. Everyone seemed…happy. She stared at them, almost envying them. They were free. Not tied down to the way of the ninja, or the ninjas who wish them dead. Anger welled up inside of her, and inside her pockets her hands balled into fist. It was a day so peaceful like this that she hated the people who were free. Her eyes seemed to darken in color. Her scar, the thin grey line running down from her elbow to her wrist on her left arm, was throbbing a bit.

"Ray" came a familiar Brokenly style accent. She turned her head to the left and saw Raph standing there. He had his hands in her pockets. A small smirk formed on Ray's face.

"Hey Raph, what's up?" He walked over to her and leaned up against the wall next to her. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothin', just waitin' till they get out."

"Same here…" She then continued her trance on the people. Raph also watched the people. He then began to think about some things to himself.

_So, this is how people spend their days. Just wondering around and talkin'. Not much happenin'. Kind-of boring… Not like the life of a ninja. Fightin' the Foot and Shred-head. Thinkin' of which…_

"Hey Ray…" The dark brown haired teen then once again snapped the girl out of staring. She turned to face him.

"Yeah…."

"About yesterday…" he began.

_Oh no, crap…_

"Yeah Raph…" She gulped a little bit.

"That was a fun afternoon…" Ray internal sighed to herself. She then turned back to the people.

"Yeah it was a fun afternoon." Raph smiled at her replied. He noticed that she tensed up, meaning she was expecting him to say something that would freak her out. But once he had said that comment, he noticed she relaxed. Wonder what she was thinking I was goin' to say…'Where did you go?' or 'What did you run off and do?' He pondered over that and wondered…What were they hiding.

* * *

_Inside the shop…_

It was a jewelry store and inside was the rest of the group. Necklaces, bracelets, belts, and other stuff lined the wall. A stand had many different colored nail-polishes, and other stands were decorated with earrings and rings. In the middle of the store was the cashier counter. Mei was looking at the many stands that held the many different nail-polishes. She picked one tiny bottle up, and inside of it was the orange glow of the liquid. She marveled at it.

"Oooo…" she hummed out. Her eyes were locked on the color. Then the blond spiky haired teen came up from behind her.

"What'cha lookin' at?" Mei then jumped at the statement and spun around.

"Mikey?!" she exclaimed, "don't do that?!" Mikey only smiled back at her. She smiled back; then answered his question. "This pretty nail-polish." She held it up to show him, and he looked at it and smiled.

"Cool color dudette!" Mei then giggled.

"Yeah, I was thinking about getting it!" She placed the small bottle in the tiny plastic shopping cart and held the cart to her side.

"You should! It would look good on you!" Mei blushed and smiled.

"Then I will get it!" Mikey smiled back. Mei then walked to the counter; Mikey walked at her side. Both were smiling.

_He is so cute…_ she thought to herself.

_She is one cool dudette… _he thought to himself.

* * *

On the right wall of the store, necklaces, belts, and bracelets hung on pegs jutting out of the wall. The bracelets were the first section. Each one was different and each one held its own beauty…Just like people. Each person on the earth was different, in their own special way. Some given beauty; some give brains. As for the teenage light brown haired girl, she was both together. Beauty and Brains. But it did not stop her from her ninja duties.

Her violet eyes scanned the wall decorate in bracelets, thinking about each bracelet and what they could mean.

One bracelet was a string of pearls. _A string of white orbs, so beautiful…_

Next one was a blue ribbon bracelet with a small blue topaz gem hang from it. _Blue for serenity…peace…_

After that was the bracelet that caught the young girl's eyes and attention. It was a simple silver chain bracelet and hook into the chain was a small amethyst stone in the shape of a heart. _Amethyst purple…the color of royalty…_

Dani delicately picked the bracelet up and tried to clasp it onto her wrist. After several tries, the brunette was about to give up and try…

"Do you need help Dani?" said a voice from her left side. Then two hands came into her field of vision and clasp the bracelet onto her wrist. She followed the hands to the person and saw the black haired Donni standing there.

She smiled softly and said to him, "Thank you Don."

He looked at her with his light brown eyes, which were behind his black reading glasses. He smiled and replied her, "You can call me Donnie, and purple is a very interesting color."

She smiled back and nodded. "Yes it is. The color of royalty in fact."

He chuckled. "Really now…" Dani nodded and smiled again. Then they both preceded to the counter to pay for the bracelet.

* * *

There were only two stands in the entire shop that had rings on them. Many different rings, for many different things. Rings were very symbolic at times. Some meant the everlasting love between two people, and some just meant decoration. For one young blonde, it meant something.

She slipped a ring on, which had a large blue gem on it. She carefully slipped it on her left ring finger, and it fit snug. She held the hand up and marveled at it. And at that moment, she felt as if everything in the world didn't matter. She just felt…happy. She smiled at her bliss, but was soon brought back to the world of the now. Nothing was happy. Every since the Hamato boys had made their arrival, keeping their family secret was harder than ever. Some might question why…but still, Lee knew her family was wanted and was not normal. She continued to look at the ring and mulled over the problem. Once the Shadow problem reached her thinking, anger rose a bit. She continued to stare at the ring, but it would seem to anyone close by that her eyes were glowing a bit.

"Nice ring…" came an unknown to her at the time. The glow faded quickly, and she dropped her hand. Leo came out from behind her and stood next to her. She nodded.

"Yes it is…" she replied. She looked into his brown eyes then glanced to the counter. "I'm going to pay for it now…" She turned and began to walk away.

Leo stood there watching her as she left. He felt something inside of him, but it was something he had never felt before. The feeling was soon suppressed as Leo began to think about some important things. He was worried that his brothers were getting to close to the girls. He had noticed his younger brothers with the other girls and was worried. What if they turned back, or never did at all? Then something else came up that Leo did not think of. Did his brothers what to turn back after all this? He then began to find his brothers and ask them the question that haunted his mind.

* * *

_In the food court…_

After shopping for a while, the guys and girls, including April, decided to sit down in the food court area and eat something to eat. They sat down at tables, eight to a table. April had to grab and extra chair and pulled it up to the table. They sat down and began to discuss what to get.

"Pizza!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Ice Cream!" Mei declared. Then the two teens went at it to see you would win. Everyone stayed out of the argument.

"Pizza!"

"Ice Cream!"

"Pizza!"

"Ice Cream!"

Then April decided to break it up. "How about pizza AND ice cream?" Both arguing blondes then agreed to the terms of getting both. Then three girls walked up to the nine.

"Hey Girls…and guys…"

"Hi everyone!"

"Sup…" Everyone turned to see three teen girls walking up. They two were holding shopping bags.

"Hey Nick!" replied Lee. Nicole was wearing a green shirt, which selves came off her shoulders, and an under white shirt, which selves came to her wrist. She was wearing blue jeans, a few rips at the knees, and bagged at the shoe, which were tennis shoes. Her golden blonde hair was up in a ponytail.

"Hi Nolie!" Mei cried out. She smiled and waved at her friend. Nolie smiled and waved back. Nolie's white blonde hair was in pig-tails. She was wearing a pink silk blouse and blue jean pants. He flats were pink and sparkly.

"Sup Kay…" Ray replied her friend. Katie shrugged her shoulders. All three of the girls then sat down at the table next to the group's. Kaite was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. Her hands were in her front hoodie pockets. She was wearing black tennis shoes.

"We are about to order ice cream AND pizza…want some?" Mei asked them. They all nodded.

Some April paid for two large pizzas, and everyone got an ice cream. Mei was licking hers when suddenly…

"Mei…your ice cream is going to fall…" Kay stated. Sure enough, Mei noticed that her ice cream was about to fall and was able to catch it back onto the cone.

"Thanks Katie!" Katie shrugged her shoulders. Everyone then continued on eating their ice cream and pizza.

After everything was finished, the three friends went off to a different part of the mall, while the nine went in a different direction. They waved good-bye as they parted.

* * *

All nine of them were walking outside and the sky was beginning to darken in color. Reds, oranges, and yellows lit up the sky at where the golden orb was disappearing. They walked out; most of girls were carrying bags. Raph decide to get his ears pierced, which disappointed his older and younger brother and gain 'You-are-in-trouble' looks from Leo. Mikey thought it was cool-looking. They all were talking with themselves while passing the cars in the parking lot. Then everyone went quiet and stopped.

"What's wrong…" Mei began, and the guys hushed her. Their eyes darted around, and they surrounded the five females. While the guys' backs were to the girls, they looked to each other. They seemed to be talking with their minds, since after a couple of seconds of staring at each other, they nodded. Then the group was surrounding by people in black outfits.

"Foot…" Raph and his brothers hissed. The girls looked at each other again.

"Who or what are they?" Mei asked, but her question seemed like she knew these 'ninjas'. The guys then held their stance and were waiting for the ninjas to attack. The ninjas soon attacked them, but the guys preformed numerous hand-to-hand attacks and fended them off. Without them noticing, Ray looked like she was ready to attack. Lee griped her arm.

"Don't…" Lee hissed in Ray's ear. So the girls didn't get into the fight. After several minutes the ninjas retreated. The guys were still in stance even after, but after proven safe and came back together.

"You all alright?" Leo asked them. They all nodded.

"Thanks Leo, but why did they attack us?" Lee asked him.

"Don't know…"

Then April spoke up, "Girls, want to come back to my house for some dinner? It is getting late and well after that incident, you never know. Do you think your parents would mind?" The girls looked at each other communicating with their eyes.

The girls looked at each other and all nodded together, and Dani replied their answer, "We would like that very much. I don't think our…parents would mind."

"Oh! But my car is so small…" April gasped.

"Don't worry, we will walk them to the apartment April!" Mikey said to the adult female. The boys nodded their entire answer.

"That will be fine with us" Lee finished. April nodded and got into her car. The eight teens back away and watched April drive away, waving good-bye. Then the eight teens began to walk to April's apartment.

* * *

_At April/Casey's apartment…_

As the eight teenagers ascended the several flights of staircase, the girls began to ask a couple of questions.

"So, why do you stay at Miss April's apartment?" asked Dani.

"Well you see…um…our house is getting re-done, and we needed a place to stay" Leo replied her. He and Donnie were leading, the four girls in the middle, and Mikey and Raph were at the end.

"Oh, but for how long?"

"Don't know…" Donnie replied this time. As the climbed the last flight of stairs, they walked down the hallway and stopped at the fourth door to the left.

"Welcome to April's home…" Mikey presented. He opened the door, and they all walked in.

* * *

_Later on…_

They were sitting around in the living with plates on their laps. They had lasagna for dinner. April, Casey, and Master Splinter—who was going by Yoshi—were sitting on the couch. Leo and Donnie took each of the two recliners. Lee was sitting in a dinning chair, next to Leo's chair; Dani doing the same, except next to Donnie. Raph, Ray, Mei, and Mikey were all sitting on the floor.

They were eating in silence, till one orange-banded ten spoke up, "Let's watch a movie!" Everyone looked at him.

"Why not…" April said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But what are we going to watch?"

"Hmmm…" everyone hummed out.

"How about an action movie?" Leo asked.

"Horror" Raph put in.

"Romance!" Mei basicly yelled. Everyone looked at her, and she began to blush and repeated quieter, "How about a romance movie?" After many minutes of…'discussing', they decided on watching _The Titanic_.

"Ugg…" Ray complained as the movie began. Mei was laying down, on her belly, right in front of the TV, and Mikey was next to her. Everyone else was remained seated were their were before. They had put their plates up in the sink before they started the movie.

_During the last bit of the movie…  
_(Spoilers for the movie _The Titanic_…)

During the movie, April, Casey, and 'Yoshi' had went to bed, and Lee, Ray, and Dani took the couch in that order going from left to right. All three had fallen asleep on the couch. Lee had put her head down on the arm rest, Ray was in a sitting position with her knees drawn to her chest and placed her chin on her knees, and Dani had rested her head on the other arm rest. Leo had fallen asleep in the recliner, as well as Donnie. Raph was sleeping on the fall before the couch.

Mei was crying, "No Jack…don't die…" Mikey then looked over at her and began to pat her shoulders. Mei looked at him and smiled through her tears. "I hate this part."

He smiled back, "Well, at least she lives on…"

Mei hiccupped, "Yeah…" The movie ended, and soon footsteps were heard entering the now dark living room. A light flick on, and April stood there in a pink pajama pants and a short pink shirt revealing some of her stomach. Lee soon began to awake.

"Oh, what time is it?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Mei and Mikey sat up on the floor.

April yawned and replied her, "Eight…" Lee and Mei gasped.

"Eight?!" they both exclaimed. Lee got up quickly, and barely missed tripping on Raph.

"We have to get home…" Mei stood up and began to looked for her shoes, since she was only wearing her socks.

"You have to go home?" asked Mikey, disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah…" Lee replied as she slipped her feet into her tennis shoes. She then walked over, again missing Raph's sleeping body and shook Ray and Dani awake. They woke up and began to yawn and stretch.

They got up, and Ray asked, "Waz goin' on?" Dani nodded to her question as she too wanted an answer. Lee then tossed her sisters' shoes at them, which they caught and grunted.

"It is eight; we got to go!" After that, the remaining three teen boys began to awake.

"What's going on?" Leo asked as he stretched and sat up in the recliner.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Donnie asked as he placed his glasses back onto his face.

"It's eight and late. We have to get home" Dani replied. They began to walk out of the apartment, and April walked over and opened the door for them.

"Thank you Miss O'Neil for the dinner" they all said in the unison. As they walked out, Lee, Dani and Ray eyes the backpacks of the boys, then exited the apartment. April walked over to the guys, and they looked at each other. They said nothing as they then settled back down to go back to sleep, Raph and Mikey now sharing the couch.

* * *

_Outside April's apartment building…_

The four girls walked out of the building and began to walk down the side walk.

"Well that was…fun…" Mei said with joy.

"Yeah…fun…" Ray said with a roll of her eyes. They continued down the sidewalk, but Lee stopped them.

"Guys…look…" she said with a point of her finger upwards to the top of the building. Her sisters followed the finger upward and squinted their eyes. They looked and nodded. They walked into the alley and then climbed up the fire escapes. As the climbed upward, they took the ribbons that made their bows and necklace and placed them over their eyes. They were eye holes so that they could see. They tied their hair up into buns and pulled out masked made up fabric, and they tied them around their neck and used it to cover their mouths. They continued and Lee and Ray pulled out kunai, Dani pulled out a small stick, and Mei began to pull out a chain which surround her waist. They reached the top of the building and began to look around. Then ten foot ninjas appeared.

"Only ten?" said the masked Ray, with three kunai gripped in the crease of her fingers, three in both hands. She smirked.

"I guess the Shredder is recognizing that we are tougher than him…" Mei replied while twirling one of end of the chain, and she held on to the other by the dagger handle.

"Don't get over confident" Lee stated with one kunai in each hand.

"Yeah, you never know…" Dani replied as she pressed a button on the stick, which it extended forming a long staff and then a sharp scythe flicked out at each end. Then the ninjas attacked.

Each girl had about two ninjas, Lee and Ray had three. Lee pared two ninjas using kunais, while using kicking the third in the chest, sending the ninjas across the roof. She then attacked both ninjas, and high crest kicked one ninja. While kicking the ninja, she then sent that ninja into the other ninja. They ran into each other, and their heads hit each others. Then Ray split kick two ninjas, who came after her, both went over the edge of the roof. The third what knock off his feet, and Ray flicked a hand of kunai at the ninja. One pieced each shoulder; the third hit the gut. The ninja doubled over, and Ray took the opportunity to smash the ninja head into her knee. Dani began to spin the bladed staff above her head as two ninjas came after her. Then sliced at their knees, of course hitting them. They fell to their bloody knees, then soon after they went down, Dani used the staff as a bat and hit them in their heads. It sent them into the next building's wall. Mei was twirling the chain end, which had also a dagger on it, and aimed for one ninja attacker's leg. It encircled around it, and she pulled it tight. She gripped the chain and yanked it, sending the ninja flying. She then loosed the chain as the ninja flew through the air and pulled it back just in time to use the daggers to par another ninja. She kicked the ninja in the chest, then spin kicked him again, sending him sliding across the roof. The girls looked around, and saw no more ninjas. They looked at each other and then walked back to the fire escape and climbed down. As they did, they put up their weapons, put the mask up, and tied the bows and necklace up.

* * *

_At the Shredder's warehouse base…_

"Report Foot!" the Shredder ordered as some of ten ninjas had returned from the scouting mission.

"Master, four females who can fight as ninjas has defeated us!" one replied. The Shredder stared at him. Then a chill feeling came over him, like as if ice was poured directly on his body.

"Four ninja females…did they show…any sort of 'power'?" asked the shadow creature. The Shredder turned around to see the shadow advance towards him and his warriors. The shadow had gain a body type form, though it was completely black. It passed him, and he noticed that the shadow was directly his height. It stopped in front of the Foot soliders.

"Now…what did these girls look like?" the shadow hissed out. It held its black arm up and pointed it to the ninjas head. The eyes—or what would be eyes—began to glow a dark purple. The Foot soliders began to shudder and try to back away, but stop. They could not move, or speak. Then a burning sensation lashed in their minds. Wave after wave of pain pulsed through their skulls. They only groaned out in agony. The shadow continued on, a grin forming on its shadowy form.

* * *

Ooo…what will happen next? Will the shadow find the girls? Will the guys ever return to normal? Will I ever stop asking questions?  
Well…that is the end of Chapter 8…next chapter will be the Thanksgiving holiday…but the fourth week will be split up into two chapters…first girls' then guys'! so be waiting on that!  
**Ray: **not much to say here…  
**Mei:** me neither…  
*Lee and Dani are gone* where is Lee and Dani?  
**Ray and Mei:** don't know…  
Hmm…also...i would like to thank **ninjagirl15981 **for her help for the part of the food court and the friends...i need to add them in, and she gave me that idea! THANKZ!!!

Review!

PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	9. Intro to a Week

Chapter 9

Intro to a Week…

**Monday, Day 1  
**(A/N: Mon., Tues., and Weds. is focused on the girls…the last three days(which will be next chapter) will be with the guys)

Of course, due to the fact there was a holiday on the fourth Thursday of November, the schools in the city of New York, including the girls' and guys' school, were giving the students a week off. This evening, the four young ninja girls were each doing something different from her sisters.

Ray was, of course, watching TV on one of the couches in front of it. Either it was that, or go for a joy ride on her motor-bike. She decided on watching TV. She, while laying down on her side, flipped through the channels, occasionally yawning as she did this. She continued to push the 'Up' button on the channel changer for the next couple of minutes. She yawned again, before deciding on one channel, but muting it.

Dani was, as always, in her lab working on another program. She was sitting down, Indian style, in her large silver-metal chair. Her shoes had been removed and placed neatly by one of the lab's two entrances. While her eyes darted from the main large screen in front of her to the small screens to the sides, her fingers danced along the keyboard, lightly littered with wrappers of her favorite candy—White Chocolate Truffles--. The glow coming from the many shapes and numbers that appeared bounced off of her face and was reflected in her glasses. She took a yawn in and continued on typing out codes onto the large screen.

Like most of the time spent in their home, Lee was practicing with a wooden dummy. She was not using any weapon at the time. She kicked it twice in the side, then one jab to the middle area. KICK, KICK, JAB. Performing that over and over, but switching sides of the dummy and aiming higher or lower. Finally after ending her practice session with a high-crest kick to the dummy's head and a sweep kick to the post, she ended training and walked across the dojo mats. While jumping from the mats to the three foot ledge, she continued on and into the small kitchen. She stopped when she heard a conversation going on. Turning her head to the left, she saw Mei talking on the phone.

Mei had her back to the only entrance to the small kitchen. She was sitting by the island in the middle of the kitchen and was talking on the phone. With who? With Mikey, of course. She giggled at a couple of things he said. He was quite funny, she thought to herself. Mei had been talking to him from the past hour or so. Not really playing attention to anything that was happening around her led up to her being scared when Lee had walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. Mei jumped up and whirled around to face the stranger. Ninja senses kicked in as she did this, and so she had also created space between her and the stranger, just in case. Mei was relieved to see her sister, but also at the same time, not. Lee had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mei, is anything alright?" came Mikey's voice from the small portable phone. Mei stared at her sister, as did Lee. Then she replied Mikey.

"Yeah, everything fine. Just got spooked, that's all. Hey, can I call you back tomorrow." Mikey replied 'Yeah,' and she clicked the 'Off' button on the phone. She placed the phone on the table and continued to stare at her sister. An innocent grin struggled to be on her lips. "H-hey Lee…" she stuttered a bit. Lee didn't look all too happy.

"Was that one of the boys?" she answered in a voice with no emotion, but still all too powerful. Mei gulped and bit her lips. Slowly, Mei nodded her head. Lee let out a sigh, while bowing her head a bit, and her shoulders dropped. Lee then sat down on one of the wooden stools, her eyes closed as she was sitting there. Mei stared at her oldest sister; then sat down next to her sister on the stool she had once sat on before.

"Lee…" Mei began, but Lee cut her off.

"Michelleiya, you know the rules. No one is to call us at home. The call could be traced, and our home found." Lee opened her eyes once she finished the statement, and with them, she stared at her sister. Mei stared back then bowed her head.

"I know Lee, but…"

"And furthermore," Lee interrupted, and Mei brought her head up, "I don't think you should get close to that Mikey boy. He could…"

"Could What, Leonniaya?!" Mei replied in a harsh tone. Lee tensed up at her youngest sisters stated. It wasn't like Mei to snap back at her. Lee then sighed and shifted her glance away.

"He could find out who we are, what we are, and could get caught in the cross-fire between us and Sherdder and the Shadow." Mei stared at her sister, still with no emotion; then sighed.

"You are right…" Lee glanced back to her sister and saw that her youngest sister's amber-gold eyes were beginning to water. She let out a small gasp and quickly embraced her sister before she began to cry.

"Mei…" she muttered in her sister's ear, "don't cry. I didn't mean anything bad. I just…"

"I know Lee. I know. But…I really do like this boy. He doesn't pick on me, or call me names. He is nice, sweet, kind…" Lee began to rub her sister's back, while tears from her sister's eyes fell onto her shoulders.

"It's okay. It's okay" Lee whispered into Mei's ear; then she began to sing a little small their mother sang for them.

"_It's okay my little one,  
__Everything will be alright.  
__Hush now my little one,  
__I am right here with you.  
__Stop crying my little one,  
__For I am here with you.  
__I love you my little one,  
__For you are my little dear one._"

Lee finished the little lullaby and found out that Mei had stopped crying. She broke the embrace and saw that Mei's eyes were a golden topaz began. She smiled, as did Mei.

"Thank you, _Retsis_[1] Leonniaya." Lee nodded back her 'You're Welcome.' Then Mei smiled.

"_S'ti yako ym elttil eno,  
__Gnihtyreve lliw eb thgirla.  
__Hsuh won ym elttil eno,  
__I ma thgir ereh htiw uoy.  
__Pots gniyrc ym elttil eno,  
__Rof I ma ereh htiw uoy.  
__I evol uoy ym elttil eno,  
__Rof uoy era ym elttil raed eno._"

Some of the words came out a bit stressed and unrepeatable, but Mei had got through the lullaby. Lee smiled then together they sang it again.

"_S'ti yako ym elttil eno,  
__Gnihtyreve lliw eb thgirla.  
__Hsuh won ym elttil eno,  
__I ma thgir ereh htiw uoy.  
__Pots gniyrc ym elttil eno,  
__Rof I ma ereh htiw uoy.  
__I evol uoy ym elttil eno,  
__Rof uoy era ym elttil raed eno._"

After they had sung it together, Lee had stood up from the stool and smiled at her youngest sister. Mei smiled back and followed her sister. They then headed out of the kitchen and into the main area of their home. They were about to walked around the dojo area, but Mei grabbed Lee's arm softly and stopped her.

"What is it Mei?" Lee asked with concern in her eyes.

"I wanted to ask you this: Do you like Leo?" Lee's eyes grew, and she stood there staring at her sister. She mulled over the answers in her mind; then replied.

"I don't know Mei. I haven't given much thought about it."

Mei smirked a bit, "Think about it, okay?" Mei then passed her sister and headed for the TV and to Ray. Lee watched her as she left. First, she was confused at the random outburst. Then she then began to think about Mei's question.

Did she like Leo?

'No' instantly popped up. She had a duty to her mother and to her family to protect them from harm. It was her name and birth right to do so. But, what about finding love. Her mother did, and now her sister.

Did she like him?

She asked herself the same question once more, but this time something else popped into her mind. She thought about it and a small smile formed on her lips. Maybe she did. She then shook the question away from her mind and turned left to the black iron spiral staircase that lead up to the second floor. She ascended it and turned right to walk up to a door with a large metal 'L' nailed to it. While opening the door, she walked into her royal blue color room.

The floor, walls, and ceiling were the royal blue. Her bed was low to the ground and was covered with ocean blue sheets. Japanese art scroll hung from the wall and a bookcase was on the left wall, filled with books. There was a short night table with a lamp on it, giving light, which casted a shadow behind her on the door, after she had closed it.

She walked across her room in a left direction to go to her closet, which had no door, but a thin, silky blue blanket draped down in the doorway. She pushed the blanket aside and walked inside. A few minutes later, Lee emerged wearing a blue tank top, coming down to just above her belly button, and blue pajama pants. She walked off to her bed and sat down. While closing her eyes, she let out a sigh and cleared her mind. After opening her eyes, she reached over and turned the lamp off. She then pulled the sheets up, laid down on the bed, and covered herself in the sheets. Quickly as she had laid down in bed, she soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Tuesday, Day 2**

The next morning, every one of the girls woke up at different times. Lee woke up, was dressed, and beginning to practice before eight. Ray, on the other hand, didn't stir from the couch, which she had fallen asleep on after not finding anything to wake, till noon. Dani appeared from the lab, looking like she had gotten no sleep, an hour before Ray had woken up. Mei was out and about in the sub-terrain home around nine in the morning. But once all the girls had woken up, their ninja training began.

All of the girls were dressed in short shorts and tank tops, color-coded to each different girls(Lee-blue, Ray-red, Dani-purple, and Mei-orange). There were bandages wrapped around their hands and wrist, as well as, on their ankles. Lee was standing before her three younger sisters, two of which—Ray and Dani—were yawning continuously. She rolled her eyes and spoke.

"We will continue with the basic training; then advance later on in the day."

Mei piped up a question, "What about our powers?" Lee sighed, while Ray rolled her eyes.

"Not yet, we need not to practice with our powers, for the Shadow has made no threat against us, just the Shredder. Since he doesn't not hold any power like the Shadow, he isn't a big of a threat."

"But…we still need ta practice…" Ray interjected.

"Yes, I know that…but…"

"But what?" Ray glared at her older sister.

"I am just saying that we don't HAVE to train with our powers now. You know the Shadow can sense our powers, regardless of where we are. So, it is just for the best that we don't use them now!" Lee snapped back. Then the eldest and the second-child got into a staring match. But girls were locked eyes on each other. Dani sighed and rolled her eyes. Mei looked back and forth between the two girls. Then Lee and Ray begin to growl at each other. Dani had enough. She marched over and got in between her sisters.

"There is no use fighting about it. If we use our powers, yes, the Shadow will find us more quickly. But, we still need to train with our powers on a minimum so that we will not be surprised if the Shadow did attack" Dani stated bluntly to her two elder sisters.

"She's right" they both stated together.

"What now?" Mei asked.

"We still need to practice…" Lee replied as she walked over and grabbed a couple of dummies. She placed them up and each girl stood before one. They began their routines on the dummies. This lasted for a couple of hours.

_2 hours later…_

Lee was standing in the middle of the dojo area, her eyes closed. Four candles, placed at the north, east, west, and south position, were lit and burning. The northern candle was light blue, and giving off a smell of rain. The eastern candle was crimson red and smelled of roses. Smelling of lavender was the purple candle, positioned at the southern point. Lastly was the western amber-colored candle, which gave off the scent of vanilla. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. Slowly she held her hands up; her three younger sisters were watching her from the edge of the dojo mats. Lee soon began to mutter something under her breath, and her hands and eyes began to glow a neon blue. Slowly, the light around her hands began to grow bigger and form a barrier around Lee. It moved like a lazy current of water upwards and then downwards pasted her head. It continued to flow down to the floor. Now, Lee was enough in a veil of neon blue energy. She looked over to her sisters and nodded. Ray got up from where she was sitting and briskly stride out over to her elder sister. She stopped a couple of paces from where Lee was actually standing and quickly, like lighting, pulled out three kunai, and they jutted from the creases of the fingers dangerous and sharp. She got into a pouncing position and then lashed out her kunai-clawed hand like a cat with claws. She then jumped over her sister and repeated the same movement, hitting the barrier with her kunai. Several more tries, but none breaking the barrier. Lee smirked from inside the blue energy barrier. Dani then spoke up to end the attacks.

"Stop Ray. Enough." Ray stopped in mid-strike and lowered her clawed hand. Lee let the barrier disappear. Ray and Lee stared at each other; then Lee walked over to her sisters. Ray was now the one in the middle.

She closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply in rhythm. After the seventh intake of air, her eyes flashed open, and as quickly as a bolt of lightning, she clapped her hands together—in a prayer style—and snake them upwards to the heaven.

"_Sekans_[2]…" she quickly muttered and a ball of red energy formed at her finger tips. It began to snake around her upwards arm and grew large. It then reached her shoulders and began it way around her body. The energy, at this time, had begun to take the shape of a large boa constrictor. It then reached her ankles and slithered around her bare feet. It stopped once its entire body had reached the floor and remained coiled around Ray's feet. Ray, after the snake had reached the floor, had put her arms down and glanced over to her sister, smirking. Mei was wide-eyed in awe. Dani was studying the snake. Lee gave no notion of approval or disapproval.

"Wow…" Mei said, amazement lining her voice. Lee got up from her spot on the dojo mat, grabbing her sheathed katana and un-sheathed it. She walked over, giving her a couple of feet between her and her sister and snake. She held the katana up, hilt in both hands and arched upwards, while the blade was pointed down. Lee positioned herself, then in a flash, rushed forward and slashed her katana upwards. The blade was stopped and ripped from her hands. Lee stopped and glanced over to her right to see the red energy snake holding her katana in its mouth. Ray also glanced over and smirked. She nodded to the snake, and the snake let go of the blade. Sizzling was soon heard from the snake as it soon disappeared from sight. Lee walked over and grabbed her katana from the ground and walked back over to her two seated sister. Ray followed after her, still smiling.

It was now Dani's turn. She, like her older two sister, stood in the middle of the dojo area, while her sister sat off to the side and watched. But this time, she had brought out a small metal ball, about the size of a tennis ball. She placed it on the ground and back four steps backwards. While taking in a breath, she closed her eyes. While exhaling her breath, she opened them. She held her right hand up in front of her and focused her mind on the ball. Her eyes soon glowed to life with a purple glow. Soon, the ball was engulfed in the same purple glow. Dani, now, held her, already extended right arm, straight forwards, finger tips pointed to vault entrance/exit. She then arched her hand up a bit, and the ball began to shake and slowly levitate upwards. She straightened her hand, fingers tips pointed upwards, and the ball flew upwards in the air and stopped. The ball was floating at least ten feet taller than the 5'5 kunoichi(oh look…I actually said for the first time the name for a female ninja…which is 'kunoichi' means…) . She followed the now purple glowing ball with her eyes, as did her sisters on the side-line. She stared at it; then brought her arched hand down to arm level. The ball dropped to finger-tip level, then descended as Dani moved her finger tips down. Finally, with a THUMP of metal hitting mat, the glowing ball ceased to glow, as did the braided brown haired girl's eyes. She then turned and walked back over to her sisters, while Mei got up and walked to the center of the mats.

Lastly for the training of their powers, Mei stood there. See, unlike her sister, Mei's powers went for fighting, but for healing. She reached down to her side and pulled out a kunai from her pocket. She kneeled down onto the ground and placed her orange plush pouch out in front of her. She untied the bag and inside, there was orange glitter. She bit her lip; then reached over with the kunai in her right hand and began to cut a small line down her forearm. Her sister eyes grew big as they watched. She stopped at her wrist and held up the arm which was cut. While placing the blood stained kunai down, she reached over with her right hand and dug into the orange pouch. She brought her hand out and inside of her closed fist was a small pile of the orange glitter. Mei took in a deep breath, and her eyes soon glowed an orange glow, as did her sister before. Sprinkling the powder on her cut, she began to muttered, just loud enough for her sisters to hear, '_Millehcim_[3].' Soon the cut began to heal and grow smaller and smaller. Soon, there was no trace that she had ever been cut. Mei smiled and got up, not before grabbing her pouch, and bounced as she walked over to her sister, still smiling. Then all four sisters were up again on their feet and began training for the next two hours. Mei was the one that went around, after the training of their powers, and blew the candles out.

_2 more hours later…around 5 o'clock…_

The elders three kunoichis(I used it again) were all sitting on the couch, in front of the TV, and was watching said TV. The youngest was off in her room, roaming in it for something. Lee, Ray, and Dani hadn't asked what. Then they heard a cry of delight come from the second-level room from behind them. At once, all three turned their heads and looked at the room with the open door. Then they saw a flash of orange and witnessed Mei running down the stairs with something in her arms. She reached the ground and raced over to her sisters. As she got closed, they noticed a microphone hanging from a cable. Rushing over and stopping, Mei smiled proudly at her sisters.

"What is dat?" Ray asked. She eyed the machine suspiciously. Dani nodded. Mei smiled even larger.

"It is a karaoke machine! So, let's SING!" she exclaimed loud enough for the heavens above to hear. All three of her sisters looked at one another; then shrugged.

"Why not…" Lee muttered. Mei smiled even larger—which no one knew was possible—and let out a high shriek of glee. She raced around the couch and over to the TV. She connected one cable to the TV and turned the machine on. She inserted a disc into the machine and handed Lee the remote.

"But Mei…why me first?" Mei only smiled, as did her other two sister, who were trying to hide it. Then the words of one song appeared on the screen, along with the music to follow.

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away

Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you

Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart

Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through

To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after

(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)

Oh, for ever ever after

After Lee had finished, she passed the mic. onto Ray, who mouth formed into disgust. She moaned a bitl then began to sing as the music, and words began to appear.

_Step back gonna come at ya fast  
I'm driving out of control  
And getting ready to crash  
Won't stop shaking up what I can  
I serve it up in a shot  
So suck it down like a man  
So baby yes I know what I am  
And no I don't give a damn  
And you'll be loving it_

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps getting better

Kiss kiss gonna tell you right now  
I'll make it sweet on the lips i'll simply knock you out  
Shut up I don't care what you say  
Cuz when we both in the ring you're gonna like it my way  
Yeah baby there's a villain in me so sexy sour and sweet  
And you'll be loving it

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps getting better

Hold on  
Keeps getting better  
Hold on  
Keeps getting better

In the blink of an eye  
In the speed of the light  
I'll hold the universe up  
And make your planets collide  
When I strap on my boots  
And I slip on my suit  
You see the vixen in me  
Becomes an angel for you

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps getting better

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps getting better

Hold on  
Keeps getting better  
Hold on  
Keeps getting better

After the music ended, Ray smiled at her good work at singing. She wasn't half-bad. Then she handed Dani, who seated next to her, the Mic. Dani stared at the Mic.; then at the TV and sighed. The words began to appeared, and so she began to sing them.

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before

All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

Dani finished without any remorse. She hadn't liked or disliked the singing, she just did it. Then the youngest kunoichi bounced over and sat down on the couch's armrest, next to Dani. She plucked the Mic. from Dani's hand and began to sing as the words and music started up.

_They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

After the song ended, the girls then took turned singing more songs. After singing for about an hour, all the girls were laughing at some of the songs they sang. They were as laughing at the good time they were having. They put the Mic. up; then decided on watching the movie _Night At the Muesum_.

* * *

**Wednesday, Day 3, Nighttime…**

The four kunoichis were jumping from roof-top to roof-top. They were identical in looks in the dark of night. All four had their hair up in a bun, eye-band and mask upon their faces, knee-length black ninja gi, and black ninja shoes. Lee, who was in the lead of the girls, had her katana strapped to her side. Ray was in second and had a pouch, which was holding her kunai, strapped to her right calf and a side pouch, holding her shuriken. Dani followed after Ray, and a small short wooden rod was stuck in her belt. Mei had her chain and daggers strapped around her waist, and the daggers were hooked onto her belt. They continued to jump from roof-top to roof-top. Then Lee held up her right hand and they stopped on a vacant roof-top.

"Lee..what is-" Mei began, but Lee had placed her finger over her own mouth, silencing Mei. All four girls scanned the area. Then, out of the darkness of the roof-top, twenty dark ninjas appeared. They looked like regular foot ninjas, but something was wrong.

"Let's kick sum ninja butt…" Ray then pulled out six kunai, three for each hand and smirked.

"Wait Ray, Don't…" But it was too late, Ray charged one of the ninjas in front of her. When she stuck the ninja, her hand passed through it, like mist. Ray stumbled back a bit.

"What th-…" Then the ninja she attacked jumped and kicked her in the face. It sent Ray flying over the rest of the dark ninjas and skidding on the ground. She laid there on her stomach groaning, but still got up slowly. There was a dark spot showing from the top of her mouth mask. A dark spot appeared on the mask where Ray's lips would be underneath it. The rest of the girls looked at each other, then at the ninjas. Then at once, all twenty of the ninjas attacked at once.

Lee held most off with her katana, but it seemed that the blade had no effect on the ninjas. One ninja stuck her arm and sent her katana flying. She jumped back and flicked her eyes off to the katana, lying twenty feet away. The ninja seemed to do the same. Lee continued to glare at the ninja with her royal blue eyes; then bolted for the katana. She slid to the ground and grabbed the blade, but the ninja had reached her and kicked the blade away. Lee was now on the ground, facing the ninja who was standing over her, and defenseless. She glared at the ninja. The ninja slowly lifted its right arm, and a dark mist formed around its arm. Then a blade appeared in the hand of the ninja, and the ninja slashed the blade down. Lee gasped and held her hand up in defense. The blade was about to hit her hand, but bounced off a blue shield that formed. The ninja held the blade up, and Lee was wide-eyed at the shield she had formed. She smirked and jumped up, the shield still up. The ninja again attacked with the blade, but the shield blocked it. Taking an advantage, Lee used the shield to knock the dark blade out of the ninja's hand; then rammed it into the ninja faced. They sent the ninja flying backwards. Lee smirked, and the shield disappeared.

Ray was busy with three ninjas who decided to gang up on her. Several had already attacked her, leaving bruise on her shoulders and back. Another ninja attacked her, but now was now stopped.

"_Regit_[4]" Ray hissed and a bright red light appeared in front of her and attacked the ninja, sending it to the ground. The light formed into a tiger. The red energy tiger stood on the ninja and slashed at its face. It turned and growled at the next ninja. It soon repeated the same action, till all three ninjas were on the ground, not moving. Ray smirked. The tiger looked at Ray; then disappeared.

Spinning the staff with twin scythes around her head, Dani managed to check a group of ninjas, who surround her, at bay. She continued to twirling the blade. Two ninja, one in front and one from behind, came at her at the same time. She knocked one, but the other one got an advantage and grabbed her arms and pinned them to her back. She tried to break free, but the ninja's hold was stronger than she, un-naturally strong. Another ninja came from the circle and knocked her staff away and punched her in the stomach. She bowed her head and gasped for air. She looked up, and another punch was aimed and contacted with her face. She kept her head to the side after being punched. She managed to see her staff lying on the ground. She stared at it hard. The staff began to shake, and it soon flew over and stabbed a hole straight through the ninjas chest. The ninja fell to the ground, but the staff remained floating there, now covered in a purple glow. She then nodded her head, and the staff went around and sliced the ninja, who was holding Dani, on the back. The ninja let go, and Dani managed to re-grip her staff. She slashed the staff at the ninja, and this ninja also fell to the ground. She turned and then began charging to the other ninjas around her.

Mei was twirling her chain around, hit several ninjas as she did this. After doing this several more times, only one ninja remained. She smirked. While charging forward, she prepared to kick the ninja, but was stopped with the ninja got the upper hand, and was able to dodged and elbow her in the back. She was sent to the ground and rolled, missing a foot to the back. The ninja then pulled a kunai from a hidden pouch and flicked it at her. Unfortunately for Mei, it pierced her shoulder. Mei winced at the pain, then flicked her chain at the ninja foot and flung him over to the roof. She got up and pull the kunai out. Blood began to stain her gi. She reached down to her side pouch and pulled out a pile of the same orange glitter. Sprinkling it on her wound and muttering '_Millehcim'_, the wound healed up. She smiled and walked over to her sisters, who all managed to finish off the ninjas. They all looked at each other and nodded, heading home.

_Back at the girls' home…_

The girls entered their underground home slowly and staggering. They crossed over to the dojo area and continued on till they reached the opposite side of the home. They all stopped in front of a door. They placed their weapons by the door, and, with Lee leading, entered the room.

The room was lit by five candles resting on a ivory bench in the middle of the room. Two bookcases, one at each of the back corner of the room, and a painting of a woman with white hair, prism eyes, and milky white skin were on the back wall. The bookcases held books and other objects. The four girls walked in, single file line and was going from oldest to youngest—Lee, Ray, Dani, Mei--. They walked in and sat down in front of a candle, colored in their colors. The bigger candle was silver-white and was situated behind their four candles. They bowed their heads and closed their eyes. They remain that way for the longest time.

_Mother help us…_ Lee thought.

…_give us strength…_ Ray thought.

…_and give knowledge…_ Dani thought.

…_to defeat the evil of our kind..._ Mei thought. A small breeze came from nowhere and made the flames on the candles flicker. A small metal wind chime, located in the corner of the room began to chime. In unison, they girls raised their heads and opened their eyes. They heard a female voice in the room.

"My girls, the enemy is drawing near…be strong my little ones…" The four ninja girls nodded and stood up.

"Thank you Mother…" they muttered together. Before they turned to leave the room, the girls blew out their candles and the silver candle. All went dark in the room after the door was closed.

* * *

**Wednesday Night…in the Shadow and Shredder warehouse…**

There was something on the window that was lined up on the wall of the warehouse. The moon in the dark sky was shining brightly, but the smudge of the window caused a shadow to stretch across a raised platform in the warehouse. Inside, the more human formed Shadow was seated in his dark throne. The Shredder standing next to it; arms crossed over his chest. The foot below the platform was all standing there, awaiting orders. There were a few more minutes of silence; then the eerie voice of the Shadow soon spoke.

"Aaa…good, you have returned…" In that instance, five ninjas appeared from the shadow that was cased before the Shadow. They walked forward and bowed.

"Yes we have my master. We bring you news of the four girls…" they all answered together in a monotone voice.

"And…"

"They know of their powers, and they are getting stronger with it…soon…they will use their powers more and more…"

"Good…and I can track them better…" The Shadow then waves his dark shape of an 'arm,' and the five ninjas disappear. Then the Shredder spoke.

"What about my enemies…Shadow…" The Shadow turned his dark shape of a head.

"They will be caught as well…" The Shredder glared back at the Shadow, not believing him. The Shadow knew very well that the Shredder was never going to finish his enemies off before he, the all powerful and world draining, Shadow will find a new host of a body. After the glaring ended, the Shredder then walked forward and barked orders to his Foot soldiers to hunt down the four 'human' turtles and rat.

* * *

Well…hope you like this 'Thanksgiving in AUGUST' chapter…next will be the end of the week…and Thanksgiving dinner at April's! ALSO…I DON'T OWN TMNT! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR ARTISTS THAT APPEARED IN THIS CHAPTER!!! I ALSO DON'T OWN THE MOVIE!!! Don't not sue!! I own my OC's and the Shadow and the Mother and the 'other galaxy people'…  
**Ray:** …  
What…got nothing to say…  
**Ray:** oh tons…but…I don't feel like it…  
Well…at least tell them the songs you sang…  
**Lee: **_Ever Ever After_ by Carrie Underwood  
**Ray:** _Keeps Getting Better_ by Christina Aguilera  
**Dani:** _The Call_ by Regina Spektor  
**Mei:** _All About Us_ by T.A.T.U.  
Anyway…also…I might not be able to update any faster…due to my other on-going story…and I has started school…and well…that cuts my days into less time working on fanfic.! But hopefully I might update soon…since I am trying hard to plan out the next chapter…

Also, here are the forwards-backwards words:(**Remember:** most of the girls' language is English words that are backwards…with some made up!)

[1]-'_Retsis_' is '_Sister_'.  
[2]-'_Sekans_' is '_Snakes_'  
[3]-'_Millehcim_' is '_Michellim_'(which…if you take the last 'm' off…is _Michelli_)  
[4]-'_Regit_' is '_Tiger_'

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	10. The End of a Week

Chapter 10

…The End of a Week

**Thursday, Day 4  
9**A/N: this is like last chapter…Thurs., Friday, and Saturday will be with the guys…)

Thursday was Thanksgiving Day. April, Casey, Master Splinter were all busy cooking and helping out with the food. Mikey would help out once in a while, but mostly was shooed out of the kitchen. He came out pouting; arms crossed over his chest. He walked into the living room, with bare feet shuffling on the floor. Making it over to the couches, he sat abruptly on the floor. His three older brothers rolled their eyes.

He whined, "I'm hungry…"

"Well Mikey, you are going to wait till the food is done" Leo replied him from the couch. He was spread length-wise. He was wearing a blue shirt with white design in the middle. His pants were blue sweat-pants. Mikey moaned. He fell backwards and laid down on the floor.

April peaked her head in from the kitchen, "Mikey, why don't you call the girls over for dinner. You have been talking Mei for a while now…" Mikey shot up. His cheeks started to heat up. All of his brothers looked at him. Leo's brown eyes showed disapproval, Raph's golden brown eyes showed confusion, and Donnie's light brown was inquiry. A small grin barely made it into a smile.

"Ok, Ape." He got up and backed a couple of paces. Still his brothers' eyes burned into him. He turned and ran from the phone. His brothers watched him and sighed. Leo knew was going to talk with him later, but a little piece inside of him wished that the girls would come over. Their presence was bearable to say. Mikey had dialed the number and was chatting with Mei. His brothers watched him. The phone clicked off, and Mikey was smiling the biggest grin in human history.

"They said YES!!" Mikey pumped his fists in the hair and began to dance around. His brothers chuckled at him, as did April from the kitchen.

_Later on that day…_

Mikey, April, and Splinter were setting the table. Casey and Raph were washing up. It would seem they haven't washed in a while. Leo and Donnie were chatting with themselves. Then the doorbell went off. Everyone stopped.

It took a few seconds; then April whispered to Mikey, "Go get the door…" Mikey nodded. Her bounced over to the door, checked himself in the mirror—Raph rolled his eyes--, and opened the door with a smile plastered on his face. Three girls smiled back, Ray didn't looked all to please.

"Come In!" Mikey announced, moving to the side and waving his arm into the apartment. The four nodded and walked in.

Mei was first. She was wearing a mid-thigh length, brown dress with red, yellow, and orange leaves. Her leggings were a pumpkin orange. Her dress shoes were a chocolate brown. Her hair was up in pigtails, and her necklace and bow were on her body. Orange eyeshadow were the same color as her eyes. Mei hugged Mikey, along with the rest of the household, except for Raph—he didn't want a hug.

Next came Dani. Her shoes were a dark brown, as were her dress pants. An orange blouse covered her top, flowing long sleeves. Her 'D' necklace was over her shirt. Her hair was braided in one braid this time. On top the bridge of her nose was her silver glasses. She nodded to everyone, gracing a small smile as well.

After her came Ray. Ray was not at all festive. She had a red ordinary shirt and jeans, without any rips. Her shoes were black dress boots. Wearing two necklaces, her outfit was complete. She scanned the house and smirked when she saw Raph.

She walked over and quietly said, "Don't ya look nice…" Raph 'huff'-ed.

"Whatever…" Ray chuckled quietly.

Lee was the last to enter the house, and Mikey shut the door behind her. Her hair was up in a ponytail with her blue bow. Hanging from her neck was her 'L' necklace like always. She was wearing a orange tee-shirt with a pumpkin on it, and her pants were a sky blue denim. Her shoes were grey tennis shoes. She smiled softly.

"Well come on girls, dinner is ready" April said. They four nodded, and they walked over to the table. At the head was Yoshi/Splinter. Next from his right were Leo, Raph, Ray, Lee, and Mei. Next from his left were April, Casey, Dani, Donnie, and Mikey. Sweet smelling foods and bowls lined the middle of the table. Mikey was practically drooling. Mei had sparkles in her eyes. "Let's say grace okay?" Everyone nodded. "Who wants to?" Everyone looked at each other; then Mei stood up.

"I will!" she said. She and everyone else bowed their head. "Bless this food so that we will continue to live long and happy lives. I give thanks to all that we have right now and give thanks that we may continue to have all the nice things we own. Bless us as well as our lives. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone else chorused. Everyone lifted their head, Mei sat down, and then they began to eat.

_After Dinner…_

Mei and Mikey were sprawled out on the couch, one on one end of the couch. Mei was giggling at something that Mikey had said, and Mikey was smiling from ear to ear. Raph was sitting on the living room floor; reading a magazine. Ray had walked out of the kitchen and scanned the room with her ruby eyes. She spotted Raph sitting Indian style of the floor. She smirked and walked over to him, back to her. While bending over, she began to read over his shoulder.

"What'cha readin'?" she asked.

"A magazine…" he replied. Ray sat down next to him and began to read what he was reading, which was about cars. 'Yoshi' was in his room, asleep. April and Casey were cleaning the dishes. Lee and Leo were seated at the dinning table, but the chairs were turned facing everyone else in the living room. They were talking to each other.

"So, you are the oldest…" asked Lee.

"Yes, as are you?"

"Yes. My mother entrusted me to watch my sisters."

"Speaking of your mother, why didn't she come?" There was a pause. Lee was looking at her hands in her lap.

"She…was busy working tonight to make it…" she said in a barely audible voice. Leo nodded. The pause in her response gave Leo the suspension that Lee was not telling the entire truth, but how she responded made him not pressed farther. Lee looked up to Leo, meeting his brown eyes. "And does your father Yoshi entrusted such a responsibility?"

"I guess so." Leo shrugged. "I usually watch out for my brothers, make such they don't get in trouble." Lee nodded. April emerged into the living area.

She walked over to the two blondes teens and said to Lee, "It's nine o'clock Lee." Lee nodded and stood up. Leo did the same.

"Thank you Miss April, I will tell my sisters it is time to go."

"Please, just call me April." Lee nodded. She walked over to her Ray and told her it was time to go. Ray got up and offered a hand to Raph, who accepted. Ray walked over to the door and began putting her shoes. Lee turned to Mei and told her the same, but added 'Where is Dani?' Mei sat up and looked around; Mikey did too. She then looked over the couch and found Dani and Donnie behind the couch. Donnie had a laptop in his lap and one of Dani's program chips in the side of it.

"Found her" Mei said. Both brown-haired and golden specked girl and black haired teen looked up to the two smiling blondes youngest siblings. Dani and Don rolled their eyes and got up together. While walking over to the door, Don walked by Dani's side. Dani put on her shoes, and Donnie handed her the chip. She smiled softly. Lee, Leo, Mei, and Mikey came over, and the last two girls put their shoes on. Leo opened the door and they waved goodbye.

"Night!" the girls chorused.

"Night!" came the response.

_Later…around midnight…_

Mikey crept into the kitchen. He was wearing a white tank top and orange shorts. He was also barefooted. While opening the fridge and rummaging through the containers, he pulled out a coke and quietly shut the fridge door. Mikey opened the can

"Mikey?" Mikey jumped four feet into the chair and came back down with scrunched shoulders. He slowly turned to meet the moonlight-lite face of his eldest brother.

"Heh heh, hey Leo. What are you doing up so late?" Mikey asked while trying to smile. Leo had his arms crossed as he stared at his brother. He took a step closer and opened the fridge. Mikey stood to the side and watched as his blonde-human brother take out a can of cola. He opened it and took a sipped. While shutting the door, Leo brought his eyes back to Mikey's. He closed them and took a deep breath.

"Mikey, about Mei and girls…"

"Yeah…" Leo stared at him with a stern face.

"You know what I am going to say…"

"Yeah, but Leo, I like having friends…I mean there is no harm in that…"

"But getting to close could be…or did you forget who we are?" Leo asked. Mikey's face went cold.

"No I didn't…" Mikey then turned and headed out the kitchen door. "…Don't worry Leo, I am a ninja remember…" Mikey turned his head and flashed a grin. He turned his head back around and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Leo alone. Leo sighed and put the drink on the counter. He then let his wander to the window in the kitchen. Outside was the full Moon shinning bright.

* * *

**Friday, Day 5**

The four teenagers waved as the hunter green car, owned by their friend April, drove away. They sighed and all turned to face the building. It was a movie theatre. The turtle-turned-human decided to go see a movie. All four pairs of their eyes came down, and they watched the people go into the building and come out. Now, they had been to movie before, nothing new about that, but this was the first time when they didn't wear their fedoras and trench coats. They were a little nervous. It's the first time they had been around so many people, besides school. But these were older people, people who had feared them. Out of their 16 years of living, they were taught these people would never accept them. Instead, people would fear them. But now, people didn't fear them. They walked by them. People looked at them and moved on. They didn't stare or screamed. Leo walked up to the ticket booth and paid for the tickets. The ticket master didn't eye them because of their clothing, like they did back when they were giant turtles. They walked inside of the building and paid for snacks. They walked into the movie theatre. Now, they didn't have to sit in the back, so that sat in the dead middle. Reagular people sat around them, not afaird. They all let out a content sigh and watched the movie.

_After the movie…2 and half hours later…_

"Dude, that was AWESOME!" said the young spiky blonde-haired teen. He eyes sparkled. The four turtle-turned-humans hadn't just finished seeing Transformers 2, and all of them thought the movie was good.

"Those explosions were alright…" Raph added in smirking.

Donnie, amazement lining his voice, put in his response, "Just imagine…giant robots…hmm…"

"Oh great, Brainy got an idea…" Raph sarcastic added, while rolling his eyes. Leo rolled his eyes as well. They were walking down the sidewalk. Leo was not really pay attention to anything at the moment. His mind just swirled with many thoughts, but nothing made him focus. They walked down, but Leo had spotted something the window display which made him stop. His brother continued on, till finally they turned and stopped.

"Leo, come on…" Raph yelled. But Leo was focused on him, but the object inside the store. His three brothers looked at each other; then decided to walk over.

"Leo?" Donnie asked, trying to find out what had got his brother's attention. Leo shushed him and pointed inside to the TV displaying a news report.

_Police now have reported that they have found hair in the underground lair of the ninjas. They report many donors and are currently tracking them down. If you know anything about this, please contact the following number…_

Seeing their home again made them depressed. Regardless the fact that their home was aired on the news, and they were now hunt fugitives, they thought about the memories of their childhood. Leo sighed.

"Let's get back to April's…" he said; brothers nodded in agreement. They walked down the sidewalk, passing strangers along the way. All eight eyes were focused on the ground.

_Later that night at April's apartment…_

The doorbell rung at the apartment, and April answered the door. She only cracked the door and began talking, but paused and turned around. Only the four boys were in the living room, and they had turned their attention to the red head.

She said to the guys, "Guys, go to my room and stay there. Now." She then turned and resumed talking with the stranger beyond the doorway. The teens looked at each other and agreed. They walked over to April's room and closed the door. Casey was out at the moment. The room was relatively cleaned, only a few things were on the ground. They all placed their ears against the door to listen.

Outside April had invited the two police officers into the apartment. She gestured to the dinning room seats.

"Please have a seat." The officers nodded and sat down. The first officer was a dark haired and dark skin male, about early forties. The second was a light skinned female, who was about twenty, and had beach blonde hair.

"Now, Miss April, do you know why your hair was in the underground lair found over a week ago?" asked the male, who name badge read Lopez. April shook her head.

"I don't know. I don't work in underground jobs, I am a reporter" April replied them. The window on the far side of the living room was letting in cold air. The female cop, whose name badge read Wells, shivered.

"Can I shut the window Miss April?" she asked the auburn haired female. April nodded and resumed talking with Officer Lopez. So, officer Wells got up and walked over to the window and shut it. She then turned and sat down. But someone, or someones, had heard them.

Outside the building, hanging from the side of the building, two ninja females were hanging against the wall. They looked at each other, one's red eyes meeting the other's purple eyes.

_Did you hear that…_ the purple eyed said to the red eyed mentally.

_Yes…_ the red eyed replied telepathly.

_Let's go back to Lee… _

_Right…_

The two then scaled the building upwards and jumped onto the roof. The two female ninjas then ran off into the darkness of the night.

Inside April's room, the guys listened to the conversation that was continuing. In till they hear the door shut after the officers, they did not say a word. Once the cops had left, they came out to all stare at April with questioning eyes.

"April, what do they know?" asked Leo.

"Not much Leo, just that they have the DNA, but no one that matches…"

"This might get hairy…" Donnie put in.

"I agree Don…"

* * *

**Saturday, Day 6**

In the dark of the night, four darken shapes flashed from rooftop to rooftop. Two of the shapes lead, racing each other. The other two fell back. They continued on, till they reached an abandoned rooftop. They stopped. The blonde teen plopped to the ground, panting.

"Man, I haven't been roof top tagging in a while…" Mikey managed to say through the heavy breathing. His three older brothers nodded.

"It feels good…though a little off balanced…" Raph added, while stretching his arms behind his head.

Leo then stated, "We need this…"

Donnie said, "Yeah…" They four brother all sighed a contented sigh and stood on the rooftop. Raph wondered to the edge of the rooftop and knelt down. He propped his arms up and cradled his chin. Donnie was stretching. Leo walked around the rooftop. Leo stopped and stared out into the maze of building. At first he didn't quite see anything, and then he saw something. A brawl.

"Guys…" he said, eyes still focused on the brawl a few blocks down.

"What Leo?…" replied Raph.

Leo pointed and said, "Look…" The three younger brothers got up and walked over. They followed the finger and too saw the brawl. They all four looked at each other; then nodded. While jumping to the next building, they silently and stealthy made their way towards the fight.

_Over at the fight…_

The four Ninja turtles-turned-humans made their way over to the rooftop that towered over the brawl. From behind the ledge, they watched the fight ensue.

Down on the ground, four ninjas, all dressed in black gi, were surrounded by a group of twenty or more Foot Ninjas. Each of the four ninjas had eyeband and mask that covered their mask. Their hair was all put up in a bun, but in the dark of the night, the four boys could not see the color of the hair or the color of the eyeband. Then they watched as the four ninjas took on the Foot. After waiting for several minutes, Raph was about to jump down, but Leo hastily put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't…" Leo hissed. Raph glared at his older brother, then obeyed unwillingly. They watched as the four ninjas continued to fight off. After several more minutes, the Foot scurried away and left the four alone. The four ninjas looked at each other and nodded. Each one took to a different way, but not before one looked directly up to the four boys. The eyes of the ninja caught Raph's attention the most. In the dark of the night, Raph could not really tell what color, but for some reason, red made its way into his mind. Then that ninja looked away and ran into the shadows, down the alley way.

The four teens jumped down from the rooftop to the large alley way. They looked around and saw no one.

"Hmm…" Donnie began.

"What is it Don?" Leo asked, turning to the black-haired and glasses-wearing teen. Donnie was looking around.

"Nothing…just that those four look familiar…"

"Familiar?" Mikey asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Donnie nodded and replied, "Yeah…"

"I don't see how…I mean…well…"

"Hmm…well what Raph?" asked Leo.

"I guess that means that there are others like us…"

Donnie thought about it. Raph did have a point there. Could there be or is there more like them? Not the mutant part, but ninjas… Donnie never thought about it. He was wondering why the Foot had not recently attacked them.

"Hey guys, we better get back…Master Splinter is waiting for us…" The four boys nodded and ran off into the shadows. From the rooftop, opposite to the one the four boys had been on, four pairs of eyes watched in silence. They listened to the conversation. They looked at each other and held a conversation mentally.

_Did you hear that…_ Mie said.

_Yes…but what to make of it is beyond me…_ Dani replied.

_I am startin' ta dink we cain't trust dem…_ Ray said.

_Hmmm…_ Lee hummed mentally.

_Well Lee…_ Ray inquired.

_I don't Ray…I don't know… _Then all four girls, wearing identical black Gi, hair up in a bun, and eyebands and masks, disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Hey y'all…yeah…it's been a while…blame school and the fact my muse was not really helping me out at all…  
**Muse:** …  
**Ray:** whose dat?  
My muse…but anyway…this had more guy time…which I needed to put in…and next chapter will be short but it will be with the Shred-head and Shadow…so wait for that! And GASP…what will happen now…will the girls find out the truth?…will the guys find out the truth?...well I ever stop asking questions…stay tune!  
I DON'T OWN TMNT OR ANYTHING ELSE OWN BY SOMETHING!! I own my OC's!  
Also…check out my pro. for a poll for another story…um…check out my other stories…

REVIEW!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	11. A Shadow in the Night

Chapter 11

A Shadow in the Night...

**Sunday Night**

The Shredder's fist came down on the throne he was sitting on. It was reserved for the Shadow, but he did not care.

"THOSE TURTLES ARE STILL NOT DEAD!" he roared out. His ninjas were out scouting. "I don't care for those girls now. I want those turtles dead now!"

"Patience Oroku. When the time comes-" the Shadow hissed, appearing from one of the shadow. He had taken more of a form now, resembling close to the Shredder himself. The Shredder glared at him. The Shadow made a small gesture with his hand, which went un-noticed by the Shredder. One of the ninjas that the Shadow turned opened the sky light. The small universe was glowing in the sky.

"And when is that time Shadow?" Saki hissed. He took a step closer to the Shadow. "And another question. Why have you turned one of my ninjas as your personal helper?" He looked over to the ninja standing at the hatch control, as well as, pointed to the ninja. "And also, why do you have a shape-" Saki never finished. The Shadow had thrown his shape over him, covering the Shredder in his dark form.

"I'm sorry Shredder, but you will never get those answers. For now I am taking over your body." The Shadow hissed. The Shredder eyes grew in fear, and then they went blank. The Shadow absorbed into the Shredder's body. Now the Shredder was darker. His armor was jet black. His eyes shone four dark colors—blue, red, purple, orange—swirling together. The Shredder/Shadow lifted his arm up and examined it. "Perfect…" said the voice of the Shadow and the Shredder. He put his arm down and called out, "Shadow Ninjas, Come!"

Twenty ninjas appeared before him, under the sky lit. They were all kneeling before him. The Shadow/Shredder walked to the edge of the stage and looked at his works. "I am the new and only master of Ninjas here! Understand?!"

"Yes Master Shadow. We understand" the ninjas replied in a dark and monotonous voice. They all bowed their head.

"Good…Now go and find the Girls. Do not engage in attack with them. Study them and their lifestyle" the Shadow/Shredder hissed. The twenty ninjas nodded and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Now the Shadow/Shredder was alone. He turned and walked back to his throne and sat down. He began to chuckle. "I will soon gain their powers and rule both this world and their universe!" He then let out a maniacal laugh that echoed through the warehouse.

* * *

The twenty ninjas spilt up once they found the underground subway station. Ten headed down the right tunnel, and ten ninjas went down left tunnel.

The ten that went down the left-hand tunnel traveled down. They stopped at a large door. Soon hissing came from them.

'_What do we do now?_' one hissed out.

_Find the switch._' They nodded and began searching. One reached up and pulled a lever. It clicked, and the door opened up. Inside police tags were set up, as well as, other police devices. They jumped inside and jumped around the police items.

_Hmm…_' They hissed. Then footsteps were here outside the portal way. They looked at each other and jumped onto the second story level. While hiding in the shadows, they watched two police officers walked in.

"Someone was here. The door was opened" one cop said to the other. The other nodded. They walked in farther; flashlights illuminating their path. The ninjas continued to watch.

'_When do we strike?_' one asked.

'_Soon…_' another replied. So they waited.

A few minutes later the cops decided that nothing was there.

"Let's head back. Nothing's here" the second said. Now the first one nodded.

"Okay." As they began to head back, their flashlights began to flicker on and off.

"What the-" The flashlights went off. There was a second of silence; then a blood-curling scream came from the first officer. "Dave…" the second asked. Silence was his reply. He then felt himself being lifted and thrown. He screamed as well. He hit the wall, and with a sickening crack, his neck was snapped. The ninja gathered at the entrance.

'_Hmmp…let's go…_' one said, the leader of the small band. The others nodded. They all walked out, leaving an officer with a cracked neck, and one stabbed to death.

* * *

The other ten watched down the opposite corridor. They continued on, but the supposed 'leader' of the group held his arm up and stopped the rest of the dark ninjas.

'_Their home is here_' he hissed. The other nine nodded. They walked forward again, but this time something else stopped them. A barrier, invisible one moment, glowed and hindered them from moving farther down the tunnel.

'_What now?_' one hissed to the leader.

'_Head back and tell the Master where their home is located_' the leader hissed. The others nodded to his order. They all turned and walked back. While they were walking back, a ball of bright blue light hit them in the back. It sent them flying forward. They jumped up and turned. Behind them, in the dark of the tunnel, a set of glowing blue eyes shone forth from the darkness.

"Leave mine and my sisters' home! NOW!" ordered a voice from the darkness. Another, larger, blue energy ball hit them and sent them farther out, now on the stairwell. The eyes move closer. They scrambled up and ran up the stairs. The eyes watched them, turned, and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

The Shadow/Shredder waited a little much longer till his shadow ninjas returned.

"Report" he said in his raspy voice.

"We have found their home" hissed the leader from the group that was blasted. The Shadow/Shredder listened with eager ears.

"…we have found the home most likely belonging to the turtles who were the enemies of the Shredder…" said the leader of the group who killed the two cops. The Shredder/Shadow 'huff'-ed.

"What are they to me…" he said, looking away and outside of one of the windows that lined the warehouse.

"My liege, maybe the turtles could help us-" began hissing one ninja.

The Shadow/Shredder whipped his head back, glared, and yelled, "NO, ABOLUSTLY NOT! I don't need anymore 'help'…"

"But my Master…what if we use the turtles/humans to lower the princesses' defense..." other ninjas added. The Shadow/Shredder glared at him, and then he added, "…but not let them find out." The Shadow/Shredder thought a bit.

"Hmmm…not a bad idea…yes I could use them…." He glared back at his shadow ninjas. "Go and scout what the 'princesses' daily activities are and monitor them. Report hourly. GO!" The twenty ninjas left. The Shadow/Shredder stroked his chin. "Yes, my plan is going along nicely…soon…very soon…"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter…but I need to put more Shadow and Shredder! And…oooo…now the Shredder is taken over by the Shadow…and what about the girls and guys…what will happen now? Wait and see!  
**Muse:** Ahem…  
…and I guess I should thank my muse…I was nearly not about to write tonight…  
**Ray:** *rolls eyes*  
What?  
**Ray:** I wasn't in it…and why did Lee get to be in it?!  
**Lee:** *sighs* -_-;  
-_-;…this chapter wasn't about you and your sisters…  
**Ray:** whatever….  
Anyway…I DON'T OWN TMNT!! I OWN MY OC'S AND ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM!!!  
Also…check out my pro. for a poll and avis.!

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	12. Stay on Your Toes

Chapter 12

Stay On Your Toes…

_Monday Morning with the Girls…_

"Are you 100% positive?" questioned Dani, who dodged a punch from her oldest sister Lee. She returned to stance and held her fist high. Lee, mimicking that same stance, had her fist brought near her sides. Lee nodded.

"I am certain that is what I saw in the tunnel way. They were not ordinary ninjas of the Shredder. They were something else…" Lee replied. It was around 5:30 in the morning on Monday. Ray and Mei were sitting on the ledge, watching their older sisters spar.

"Sumthin else, what?" Ray asked. Ray had one leg drawn up to her chest, and the other was hanging over the side of the ledge. Her hair was down, both necklaces on, and a bored expression written all over her face. She was wearing a red, mid-length sleeved shirt, black pants with double studded belts over it, and black shoes.

"Yeah Lee, what do you mean by 'something else'? Does that mean they were more powerful, deathlier? What?" Mei asked. She was a light orange jacket over a white shirt. Her pants were a sky blue denim, as were the color of her tennis shoes. Her necklace was tucked over her jacket, and her hair was up in pigtails, held there with her orange bow. Both her legs were hanging over the edge, and her hands gripped the sides. She was seated next to Ray, to Ray's right.

Dani jumped at Lee and tried to land a punch, but her sister side-stepped her. Dani whirled around and tried to land a high-crest kick, but was block by Lee. While holding her sister's foot inches from her head, Lee replied, "Like I said before, they weren't the same-old-same-old ninjas. They were a bit stronger and something else. They were like the Shadow himself almost…" Her younger three sisters gasped, eyes enlarged.

"Like…de…Shadow…" Ray managed to mutter out. She looked over to her youngest sister, and Mei met her eyes.

"The Shadow" squeaked Mei. Both girls looked over to Lee and Dani, who were still position. Dani looked at her sister with a worried expression.

'_Send me what they look like…_' Dani said telepathically to just Lee. Lee nodded and closed her eyes, as did Dani. Lee exchanged the images of last night with her sister, and soon both pairs of eyes were opened up again. Lee let go of Dani's foot, and Dani backed away.

"Hmm…" Dani hummed out in an 'I'm thinking' manner. "Well, I guess we should investigate this," she turned at face her older two sisters as well, "but we must keep a low profile and try not to expose ourselves. If indeed our Shadow foe is planning something, be that whatever it may be, we need to stay one step ahead. Agree?"

"Agree" came the reply of her three sisters.

"Dani" Lee stated in a calm manner. Dani turned to her sister.

"Hm?" Dani replied.

"Let's go get dressed…"

Dani nodded and replied, "Alright…" Both ninja females jumped up from the first story to the second story, one—Lee—heading to the room above their mother's room , and one—Dani—heading to the room above the entrance/exit.

Ray let out a sighed and looked up at the tall ceiling. "Wonder what is goin' ta happen next…"

Mei looked up at the ceiling as well and shook her head. "Don't know Ray. Wish I did know, but I don't…hope whatever it is, the guys won't get caught in the cross-fire like Father did…" A silent tear began to roll down the youngest one's face. Ray glanced over; then fully turned her head towards Mei. She wrapped an arm around Mei's shoulders, and Mei buried her head into her older sister's chest.

"Don't worry. If sure they won't get caught…I am sure of it…" Ray reassured in a calming and soothing voice. Doubt swarm through the second oldest sister's mind.

Mei hiccupped and replied, "I hope so…I hope so…"

_An hour later…6:30 A.M. …_

Mei and her older, brown and red-tipped haired sister were waiting on the stairs outside the tunnel ways. Ray let out a bored sigh and kicked a rock. It skidded down the steps, into the endless darkness below. Only the light streaming from the entrance stairs was casting any form of illumination. Mei shifted from one foot to the other and sighed as well. Their ears caught a near silent movement rustle coming from the tunnel way leading to their home, and both pairs of eyes shot down the tunnel way leading to their home. Soon enough, two pairs of eyes, one blue and one purple, glowed in the darkness. Bodies of their older and younger sister appeared.

Lee, ponytail and bow in hair, was a simple cyan shirt, with sparkling butterflies. A ray of the sun hit the silver 'L' necklace and bounced off of it, making it shine. Her pants were a lighter blue than her flats. She walked with her arms crossed over her chest, but uncrossed them once Dani and she made it to their sisters.

Dani was her hair up in two braids, and the one on the right was tied with her purple bow. Barely on the tip of her nose, her silver glasses had millimeters of skin left before nothing but air. Her necklace placed over her dark purple blouse and black dress pants. Her black ballerina shoes were slipped onto her feet. She, unlike Lee, had her arms to her sides. When she made it over to her sisters, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ready?" Lee addressed her younger two sisters that had been waiting for them. Ray and Mei nodded.

"Let's Go!" Mei cheered and smiled. She then began bouncing up the steps. Dani shrugged her shoulders, and then Lee, Ray, and she followed suit.

They made it up the steps, and the bright morning glow of the sun blinded them. They all four shielded her eyes. After they got use to the bright light, they began down the sidewalk. Lee held out her left arm and stopped her sisters, who were lined next to her.

"Stop" she hissed, and her sisters obeyed. Then they too felt it. It was like a creeping sensation up their spines. Lee surveyed the area directly around them. Ray secretly surveyed the area farer around them. Dani inconspicuously surveyed the rooftops. Mei looked up and down the sidewalk, looking for anything. When they deemed it safe, they resumed walking down the sidewalk and headed nearer to their school.

'_Well…_' Lee mentally asked her three younger sisters.

'_Nuthin'…_' Ray replied with grumble as well.

'_I spotted nothing out of the ordinary, but did sense something. Something powerful and…familiar…_' Dani stated, shivering at the 'familiar' part.

'_Yeah, I felt something, but saw nothing…_' Mei lastly added into the mental conversation.

'_Well…remember stay on your toes…and don't use your powers in school…_' Lee then ended the conversations. They all sighed, but still continued towards their destination.

* * *

_Monday Morning with the Guys…_

The four teenage, now human, ninjas woke up around five in the morning by their master and foster father.

"Get up my Sons, morning training" he said to them, while holding his cane in front of him. He tapped it once on the ground, and repeated, "Get up my sons!" Groans came from most of the teens.

"But Master Sspplliinntteerr…" Mikey whined from his floor pallet. Raph groaned from his recliner and tried to hide under his blanket. Donnie began rubbing his eyes. Leo sighed and sat up from his bed on the couch.

"No 'buts' Michelangelo. Now get up."

After several minutes of complaining, the four brothers were up, dressed, and sitting in Indian style on the roof. The early morning sun was coming up from the horizon. They were all meditating.

After meditating for about twenty minutes, Master Splinter had them do training exercises. Paired sparring and wrestling matches went on for about forty minutes, till Master Splinter had to break up Raph and Mikey up. After the fight ended, they headed down back into the apartment to get dress and eat breakfast. After breakfast, they headed out the apartment with April and got into her car. They got to the school after thirty minutes of arguing. Raph kept yelling at Mikey, Leo yelled at Raph, and Mikey yelled back at Raph. Donnie was keeping to himself. They arrived at the school, and April kindly kicked them out of her car and drove away.

The front doors were shut. Most of the student body was waiting outside.

"Why is everyone outside?" Mikey asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I think the students are supposed to wait outside till seven" Donnie replied, while moving his black bangs out of his face.

"Why?" asked the brown-haired Raph. Donnie shrugged. They waited thirty minutes and finally the doors opened. They walked in, along with the rest of the student body, and headed towards the Commons. After making their way through the sea of students, they found a place to stand alone. It was around a lone column in the Commons. While placing their bookbags onto the tiled ground, they let out a sigh.

"Hey guys!" came a cheery voice of white-blonde haired Nolie. They looked over and saw the close friends of their guide friends. There was Nolie, Katie, Nicole, and Kyle. They smiled.

"Hey Nolie. Katie. Nicole. Kyle" Mikey replied.

"Hey" came from the other three teens. Soon, they began to discuss random school and non-school topics, all while waiting for their four missing friends.

* * *

School soon came into their view after a good thirty minutes on foot. The first bell rang, signaling for the students to be let into the school after waiting outside the front, double glass doors.

They walked in, passed the main office and side window office, and then down the three steps. The Commons was filled to the brim with students, but the girls managed through. They eyes caught the sight of the four guys, standing around the column dotting the middle of the large area. They were talking with the friends of the girls—Nicole, Katie, Nolie, and Kyle—. All of four ninja kunoichis waved as they made their way, and the eight friends' attentions were soon caught by that action. While waving back at them, smiles grew on their faces. Soon, they reached their friends, but the bell ended their group session. They all shrugged their shoulders and walked to their classes.

* * *

_1__st__ Hour with Dani and Donnie…_

Both intelligent teens were sitting at their designated computers. The tapping and clacking of their fingers hitting keys were the other sound from them.

Dani sat in the chair, legs crossed, and hands in the perfect typing position. Her lavender eyes never left the screen, and the words, that she was typing, was reflected off her glasses perfectly.

Donnie was doing the same. Occasionally, his eyes would dart to the sheet that was standing on the small black stand, which was to the right of his computer. When he did this, he would catch a glance at Dani, her screen, or her typing fingers. One time, he saw something strange. He looked over, aiming for his sheet, but a very faint, purple glow caught his light brown eyes. He stared at her fast typing finger, which were getting off a haze. While squinting and narrowing his eyes, the glow began a little stronger, but still very weak.

"Don?," came Dani's voice, and Donnie jerked his eyes up to meet her amethyst eyes.

"Umm….yeah Dani…I mean what is the matter?" he asked, stuttering a bit. The chair she was sitting in swiveled to face him. She began cracking her fingers and knuckles.

"I've done" she replied him, then catching a glance to see his work. He looked at his work as well, but not before looking at her hands. They showed no signs of purple glow.

_Strange…_ he thought.

Dani, on the other hand, was beating herself up mentally.

_Stupid….Stupid…Stupid! He probably saw me! Oh, but what would he think…BUT WAIT! People can't see our powers till they are expressed outside our bodies, and I used mine internally. *Sigh* But why did he keep looking at me? Does he…_

Snapping sounds, and a voice dragged her from her thoughts.

"Dani…Dani…DANI!" She snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to face Donnie.

"Yes Donnie?" she asked.

"Um…the bell rung. Got to go to our next classes."

"Oh!" Donnie smirked, as did Dani. They got up, grabbing their bags, and walked out of the classroom. While they were walking out of the room and going their separate ways, both teens began to ponder about that incident.

_Wonder what glow was about? Hmm…_

_I do wonder if he saw anything, but how could he…Hmmm…_

* * *

_3__rd__ Hour with Lee, Ray, Raph, and Leo…_

All four teens were dressed out into the gym uniform, which consisted of a grey shirt with their name written on it and many sport instruments and black shorts. The two girls sat on one side of the gym court, and guys were seated on the opposite end. The coach was going over the rules of volleyball, and a large volleyball net was set up on the half court line. He continued to go other the rules, till finally he stopped.

While calling out names for one of the two teams, the four teens' names were called to be on one team, "Misses Nekoyorokobi! Hamato Boys!" They got up and headed to the side that was closer to the guys. That stood together on one line, which was the closes to the net. The coach finished calling out the teams, gave the ball to the starter, who was on the opposite team, and blew his whistle to begin.

_Several minutes into the volleyball game…_

Everyone, except for the preps, was sweaty. Ray's short hair stuck to her neck, as did the guys.

"Lee…" someone called her from behind. Lee turned her head to see who had called her.

"LEE!" came Lee's concerned voice. Lee quickly snapped her head back forward, just in time to see a ball flying towards her head. Her cobalt eyes grew wide. She put her right hand up to block the ball. Once it supposedly made contact, it bounced off her arm and to the ground, where Ray had picked it up. Once she stood back up, her scarlet eyes met Lee's sky blue eyes. It had 'seem' like the ball bounced off her arm, but the girls knew better. But, what they didn't know, is that the guys had saw something.

Raph leaned over and whispered to his brother, both were standing next the girls but far enough away to not be heard, "Did ya see that?" Leo nodded.

"Yeah, but what was it?" The two turtle-turned-humans had seen a small blue glow come off of Lee's arm right when the ball hit. They didn't know what to make of it.

Ray then whipped her head towards the opposite team and glared at them with her crimson eyes. If anyone was close enough, they would hear the growling coming from her throat. She gripped the ball, digging her nail into it. The whistle the coach had around his neck shrieked, which signaled her to lightly roll the ball under the net. Yeah Right! Ray reeled her arm back and tossed the ball at lighting fast speeds under the net. It hit Alex square in his chest, sending him to his butt on the floor. Everyone began to laugh, but Alex gritted his teeth, while his face lit up red as a tomato. Ray chuckled as well. She looked over to her sister, who was now glaring at her. The younger sister shrugged her shoulders.

Again the girls had thought no one had notice, and once again their assumption was wrong. This time, the guys had saw Ray's arm and the ball glow a quick red; then it faded away. Once again they wondered what could that mean.

The coach blew his whistle, and the teams resumed playing.

* * *

_3rd Hour with Mei and Mikey…_

Mikey, Mie, Nolie, and Nicole were preparing a dish. It was a basic Caesar Salad, and Mei was cutting the lettuce up. Mikey was sitting down, watching her. His job was to have gotten the ingredients, which he had already gotten. Nolie and Nicole were working on the dressing. While Mei was cutting the lettuce, she accidently cut herself.

"Oh!" she cried out and placed the cut finger in her mouth. Mikey gasped.

"You okay Mei?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah…" she managed to say while having her finer in her mouth. She pulled it out, inspected it, and then smiled. "All better…" She then resumed cutting the lettuce.

Now Mikey looked at her finger, and his eyebrows rose. The cut was gone, like it had never been there. He narrowed his gaze and then notice a small shimmer of orange that surrounded the once cut finger.

_Hmm…what could that be about? _

He continued staring at it, and Mei looked out the corner of her eyes and saw him staring at her. She glanced back at her work.

_Hope he didn't see anything…don't need Lee yelling at me for being 'irresponsible'…_

She continued working, while Nolie and Nicole chatted away.

* * *

The 2:30 bell sounded, and everyone raced out of school. Several students climbed into their cars, while half the student population got onto the buses. The guys walked out of the JROTC building with the girls. Everyone was talking. They walked down the sidewalk, but the girls stopped. The guys stopped as well and turned and faced their friends.

"We are going to practice in the dojo today," Lee stated, sisters nodded their agreement, and asked, "want to join us?" Now, this earned her confused looks from her sisters.

_What?...Lee?..._ Dani questioned mentally.

_Don't worry…I know what I am doing…_

_I hope so…_ Ray added.

"So, what do you say?"

The guys looked at each other and shrugged.

"We need to call April first and see if it is ok" Leo replied. So, he pulled out a cellphone that April had bought for them. He dialed her own cell number.

She picked up the phone and said, "Hey Leo, what's up?"

"Hey April, can we stay after school for about an hour?" he asked her.

There was a pause, and then a reply, "I guess so, but why?"

"To practice."

"Oh, ok. I will see ya at 3:30. Bye" she finished, then hanging up.

"Bye." Leo hung up the phone and placed it back into the pocket. He nodded, and everyone else smiled. They then turned right and headed up the sidewalk towards the Dojo.

_Inside the Dojo…_

Mei and Dani were standing off to the edge of the dojo mat, mentally talking. Lee, Ray, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Leo were practice fighting.

_Why are we here and not at home? _Mei asked.

_Several barriers were breached at home…Ninjas most likely… _Dani replied.

_Oh…_

* * *

_Outside the Dojo and watching through the windows…_

Several shadow ninjas were watching the eight teens.

_What now?..._ one hissed.

_Watch and gather information…_ the leader of the small squad replied. The other nodded, and they continued to hang upside and hide in the shadows of the roof, all while watching them.

* * *

Later that night in the Shadow/Shredder's warehouse…

The Shadow/Shredder looked down from his stage to his squad of ninjas.

"Well…" he asked.

"They proved that they are fighting with the ninja art. But we knew that already. As still does the turtles" the leader replied. The Shadow/Shredder growled.

"Don't give me information I ALREADY KNOW! Find out something else!" he ordered out.

The leader bowed his head and replied, "Of course Master." He waved his hand, and they all stood up. They turned and were about to leave, when their Master's voice stopped them.

"Wait, before you go, I need to upgrade you. So, if you run into the princess, you will be able to protect your pathetic selves." He waved his hand, and a dark red, swirling mist covered the twenty ninjas. It absorbed into them, and they soon began bulky and stronger. "I have given to power of strength. Use it well." They all nodded and disappeared in a black smoke. The Shadow/Shredder turned and walked back to his throne. He sat down and began to think.

_Things are falling into place…Those petty princesses better stay on their toes, or else they won't last very long…_

* * *

Ok…now we are winding down now till the end…the story will end in about six more chapters! WOW! Never knew I would finish it! So, the Shadow/Shredder is gaining information…what will he do with it? Will our heroes be able to stop him? Wait and See!  
**Muse:** Ahem…  
You were no help…I barely made it through this…  
**Muse:** Whatever…  
**Ray:** Wow…such a downer…  
I know.  
Anyway…I DON'T OWN TMNT!! I OWN MY OC'S AND ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM!!!  
Go check out my pro. for another stories poll I NEED RESULTS! And Gaia Avis. which I modeled after my OC's!

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	13. Location, Location, Location

Chapter 13

Location, Location, Location…

_Tuesday Morning with the guys…First week of December_

They woke up Tuesday morning relatively easy. The guys got their clothes on, ate breakfast, and went up on the roof with the human Master Splinter to do meditation. After all that was completed, at 6:30, April got all four humans teens into her car and drove off.

They made it to the school around 7 o'clock, right when the school began letting students in. So they walked in to find their friends. While Donnie and Mikey went off to go talk to Nicole, Kyle, Nolie, and Katie, Leo and Raph walked into the library when they had spotted Lee's and Ray's backpacks through the clear glass windows.

Inside the library, the middle part was divided by a half wall. On either side of the half wall were tables. Book cases were lined up near the left hand side of the library. Offices belonging to the librarians were on the opposite side of the library, and at the back was a room with tables with computers on them, lining the walls.

There were a few students in the library at this time of day, and the librarians sitting at their desk, in front of their offices, eyed them suspiciously. But the two turtle-turned-humans didn't care. They scanned the room and fanned out and searched for their two friends. Leo walked over to the tall book case and heard voices coming from the corner of area. He peered from behind the edge of one book case and spotted Lee and Ray talking in hushed voices in the corner of where two short book cases, lining the walls, met. He motioned for Raph to come off, and both teens listened in to what their friends were saying.

They managed to hear, "Princess…Shadow…ninjas…powers…where is…Mei…us…Dani…you…mom…" They back up and went into a book case alley and looked at each other.

"What do think that means?" Leo asked his younger brother.

Raph shook his head and replied, "Don't know…"

"Leo…Raph…" came a voice from behind them. They tensed up and turned to face a Lee with confused face, and Ray with a stone solid face.

"Hey Lee, Ray…" Leo managed to form. Raph nodded.

"Hey…" Raph managed to say. Both girls eye brows rose.

"What are y'all doin' here in de library?" asked Ray. The two boys quickly looked at each other and back at the girls.

"Getting books" they replied in unison. Lee nodded.

"Alright…well, let's go before-"

-BBBIIINNNGGG-

The bell had sounded for first period to start.

"-the bell catches us. Ready to go?"

The guys nodded, and Leo replied, "Yeah, let's go." So, all four walked through and out of the library. The guys wondered to themselves what the girls were talking about, and the girls wondered what the guys had heard.

* * *

_The Shadow/Shredder's warehouse…that morning…_

The Shadow's throne was in a shadow that loomed over the stage. Sunlight streamed through the windows, but the Shadow/Shredder was seated in his throne. He had propped his arm up on the arm rest and was resting his head in the palm of his armored hand.

He let out a raspy, grim sigh and stated, "Come forth my minions…" From behind him, in the shadows, his twenty ninjas crowded in the shadows. But the Shadow/Shredder did not turn to them. "Go…and watched the girls. Track their movements. While you are also at it, check an eye out for the Turtles-turned-human. Must keep the pawns in check."

The ninjas bowed and replied all together, "Yes Master. As you command Master." Then, in a puff of black smoke, they all twenty disappeared. The Shadow/Shredder sighed once more and stared out into the empty, lighted warehouse, thinking of ways he could rule over the earth.

_The light of the planet should be first to go…then I shall gain slaves…My plan won't fail…I will have my empire…_

He looked up at the roof over the warehouse, but he still feel the power from the Princess's galaxy. They had been powerfully strong people, but not strong enough.

He internally laughed as they screamed out in terro, "_Liveda Wodahs! Liveda Wodahs!_"[1] Then he remember as the Princess came from her silver stone palace with a face he wouldn't ever forget. It was the face of determination. He scowled. That very determination was what caused him to loss her, but he still got power from the countless others in the capital city of the galaxy. As his power and form spread, he could still remember all the scream of terror and lives he took.

"Pff…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" he laughed out manically and in full insanely, while also holding his arms up to the heavens. He was all powerful. No mere princesses were going to stop him.

* * *

_At the end of school…_

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey headed over to the dojo to practice with the girls. They had said they would be practicing today, but when they walked inside, no one was there. While looking around, Mikey called out Mei's name several times over.

"Mei…Mei…Mei…Mei…" But no one replied him. A frown was soon plastered on his face. Mei had said they would be here, but where were they? Leo and Raph looked at each and cocked an eyebrow. Why would the girls ditched them? Donnie looked around just like his brothers. He turned and looked out the door. Right then was when he saw the four girls running from school. But their runs were like ordinary runs, they were ninja runs. Arms back and shoulders down. He walked over to the door and poked his head out. At that moment, a large pulse beat filled his body. He spotted Dani in the group and realized that she had stopped running. She was looking around and met Donnie's gaze. Their eyes locked. She mouthed something and looked away. She soon began running once more. What she had mouthed to him was 'Sorry.' Donatello wondered to himself what that could have meant?

"Well…since they aren't here, let's head back to April's" Leo said with disappoint lining his voice. His voice came from inside the Dojo, and all three other disappointed teens met up with their brother by the door. Donnie turned, nodded, and turned to head outside. All four of them walked out of the glass doors of the dojo and down the sidewalk.

* * *

_With the girls…_

They had to lie to their friends. It was not something they wanted to do, but when they felt the presences of the Shadow's ninjas, they couldn't dare let their friends pay the price of life for them. So, Mei had told the four guys to meet them at the Dojo, while really and truly they stayed in the library till they had seen the guys walk to the dojo. Then, once they were safe from being seen, they ran out of the school and ran through the parking lot.

While running, Dani felt a pulse through her body. She stopped, while her sisters continued, and she looked around. It wasn't the pulse of the Shadow, but a familiar pulse. Like the pulse when her sisters were near or friends. Her violet eyes scanned the deserted parking lot and stopped at the Dojo. There, standing with his head out of the doorway, was Donnie, who staring back at her. They held their gaze for several more seconds; then she mouthed the word 'Sorry' and continued running to meet up with her sisters.

She turned right after the parking lot and ran down the sidewalk. A few blocks down was where she finally caught up with her sisters. They all looked at her, but said nothing. Then all four female ninjas walked down the sidewalk together.

"Well…what now?" asked Ray, hands in her jean pockets. Lee shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know Ray. The ninjas of the Shadow are clearly following us. So, let's let them 'follow' us."

Mei's eyebrow rose and she questioned, "'Follow' us? What do you mean by that Lee?" Lee smirked.

"Well, let's go to random places and let them record us. But not home just yet."

Ray was the one to smirk now, and she added, "Ahh…I see what ya mean Lee…yeah, let dem 'follow' us." Ray chuckled and looked over at her younger, light brown and blonde flaked haired sister. Dani's eyes were focused on the ground.

_Dani?..._ Ray sent telepathy to only Dani, concern in her mental voice.

_Hmm…_ Dani replied Ray.

_What is wrong? Is it because of the guys?..._

Dani didn't reply this time, but what she did was that she looked up to her older sister and met Ray's scarlet eyes. They stared at each other as they walked, and Dani suddenly found interest in the ground again. Ray stared at her sister, wondering what was eating the Brainiac up inside.

The four kunoichis walked into a small pizza shop and sat down at a window booth. Inside, people were ordering pizza, standing around, or sitting at their own booths or tables eating pizza. Mei walked up to the counter and ordered their two pizzas, one cheese and another Canadian bacon. Mei came back down and sat next to Ray. Lee and Dani were on the opposite side of the table. They began to chat, knowing that they ninjas were watching them. But they themselves 'watched' the ninjas by throwing their power around the block.

_Up on the rooftop, in the shadows…_

Ten of the shadow ninjas stood crouting in the shadows, waiting for their prey to go to a new place. Time passed, and an hour melted by till their prey left the building. The ninjas themselves did not feel the power presence that the four young kunoichis sent out. While jumping from rooftop to rooftop, they continued their evaluation. But, while they were watching the group all together, they hadn't noticed that one had slipped away from the group. The shadow ninjas continued to follow the, now three, girls on their travels, while one was talking with the police and four boys.

* * *

After they had left the dojo, they headed back towards April's. The four guys walked down the sidewalk towards their home, not saying a word. They weren't mad at the girls. All, except for Don, deemed that something important came up. Mikey thought he would call her later, while the two older brothers would ask them tomorrow.

Donnie was thinking about Dani in the parking lot and what she had mouthed. She had mouthed that she was sorry. That meant only that what she and her sisters did was not in spite, but something did had happen. But what? His train of thought continued on this path till they had wondered near the subway entrance that lead to their home. They all four stopped and looked down the dark stairwell. While glancing at each other, they silently agreed to go down into the darkness. While walking down, Mikey pulled out a flashlight from his backpack. His brothers looked at him questionably.

"What?!" he asked. They shook their heads. So, they headed silently and stealthy down the tunnel way towards their home. They pull the lever, and the door opened up for them. Then the smell of death hit them, and they gasped. Inside, in the light of the flashlight, they saw the dead, decaying bodies of two policemen. They gasped. They back up, hands cupping their mouths and noses. While looking at each other, disgust was written plainly on their faces. After heading back out the tunnel way, Mikey vomited up his lunch from that day. His older brothers managed to hold down their lunches. Mikey came back and wiped his mouth on his shirt. "What do we do now?" he asked his brothers, still feeling sick.

"Call the cops. Inform them about the death" Donnie replied him. Leo paused, then nodded. He pulled out the cellphone and dialed the police to report the deaths. He put up the phone and looked down the other tunnel way. While the upper half of the stairwell was lit by the setting sun, and their flat section was mostly lit by Mikey's flashlight, Leo could still noticed the shimmer of light coming from the opposing tunnel way.

He squinted his eyes and hissed to his brothers, "Guys, look." All three, who were talking with each other at the moment, turned and looked down the tunnel way. Mikey clicked the flashlight off, and they squinted their eyes along with Leo. They then began down the tunnel way, towards the shimmer of light. When they reached it, Donnie held up his hands, and he could actually slightly feel warmth.

"Wonder what it is?" Donnie whispered. His other three brothers followed his example and held up their hands as well. A warm feeling came over them. They closed their eyes and bathed in the warmth. Only the sound of footsteps snapped them out of their trance. They turned and headed back down the tunnel way. When they reached the stairwell, they were met by police, who just came down the stairs a couple of seconds the four ninjas had emerged for the other tunnel.

"Where are the bodies, sons?" one asked. They pointed down the tunnel way that lead to their home, and the police man nodded and walked down there with a band of police. They stood with two police men.

"We want to ask you a few questions. Ok?" one of two asked them. They nodded. "Ok, first question is why are you four down here at this time of day? It is near dark." The four thought, and Donnie answered for them.

"We were working on a school project about subterranean tunnel ways. We traveled down that tunnel, when we sent a scent of dead. We found the door open and saw the two dead police men. That is all." The police men nodded, believing Donnie story. They were let go when they were deemed innocent, and all four headed up the stairs. They were so met by a couple more police men and…Dani?

"Hello guys. Um…what has happened?" she asked, gesturing down the stairs. The guys shrugged.

"Don't know. Um…Dani, were do you and your sisters go?" Mikey asked. Dani paused.

"Something came up. Important."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Dani shifted from one foot to the other. "I have to go now. Sisters are waiting for me. See you four at school tomorrow. Ok?"

They guys nodded, and Donnie replied, "Okay Danni. See you and your sisters tomorrow." Dani nodded, turned, and walked down the sideway, while waving. The guys waved, turned around, and headed down the opposite way down the sidewalk.

* * *

_With Lee, Ray, and Mei…_

Lee, Ray, and Mei knew that Dani had left, since she had mentally told them. They continued down the sidewalk, keep a power's eye out for the ninjas. The ninjas, they guessed, didn't notice the disappearance of their sister. They stopped and walked into an alley way. The four girl ninjas wrapped their hairs up in bun, put on the eye bands, masks, and pulled out their weapons. While jumping up the fire exits, they made their way up the building to the ninjas.

When they reached the roof, they got into stance. That was when the ten ninjas attacked them for the shadows. In the setting sun, a brawl ensued between the three kunoichis and the ten shadow ninjas. After several minutes of fighting, the three girls realized something. The ninjas were using a special power, similar to Ray's.

"Why –gasp- do they have –gasp- powers like Ray's?" asked Mei though intakes of air.

"Don't –pant- know…" Ray replied, while dodging a few punches. Lee kicked away a ninja, and her eyes began glowing.

"_Kcab_!"[2] Lee growled, and a large, blue energy shield formed and pushed all the ninjas back, while surrounding her and her sisters. The ninjas tried to break through the shield, but couldn't. They soon gave up and left, leaving Lee and her sisters alone. The blue energy shield disappeared.

Lee then said to her sisters, once the ninjas were gone, "Let's go home…" Ray and Mei nodded, and all three of them jumped down back into the alley way. They took their hair down and put up the ribbons to make bows. Their weapons were put away. While walking out of the alleyway and into the street lamp lit roads, their third sister walked up.

_Can't go home just yet…police…_ she said to them mentally.

_Alright…_ Lee replied.

So, the four girls wondered around, till it was 7 o'clock that night. They walked back, but stopped a block away from the stairs. Police were still there, but only a couple. So, the girls decided to use a manhole in an alleyway. They walked into the alley, picked up the manhole cover, dropped down, and covered the manhole up again. They walked down towards their large vault way, when Dani stopped. Her sisters continued on, but she listened to the voices reverberating down the tunnel way.

"Dead of the police officers…four boys…vomit…matches DNA to the DNA in the home…what could it mean?"

Dani thought about what she had heard.

_Four boys…dead police…DNA…hmm…_

_Dani…_ came Lee voice from inside her head.

_Coming!_ Dani replied, and she jogged down the tunnel and into their home. The vault closed behind them.

* * *

_In the Shadow's warehouse…_

His twenty ninjas were bowed before him. Moonlight streamed through the windows now.

"Well…" he asked in a grim and raspy voice.

"They knew we were following them. The 'defender' used her shields against us" the leader hissed.

"Aww…of course, I gave you only strength…here…" The Shadow/Shredder held up his hand and the twenty ninjas were engulfed in a dark blue mist. They grew stronger. "Here is 'protection'. Now, my minions, I want you to watched their friends. The turtles/humans are good bait, but let's use something more valuable."

"As you command Master…" They disappeared, leaving the Shadow/Shredder on his throne.

_Well…it would seem the pretty, petty princess know I am watching them. To bad they won't be able to stop me…_

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…"

* * *

So…it took over a week, but I UPDATED!!! We have about five more chapters besides this one till the end…HURRAY!!! Now the Shadow has more information, given his ninjas more power, and is about to go after the friends…OH NO!!! well…that is for the next chapter!!  
**Ray:** …  
Well…  
**Ray:** nothing…and why isn't there hardly anything about me?!  
Well…I am trying to focus on you AND your sisters…  
**Ray:** whatever…  
**Dani:** I don't mind…

Translations:  
(remember…these are words spelled backwards or made-up words)

[1]-'_Liveda Wodahs! Liveda Wodahs!_'- Adevil(or 'a devil') Shadow! A devil Shaodw!  
[2]'_Kcab_!'- Back!

Anyway…I DON'T OWN TMNT!! I OWN MY OC'S AND ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM!!!  
Go check out my pro. for another stories poll I NEED RESULTS! And Gaia Avis. which I modeled after my OC's!

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	14. You've Got a Friend in Me

Chapter 14

You've Got a Friend in Me…

_Wednesday, First week of December…4__th__ Hour, English…_

Mrs. Sanders was standing in front of the white board and talking about the characters of the play Romeo and Juliet. All the characters names had been written on the board and lines drawn to show relationship. Facts and short description of each character was written by their names.

While Mrs. Sanders was talking, Lee, Leo, Dani, Donnie, Mei, and Mikey were all paying attention, along with most of the class. Ray, Raph, and a few others students had their heads down on their desks and were fast asleep. Pens of the awake students scratched and danced along the pages of their binders and notebooks as they copied the notes down from the board. The short, curly-haired woman had been talking about the characters related to Juliet when she was caught in mid-sentence.

"And Juliet's cousin was named-"

_BBRRIINNGG BBRRIINNGG_

She turned her head right, towards her desk. The black phone stuck to the wall was ringing. She sighed and walked under. Mei and Nolie watched her, holding back a grin. They knew, at this time, that Mrs. Sanders always let to go to the office, for about five minutes at most, and talk to her sister on the office phone.

"Alright, I'll be there shortly." She hung up the phone and began to walk across the room towards the door. She said, "Be good and be quiet." Then she left the room. Not even a second later, Mei and Nolie had bounced up from their desks and pulled out a small boom box from Nolie bag. They placed it in the front of the room and began plugging it in. While they were doing this, the rest of the class began to talk with themselves. The secret ninjas in disguise, Katie, and Nicole watched at what the two in the front were doing. They finally plugged in the machine and turned towards the class with microphones in hands. They smiled, and Nolie, who was closest to the machine, pressed the 'play' button. Music began, everyone turned their attention to the two girls—Ray and Raph had been woken up by Katie—, and soon the two young females began singing.

_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead,  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said,  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You got troubles,  
and I got them too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together, we can see it through  
Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
but none of them  
will ever love you  
the way I do  
it's me and you, boy_

_And as the years go by,  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see it's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

Once they finished, they bowed to the class and unplugged the machine. While they carried it back to their seats, large smiles spread from ear to ear.

They sat down and asked, "How were we?" Everyone rolled their eyes, and a few chuckled.

"Nolie, Mei…oh brother, what are we going to do with you two?" Nicole asked, chuckling. Lee shook her head.

"What gave you two that idea, anyway?" Mei's oldest sister asked them. Both young girls shrugged. Mikey listened in and glanced from the girls to Lee and Nicole and back to the girls. A smile slowly formed.

"Well, it doesn't really matter," he began, directing the four's, who were once talking, attention to him, "that was GREAT you two." He held up both his hands for highfives. "High Three!" he said. Mikey's other brothers' eyes went wide. They shot a glare at him, but all he did was smile and not pay attention to them. The two girls, who had just finished singing, smiled and highfived him.

"High Three…got to remember that. Did you make it up?" asked the white blonde and green-eyed singer. Mei nodded her head too in agreement. She too wanted to know. Mikey smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it is just…kind-of like an Inside joke with me and my brothers" the blonde, spiky-haired teen replied the two. He looked over to the other three, "Right guys…" They looked at each other; then nodded. Mikey smiled and turned back to the girls, just as Mrs. Sanders walked back into the room.

"Okay, sorry about that class. Now where was I…" she began. The classes went silent again, but the three—Mikey, Mei, and Nolie—went just a grinning.

* * *

_At the Ninjas Underground Home…_

More policemen and women were searching up and down and even inside the guys' home now. After the death of two fellow cops, they weren't going to let the killers get away with it. They searched and searched, but came up empty-handed. They decided to check down the other tunnel way, but found just a long tunnel way. They assumed the killers must have used that, but they could have gone up the stairs. They continued to look for more evidence.

After they had seen the four brothers, they had questioned April again. Again she said she had never been, nor had the four boys. The cops even questioned the turtles-turned-human, but got nothing important out of them. But, even though with no suspects, they continued to search, patrol, and guard the area.

* * *

_Lunchtime…_

It was Lunchtime. All twelve teens had finished their lunch and were standing in the Commons, well most of them anyway. Leo and Raph had left for the library, leaving everyone behind. Lee and Nicole had been talking, but began to wonder what was taking the two boys so long. So they head towards to the library. They entered and looked around. Lee had spotted the two boys in the same spot she and Ray had been only yesterday. She and Nicole hid behind the bookcases and listened in.

"Donnie…Mikey…Shred…cops…home…girls…ninjas" came parts of their conversation. The golden blonde and green eyed girl looked at Lee with confusion on her face. Lee's brows were scrunched up in deep thought. The blonde ninjas thought what could they had be talking about. There was silence from the two guys for several seconds, and Nicole left Lee alone. Now Lee continued to listen in. "Lee…blue…girls…" Lee's sapphire eyes grew big. Could they had found out? Million of thoughts raced through her mid.. After three years of staying undercover, it would be blown by four teenage boys. Anger welled up.

"Lee…" came a voice from behind her. All that anger left, and she turned around to see Leo and Raph.

"Hey Leo, Raph. I was just looking for a book, but I didn't find anything" she replied. She took a couple of steps forward, and the two moved should she could pass between them. She then walked, turned right, and walked out the glass doors. The two watched her; then turned to each other. What had she heard?

* * *

The last bell sounded, and all twelve teens met in the front of the school. Mei was talking the four non-ninjas.

"Ok, so Nikky, you can go?" she asked the golden blonde and green eyed teen. Nicole responded with a nod of the head. Mei then turned to Katie.

"And you too, Katie?" Katie nodded. Then the golden blonde hair turned to the boy nerd.

"Kyle?" He nodded as well. And last but not least, she turned to her friend. Nolie was smiling from ear to ear.

"Let me guess, yes?" Mei was now smiling as well. Nolie furiously nodded her head, and her smile, amazingly, grew. Mei then turned to her sisters and the boys and said, "Let's Go!" Her sisters, and even the boys, smiled.

_At Mike's Pizzeria…_

They had managed to find a big enough booth to seat all twelve of them. In the small, Italian style pizzeria, there was a booth in the corner that came out and made enough room to seat them all. So they sat down in the order—going from left to right—Leo, Lee, Nicole, Katie, Ray, Raph, Donnie, Dani, Kyle, Nolie, Mei, and Mikey. They were all talking, eating pizza, and laughing. Not one of them ever saw or sense the ninjas waited on the roof of a building beyond the street. They, all twenty of them, were watching them. Waiting to strike.

* * *

_With the Shadow ninjas…_

The twenty Shadow ninjas had done their best, and it succeeded. They had put up a shield, undetectable to the four kunoichis. So they watched and watched. Their prey was not directly the four ninja princesses, but their friends as well. All of their friends.

During the school, they found out they had four more friends besides the four turtles-turned-humans. They kept watched at picked up clues and context. They would use later, but much later, they concluded.

Once school had ended, they followed the twelve, keeping to the rooftops. The princesses and their friends had stopped at a pizza shop and sat down to eat pizza. They continued to wait. The leader than began to think of a plan.

_We will capture one of the friends and lure the princesses up here…_ he hissed. The others nodded in approval. So, the Shadow ninjas continued to watched, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

_After eating…_

The twelve of the teenagers let the pizzeria after the girls had paid for the pizzas, their treat. Once they walked out, they shielded their eyes from the bright light of the setting sun. They then turned right and began down the sidewalk. Nolie, who was to the far right, was looking at the passing building, till, in an alleyway, something shining and glowing caught her eye. She stopped, while the others continued on, and, like a moth to light, she turned and walked down the alleyway. She walked down the alleyway and stopped. On the ground was a glowing white orb. She knelt down and slowly reached over. Once her fingers touched the orb, a bright light engulfed her. The light was so strong, she couldn't more or yell. That was when the ninjas attacked and captured her.

_Back with the others…_

While the others were walking, it was Mei who noticed that one was missing.

She stopped and said, "Hey, where's Nolie?" Everyone else soon stopped and turned back at her. They looked around and did not find the young white blonde and green eyed girl. Mei began to become worried and so she yelled out, "Nolie!" She looked around and headed back down the sidewalk to where they had once come from. "Nolie…" She looked down one alleyway and, with her trained eyes, saw something odd. After turning into the alleyway and walking down it, she found a small spot on the ground. But what was odd about the spot was that it gave off a white glow. "What the…" she muttered. She heard footsteps behind her, and her three older sisters were soon standing behind her, looking at what she was looking at.

"What is it?" Lee asked. Mei shook her head. Lee looked over to Dani, but the brown, braided haired girl was looking up. Lee followed Dani's line of vision and saw something move on the rooftops. Then that was when she sensed it. Shadow Ninjas. "Shadow ninjas…" she hissed. Mei turned her head towards her sister, eyes growing big. She got up and looked up too. Finally, Ray did too. They looked down and at each other, and in unison they all nodded. They walked over to the fire exit and began to walk up the stairs. Once they were half way up, the others came to the front of the alleyway.

"Where did they go?" Nicole asked. They looked around, but it was Leo who spotted them on the fire exit.

"There" he said, pointing to them. Then all seven on them, who was left, walked over to the fire exit and climbed up it once the four other girls climbed off.

They reached the top and peered over the ledge. They gasped. Standing on the roof was twenty people in black and looked like ninjas, the four girls who had just walked up the fire exit, and Nolie, whose body was sitting in front of the group of ninjas and slumped forward. Soon, voice began to fill the rooftops.

"Let our friend GO!" came the shriek yelling of Mei. The supposed 'leader' of these 'ninjas' huffed.

"Not a chancesss…" he/it hissed at the young blonde. Then, a flash quicker than lighting, one of the ninjas ran towards Mei. The young girl didn't move, and neither did her sisters. But Mikey could let anything happen.

"Mei!" he yelled as he jumped up from the fire exit and ran over to the girl, pushing her out of the way. The ninja then collided with him, and both bodies skidded backwards. Ray had caught the pushed Mei, and now the four girls and ninjas were staring the teen boy and ninja. Mikey pushed the ninja off of him and back away, getting up as he did. Ninja jumped up and stared at him. "Um…guys…" he muttered. It was then the rest of them got up from the fire exit and up onto the roof. The 'leader of the ninjas' huffed.

"Great more of them…" he hissed.

Lee then said to the others, "You must leave, we will get Nolie…" The others shook their heads.

"No Lee, we what to…help…" Nicole replied, but soon stopped when a way of drowsiness washed over her. The others felt it to. They soon crumpled to the ground and fell asleep. Lee then faced the 'ninja leader'.

"Bring it…" she said, pulling out kunai and attacking him. Her other sisters did too. Ray made an energy hawk, which attacked one ninja.

The guys, who had fallen to the ground, were not yet asleep. They could barely see, but could have sworn they saw energy surrounding the girls. Could that be real? Ray could have sworn he saw Ray summoned a red bird. They watched for a couple more seconds, and then finally passed out.

_Later…_

"Leo…Leo…" came a voice that was familiar. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned. Slowly, he sat up and met Lee's face. She was staring at him was concerned eyes.

"Lee…what happened?" he asked while rubbing his head. "What happen to us too?" Lee chuckled.

"We fought off those fake 'ninjas', but you, your brothers, and Nicole, Kyle, and Nolie passed out." Leo looked up and stared at her.

"Oh" he responded. A small smile formed on the edge of the blonde girl's lips. A small smile also formed on Leo's lips too. He looked away and saw the others already awaken.

"I think we should get going. It is getting later" came Lee's voice again, and Leo looked back at her. He nodded, and she stood up and held a hand out for him. He took the hand and, with her help, stood up. Then both teens walked over to the others. Then, once everyone was alright, everyone began once again to head back home.

* * *

_In the Shadow/Shredder's warehouse…at night…_

The Shadow/Shredder watched at the once twenty ninjas came back. Three bodies of Shadow ninjas were on the ground. The Shadow/Shredder said nothing, just waved his hand in a high arch. Then the bodies disappeared. The leader of the small band stepped forward and knelt down.

"My Massster…we need healing powerssss…the Princessessss grow ssstronger…" he hissed. The Shadow/Shredder growled.

"More you say…Worthless minion, but granted. I need you…now seventeen Shadow ninjas…to still keep an eye on the Princesses…Here…" Again, the Shadow/Shredder waved his hand again, and a stream of dark orange followed from his hand to the ninjas. The stream surrounded the ninjas and absorbed in it.

The ninjas all bowed, "Thank you Master…" He gave a quick curt of a nod and waved his hand away.

"Go and keep watch…." The Shadow ninjas nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Sorry for the nearly month long wait…but some parts in this chapter just would not come to me…but in the end I got it! YAY!!! The song sung was '_You've Got a Friend in Me_' by Randy Newman. Oh great…the Shadow ninjas have more powers…but less now…  
Now…there is about four chapters left in the story…then a couple of sequels…*sigh* so much work…  
**Ray:** well…you wanted three sequels…  
Yeah I no…  
**Mei:** he he…you can do it!  
I have the link to the avis. on my pro. to Gaia Avis. in my OC form!

Review!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	15. Dance with me?

Chapter 15

Dance with me?

_Thursday, First Week of December…At Lunchtime…_

Once again, Mr. Hickman had separated them at Lunch. Mei, Mikey, and Nolie were at one of the four circular tables that they had 'claimed'. The three were discussing the dance, which was in two days—Saturday—.

"I can't WAIT for the dance! Dresses, dancing, cute guys…EEEE…" Nolie squealed, grinning largely. Mei smiled and chuckled.

"I know right," Mei replied, then sighed, "but no one has asked us yet…" She let out another sigh and propped her head up with her arm on the table. Mikey, who had been completely lost from the very beginning of the conversation, just cocked an eyebrow.

"Dance?" he questioned. Both girls then whipped their heads towards him and stared at them.

"Yeah, the dance…" Nolie said. Again, Mikey took no recognition to the word. He knew what dances were, just never been to one. "Have you ever been to one Mikey?" Mikey shook his head, and both girls gasped.

"Really?!" Mei asked. The blonde teen boy nodded. Again the girls gasped and covered their mouths.

"O…M…G…" they said together. Mikey didn't like what was happening, and then a bad feelings arose in his stomach. _Oh, no…_ "YOU NEVER BEEN TO A DANCE?! WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?! YOU HAVE TO GO TO THIS ONE!!!" The two girls yelling claimed the attention of nearly all the lunchroom, and Mikey just wished he could sink lower into his chair than he already was doing. The others, who were all sitting at other tables next to Mei's, turned and looked at them.

"Mei…" Lee muttered and face-palmed. Ray rolled her eyes, as did Dani. Mei shushed Lee and turned her attention back to Mikey. The rest of the lunchroom went back to doing whatever the students had been doing previously to the outburst.

Mei then said to the embarrassed teen, "Ok Mikey, since you have NEVER been to a dance…you will come with me, Nolie, and the others…" Now, Mei's sisters and friends had been listening in, and that was when one yelled out in shock.

"OH HECK NO!! YOU CAN FORGET THAT MEI!" Ray yelled out. Lee then face-palmed at her second sister's outburst. Mei then turned and faced Ray with a pleading face.

"Oh PLEASE Ray…the guys have never been to a dance. Right guys?" she asked the other three boys, who slowly nodded. Ray rolled her eyes and dropped her head onto the table. Kay looked sympathetically to her friend.

"De answer is still no…" she replied. Mei, on the other hand, mouthed, 'Don't worry, I will change her mind.' She winked and turned back around to discuss some things about the dance with Nolie and Mikey. This was going to be great, Mei thought.

Katie shook her head, then glanced over at Raph. He was looking and chatting with Lee. Something about him had made her feeling something strange. Like, he wasn't normal. She would ask him after they had eaten. Something was eating at her.

_After Lunch…in the Library…_

Katie had asked Raph to come with her into the library, and of course he agreed to. They were standing in the corner, the same place were the others had stood once before. She looked around, then turned and stared at eye level with the teen. Her stormy-grey eyes glared at his golden brown eyes.

"What do ya need ta tell me Kay?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning heavily on one foot. Katie huffed and crossed her arms, not taking her eyes off of him.

"You're different" she bluntly stated. Raph tensed up a bit, stayed calm.

"What ya mean?" he asked coolly. She continued to glare at him.

"Don't give me that crap. You and your brothers are different."

Now, Raph sneered at her statement and snapped, "And just HOW do YOU know that? Hmm…" Now, Katie looked away.

"Shadows…" she quietly muttered. Raph raised an eyebrow.

"Shadows…what are ya talkin' 'bout?" he asked her. Katie's eyes once again met his.

"I can…see things in my dreams. I saw Shadows in one. You and your brothers were in it, along with Ray and her sisters. But you were…different…What are you really?" She continued to stare at him, but, even in the lit library, shadows fell on Raph's face. He turned his face away from her and reply her in a dark, but calm, voice.

"We're…different like you said, but not in the way you may think. You might think we are…special I guess…" Katie thought about this, then dropped her arms to her sides.

_Special?…_ she thought. She continued to mull over what he had meant by this, but soon Raph's voice cut her short.

"But," he began, turning his head back at hers, "what about Ray and her sisters? They don't seem normal."

Katie's eyebrow rose and she replied, "What do you mean?" Again, Raph looked away.

"I've…seen things," turning his head back at Katie, "strange things. Do you know anything about this?" Katie shook her head, and Raph sighed and bowed his head.

"But," Katie began, and Raph brought his head up, "if I was you, and I wanted to find out what…I would ask them. I sure Ray would tell you." I small grin formed at the girl brunette's lip's ends. A small smile formed on Raph lip's ends.

He nodded and replied, "Alright. Thank you." He then turned and left. Kay watched him go and wonder what Raph had been talking about. Was Ray and her sisters different?

_Nah…_ she thought and shook her head. She too then began out. The brunette with, now, blue eyes had known the four since 5th grade, and nothing 'strange' has happened. Katie then pushed the glass doors of the Library opened and walked out.

* * *

_Late night at the Girls' Home…_

Dani was in her lab typing out keys in her large computer. The main screen flashed numbers, letters, and strange other symbols. Facts and statements were typed on the side screens. After typing for another two minutes straight, she slowly stopped and cracked her hands. She un-crossed her legs, which were in crossed in the chair. She then stared over the data and began to think of possible conclusions.

"Danyelliya…" came a soft voice from behind. Dani visible twitched. It was so…different to be called by her full name. Only their mother had called them by their full name, but she wasn't here. The caller walked slowly up to her and placed a hand on Dani's shoulders. The brown braided haired girl half-turned her head and stared at her eldest sister.

"Leonniaya…want are you doing up at this hour?" she asked, using a name that felt foreign on her tongue. Now it was Lee's turn to twitch. The golden blonde girl stared at the screen, which it's green glow reflected off her blue eyes.

"Just wondering…what is keeping you up, that is all."

Dani sighed and replied, "Just some…stuff." She sighed once more. She had to tell her sister, it was important. But was it necessary? "Lee…"

"Hmm" the blonde replied, now taking her eyes off the screen and staring at her younger sister. Dani turned her head away and replied.

"The guys are different."

Now this puzzled the eldest ninja girl, and Lee replied, "What do you mean Dani?" Dani sighed again and faced her sister. Her purple eyes were now a violet.

"They show signs of something else. I can't pin point it out. After studying them for a week, I have found things out, but not a lot," there was a pause, "I think they are lying to us." That statement shocked Lee. Lying…were the guys lying to them? But about what?

"Do you know what? And what facts do you have to prove?" Lee asked. Dani shook her head.

"I don't have a clue about what, and the facts…well, I just have a feelings…" Dani then turned her head away.

"Feelings," Lee began, "doesn't prove anything. Dani, you must-"

"Lee," Dani snapped back, whipping her head and chair around, and standing up, "this is the same feelings that I had when Mother died. This is not just a 'feeling', it might be a Premonition. A premonition to something bad. If we are to find out, we must stay our distances." Lee thought about this and then remembered about today at school. Dani mentally picked up the thought. She sighed and continued, "But, since Mei is so close…she should stay that way. She could help us figure it out. But we, me, Ray, and you, should stay away." Dani then sighed after completing her small rant.

Lee looked away and replied, "Dani, using Mei as a 'bait' isn't something we should consider, no matter what the situation is. If she was to get hurt…," her hands balled into fists, and she turned back to a Dani who was staring directly at her, "I would not forgive myself for letting another family to pay the price." Dani stepped forward and placed a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"I know Lee, I know. I would feel the same if that happen, but we must find out. They are connected to us somehow," she placed her other hand on top of her head, "I can feel it." Lee nodded to.

"As do I, but…we must not tell Mei this…"

Dani asked, "And Ray?" Lee looked away.

"I will fill her in later." Dani nodded and turned back to her compute. She sat down and began typing once again. Lee stared at her younger sister, then turned and left the lab.

* * *

_Late night at the Guys' home…_

Donnie was sitting in a chair next to the window, looking out of it. He sighed, fogging the window up. He closed his eyes and began to think.

_These girls…they know something…about us maybe…_ he thought.

"Donnie…" came Leo's voice from close behind him. He turned his head and wondered why he hadn't he heard his brother. He assumed he was just so in deep thought that he hadn't paid attention to it.

"Yeah Leo" the black haired teen replied. Leo stood closer to his brother.

"What are you looking at and thinking about?" the eldest teen asked, while looking out the window and into the darkness of the night. Donnie once again looked out the window.

"Nothing really…just some stuff…not important…"

Lee turned back and faced the seated teen and asked, "'Not important?' What is?" Donnie sighed.

"It is just…it is about the girls. Something about them is…different, I guess you could say. Something…familiar." Then he placed a hand over his heart.

"Familiar?" Leo asked, wondering what his brother meant by that. The hand on his chest dropped.

"It is…nothing." Leo stared at his brother and placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder. Donnie looked up at him, and they met eyes.

"I sure whatever it is Don, you'll figure it out." Then a small smile formed on Leo's mouth. A small also formed on Donnie's mouth too, and he nodded. Leo then turned and walked away. Don then went back to watching the Moon, which was shinning bright in the sky.

* * *

_In the late night at the Shadow/Shredder's warehouse…_

They all—17 left—knelt before the Shadow/Shredder, who was seated on his throne.

"What is it my minions?" the Shadow/Shredder asked in a grim voice.

The leader, who then stood up and took a couple steps forward, replied, "Power Masssster, we need it to defeat the Princessessss." The Shadow/Shredder snorted.

"You want more POWER!" he spat back, and then he got up and walked to the edge of the stage. "You worthless WEAKLINGS COULD EVEN INJURY ONE OF THE PRINCESSES. SO WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU MORE POWER?"

The leader looked up at him and then replied, "To wait and strike at the perfect moment. There is a 'dance' in two days Master. Maybe we should-"

"SHUT UP YOU PATHEIC WORM!" the Shadow/Shredder roared. Then he calmed down. "But, you have a point. I will grant you 'intelligence' power." He waved his hand, and a stream of dark purple surrounded the seventeen who were left.

They all nodded and replied, "Thank you Master."

"Yes," the leader of the ninjas began, "Thank you." The Shadow/Shredder turned and walked back to his throne. While walking back, he waved his hand.

"Leave but," the Shadow/Shredder turned and sat down, "you must stay." He pointed to the leader as the 'you'. They all nodded and disappeared, except for the leader. He kept his head low.

"Yes My-" the leader never finished. He exploded into a million pieces, and the pieces disappeared.

"I hate thinkers" the Shadow/Shredder said. "All they want is power…" He then chuckled.

* * *

'OLY CHEESE…IT HAS BEEN FIVE DAYS SINCE THE LAST UPDATE!!! Kewlio…anywho…ooo…and thus this gets deeper!  
Next chapter…since I decided to be nice and give hints outs…will be dress shopping!! EEE…blah, I hate dresses…  
**Ray:** you and me both sister…  
I'm not your sisters…  
**Ray:** figure of speech…  
Well dUh! I knew that…  
**Ray:** whatever…

Avis. link on my pro.!

REVIEW!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	16. Dresses, Dresses, and More Dresses

Chapter 16

Dresses…Dresses…and More Dresses…

_Friday, the first week of December…After school…_

Once the last bell rung for the Friday school day to end, the twelve teenagers headed for the courtyard to meet up with the Decoration Crew for the dance.

The Courtyard was in the middle of four buildings, all that interlocked. To the right was the Cafeteria, to the bottom was the Commons, to the left was the Auditorium, and to the top was the Gym. The courtyard itself had an average size tree growing in a section off spot near the Gym, heading towards the middle there were a couple of stones benches, and stairs leading towards the two glasses doors leading to the Commons.

So, they waited for the other students, some happen to be Merit and her snob crew, to arrive. Mikey, Mei, and Nolie were all sitting on one bench. Ray and Raph were sitting back-to-back on another. Dani and Kyle were sitting on another, and Dani watched Kyle work on a few programs on his laptop, which was resting on his lap. Donnie was observing from behind them. Nicole was lying down on another stone bench, staring up at the fiery orange setting sky. Lee was leaning up against the tree and had her eyes shut. Leo was just walking around. He had previously texted April and told her that they would be staying late, and she was ok with that. Soon, the head of the Decoration Crew, a teacher from the upper grades, walked out with the rest of the helpers and began to tell everyone their jobs.

_Inside the Cafeteria…two hours later…_

"I can't wait for tomorrow…but remember in ten minutes we have to go and pick out our dress…" Mei said to the others, as they tapped up the many decorations. The dance would take place in the Cafeteria, and the dance's theme was the ages of Music, this included from the 60's to the 90's. Mei had already decided on a 60's themed outfit, Dani chose the 70's, Ray chose the 80's, and Lee decided on the 90's. The guys hadn't fully decided yet. Nicole chose the 90's, and Nolie, Katie, and Kyle still haven't chose yet. Mei then climbed down the ladder and looked back at her work. A bright and neon colored banner strung from one end to the other on one wall. It had the four decades painted on it. She smiled, and Mikey came up and high-fived her. She high-five him back. Then, all seven girls headed out, while the boys headed to their homes.

_At the dress shop in the Mall…_

It was a small formal dress and outfit shop in the Mall. The seven teenage girls decided on the Mall, since they needed not only dresses but shoes, makeup, and accessories. They walked in, and dresses of different colors, length, widths, etc. were everywhere. Nolie and Mei let out a long 'EEEEEE', and Ray sighed. Every one of the girls went off to look for a dress, except for Ray. She had found a bench and laid down on it. She stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the torture to end.

_10 minutes later…_

Ray was still lying on the bench, with her eyes closed. Lee, who was looking through the dresses on a rack, looked over and saw her sisters lying there. She sighed and walked over.

"You know…Mei is going to make you get a dress or outfit, right?" the elder sister asked, hands on her hips. Ray sighed, paused, and then replied.

"…yeah I know, but I am putting it off." Now, it was Lee's turn to sigh as she shook her head in disagreement. The blonde looked over to the other side of the store to see Dani hold up a purple outfit. She then look back at her brunette with red tips sister.

"Well…I would advise you to hurry up…we are leaving soon. Next will be the shoe store." Ray groaned, and Lee let out a small chuckle. The blue-eyed girl then turned and walked off to find her dress or outfit to where.

_Later…at the shoe store next door…_

All seven girls were carrying a bag on their arms. Each one had picked out a dress and/or outfit to where. The next shop, which just so happened to be right next door to the dress shop in the mall, was a shoe store. They walked in and were soon surrounded by thousands of shoes. Once again, Mei and Nolie let out a long squeal of delight and ran to find the perfect pair of shoes. The rest, including Ray, decided to look around, some were more-or-less enthusiastic than the golden pigtailed girl and her white-blonde haired friend.

_10 minutes later…_

All seven walked out with now a box and bag in their arms now. The next and finally shop was an accessories and make-up store. They headed across the open and carpeted grounds of the mall and walked into a small, but elegant style, make-up store.

_20 minutes later…_

They exited the make-up and accessories store with another bag. They were set for tomorrow. Mei and Nolie had smiles that stretched from ear-to-ear. Dani had a small smile, as did Nicole. Lee didn't show any indication of whether or not she was pleased or displeased. Ray, on the other hand, had a frown on her face and a look that read 'I don't want to be here right now.' They walked out of the mall, and it was dark outside. Nicole pulled out her phone, which on the screen it read 7:50 P.M.

"Well girls, see you guys later!" Nicole said as she walked away, waving and carrying her bags. They nodded and broke up to.

"See ya…" Katie muttered and walked away to, also holding bags as well.

"Later Guys! See you all at the DANCE!" Nolie called out as she left.

"See you later!" Mei called out. They all waved good-bye, and the four ninja girls began to walk home.

* * *

_At the Shadow/Shredder's warehouse…that night…_

The Shadow/Shredder stood on the stage before his sixteen Shadow Ninjas, all of which were kneeling on one knee before him.

"Arise…" he hissed, and they followed his orders with hesitation. The ceiling was opened and it revealed a clear sky with the Princess's universe in the middle, clear as day. "Tomorrow…" he spoke with a grim voice, "will be the day we will strike the Princesses down. They will be at their 'dance' when you go and kidnap them…." There was a paused.

"Master…" hissed the new 'leader' of the band of Shadow Ninjas, "what about the turtles-turned-human? Should we not destroy them?" The Shadow/Shredder chuckled and looked up at the universe in the sky.

"Well…maybe once I defeat the Princesses…I will make them my slaves! MWAHAHAHAHA." Soon, a loud and maniacal laugh rang out in the warehouse. The Shadow Ninjas all bowed their heads in respect to their Master. The evil laughter soon died down. At he stared at his minions, hands behind his back. "Tomorrow…at this time…the power of the Migulia people will be MINE!" He then brought his arms from around his back to the front and held them up to the heavens. Power shot down from the heaven and engulfed him in swirling colors of dark blue, dark red, dark purple, and dark orange. The power then exploded out and revealed a bulkier and stronger looking Shadow/Shredder.

_Finally…after waiting sixteen years…the powers of the Princess of Migulia Universe will be mine… _

* * *

_At the Girls' home…in the middle of the night…_

All four girls, in their separate rooms, awoke with a jolt, and they all sprung to the sitting position, hand placed over their fast beating hearts.

_What was that…pain…_ Lee thought, then she sent to her sister's minds _…did you all feel that?_ The reply was something she hoped she wouldn't hear.

_Yes…_ the younger three replied. The oldest sighed and bowed her head. The Shadow had done something, something powerful. But what? She looked up and turned her head towards her night stand. After bending and reaching over, she opened the drawer and pulled out a picture. It was off their mother, her sisters, and she, all of which were smiling. They had taken it at the fair, the day before their mother was killed before their very eyes. Tears began to pool as she sat their staring at the picture.

"Mother…" she muttered, and a tear slid down her face. More followed, and soon she wiped them away and put the picture back up. She laid down on her right side and closed her eyes. Tomorrow would be a better day…right? She hoped so, for the pain of losing her mother was great, but if something happened to someone else, especially her sisters or friends, she could not bear the pain of losing another.

* * *

_At the April's house…in the middle of the night…_

The guys all awoke a start. They began panting and clutching their chest. The four turtles-turned-humans looked at one another, and Mikey was the first to speak.

"Did you guys feel that?" They nodded. "But what was it?"

"I don't know Mikey, but it is strange that we all felt it. Whatever 'it' is" Donnie replied his youngest brother. Leo looked from brother to brother. All three held confusion on their faces.

_What could it mean…_ he thought. He placed a hand above his heart and looked down at it. It seemed strange. He thought and thought. He knew it was his hand, but deep inside he knew otherwise. He wasn't a human, and neither were his brothers. He looked up and studied each one of his brothers, as if this was the last time he would see them. _Why would it be?_ he thought. He closed his eyes and thought about tomorrow. Deep inside, he knew something was going to happen. Something big. He just prayed his brothers would not get hurt.

* * *

Well…that is down…and most likely next week will be the chapter of which the princesses will face off against the Shadow…but you will win? And what about the guys…will they ever begun human again? Just wait and find out!  
Also…I have two more chapter to go…besides this one! Wow…maybe I will finish before 2009 is up…but hey…I can try can't I?!  
**Ray:** no…you can't…  
*pouts*…well…aren't you just a ray of sunshine…  
**Ray:** *rolls eyes* whatever…  
**Mei:** I can't WAIT for the next chapter!  
*nods* I know!  
**Mei:** X)

Avi.s on my profile!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	17. The Shadow

Chapter 17

The Shadow

_7:40…Saturday Night…the Girls' Home…_

Lee stood before the mirror in her room. She was wearing her dress that she had picked out the previous day. She turned and looked at her backside. A frown decked out her lips. A feeling deep down in her gut told her the dance was a bad idea. But why? She closed her eyes and focused on the darkness inside her mind. Why would this be bad? She shook her head and opened her eyes. The answer was unknown to her. So, she sighed, turned, and walked out of her room. She took the right spiral staircase and walked down it. She reached ground level and turned left and then another left. She walked inside her Mother's room and knelt before the table and lit all five candles, blue, red, purple, orange, and the big silver candle. She folded her hands in a praying manner and closed her eyes.

_Mother…please, guide us and watch over us…please let nothing prey against my sister and I…please… _she prayed mentally. She then whispered, "_Esaelp…_please…" She then got up, blew out the candle, and walked out of the room.

Ray grumbled as she stepped out of her room. She didn't like the fact that she was wearing a dress. The brunette with red tips down-right hated dresses. She grumbled and began to walk down the black iron spiral staircase. She stepped off and turned right and sat down on the couch in front of the flat screen, wall-mounted TV. She crossed her legs and waited a bit for her other sisters to come down. After sitting there for a little bit longer, she got up and walked around the couches, across the dojo area, and walked into the kitchen. Ray passed Mei, who cracked a smile as she caught a glance of Ray, and continued on into the kitchen.

Dani was standing in front of the mirror in her and Mei's joint bathroom upstairs. She was applying the mascara to her eyelashes. After finishing that, she back away and check herself out in the mirror. Soon, a small smile formed on her lips. She could admit that she looked beautiful. She turned left and walked out of the bathroom and into her room. She then took another left and walked through her room and out the door. After leaving her room, she walked down the spiral stairs and towards the exit/entrance vault door. Dani was a bit anxious about the dance.

Mei was on the first floor and was sitting on the couch's back, busy sliding her feet into her boots. She was currently dress and finishing up her outfit. Once she zipped up the boot and the other one, she stood up and strength her legs out. She smiled and giggled as she looked herself down. She giggled again and bounced over to the exit/entrance vault door. She couldn't wait to get to the dance.

Ten minutes passed, and all four girls were by the vault door. It was now 7:50.

"Ready?" Lee said to her three sisters. The other three then nodded.

"Yeah…ready…" Ray replied and rolled her eyes. Lee nodded, and the vault door opened, which then the four ninja princesses walked out of.

* * *

_7:40…at the April's house…_

The four guys were getting there outfits all on. They all decided to go, just to see what a dance was all about and also to have some fun as humans. School was boring, but this seemed fun, for some of the boys.

Leo was sitting on the couch, thinking about what was about to happen. His arms were crossed over his chest. They were going to a dance. But this seemed wrong to him. Maybe the fact was that they weren't human, only pretending to be human from something that had changed them. Still, they hadn't never figured it out. Maybe some unknown force did this to them. Leo shook his head. He doubted that. Next, he felt that something bad was going to happen. Something, but what? He didn't know. He turned his head as his younger brunette brother walked in and sat down in the recliner.

Raph walked into the living room with his hands in his pocket. He was quietly grumbling under his breath. After dropping into the recliner, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. This was a bad idea. Period. He didn't like the fact that he was going and didn't want to go. Mikey had beg him over and over, and his response to each and every question was no. After a while, he had grown annoyed and decided to go up on the roof yesterday to think about it. He sat looking up at the sky after they had gotten back from decorating the dance. He after thinking about it, he began to have second thoughts. Then, thinking about the people who were going, he began to change. And so, finally, he decided that he would go.

Donnie was sitting in another chair in the living room. He was thinking about the dance, them, the girls, and everything else. It was all swimming through his head. He sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he should just stop thinking about everything this night. Enjoy it, like Mikey had said before. The black-haired teen sighed again and opened his eyes. Maybe Mikey was right, and maybe he should just let everything just go with the flow. He smirked a bit. This might be fun.

Mikey just bounced into the living room as happy as ever. A large smile decked across his face. He couldn't wait. He stood in front of his three brothers, who were already in there and just continued to smile. His older brothers then looked at him and rolled their eyes, but small smiles formed.

"Ready to go guys?" he asked them. They looked at each other, then back at Mikey. They nodded and got up. April walked in and smiled.

"You four look so…dashing!" she exclaimed. The four boys blushed a bit and scratched the back on their heads. She grabbed the keys on the dining room table and said, "Let's go then!"

* * *

_At the school…8:10 P.M.…with the Girls…_

The four girls walked up to the school and stared at the entrance. It was now. They sighed in unison and walked in. Once they were in, they walked towards the Commons, and then turned left to the Cafeteria. Before they entered the dance, they paused. Something big was going to happen, but they did not know what. They sighed once more and walked in.

…_with the Guys…_

April dropped the boys off at the front, and they waved good-bye as she drove away. The turtles-turned-humans turned and looked at the entrance to the school. The lights were on, leading people to the Commons and then to the Cafeteria to the left in the Commons. They didn't move.

Leo sighed and said, "We better go inside and find everyone." His brothers looked at him and then each other. Soon, nods were made, and they began inside. They passed through the building, into the Commons, turned left towards the Cafeteria, and walked into the Cafeteria. They walked in and were soon greeted by the girls and friends.

"Wow…" Mikey managed to say. All four boys had their eye brows raised. "You guys look…amazing…"

Mei giggled and replied, "Why thank you Mikey. And you look good too." The four guys walked closer to the talk and stood with the girls and four friends. Soon, a good dancing song came on.

Lee had her hair in a ponytail, adorned with her blue bow. Her 'L' necklace was resting on bare skin. The dress she was wearing was a strapless royal blue dress with a light sapphire gem in the middle of the small 'V', and a light blue under-dress covered inside of the 'V'. A light blue ribbon was wrapped around the middle and tied with a bow in the back. The dress went to mid-thigh, and the under-dress was showing. The bracelets encircling her wrists were small blue gems. On her feet were blue platform pumps with the straps running up the mid-calf.

Leo, who was wearing a dark blue tuxedo, asked Lee, "May I have this dance?" She smiled and nodded.

"You may." Then both walked away.

Donnie and Mikey decided to follow their oldest brother's action and asked the girls to dance.

"Mei?" Mikey asked. He was wearing a dark orange suit.

Mei had her hair up in the pigtails again with the orange bow. The 'M' necklace was around her neck and was present over her dress, which was an orange Go-Go dress that held to her neck. It came to mid-thigh and held tight with her body. White knee-length boots were covering her legs.

Mei looked at Mikey, smiled, and replied, "Of course Mikey." Then both of them walked away to go dance.

Donnie looked down at the ground, and then back up at Dani. The third brother was wearing a dark purple suit. Dani stared at him curiously.

"Dani," he began, "Would you…would you like to dance?"

Dani's hair was in a braid, and her purple bow tied it off at the end. Two necklaces were around her neck: one was a choker made up of amethyst stones, and the other was her 'D' necklace. Her outfit was all one color, purple. Her top had a 'V' neck line with strips of white flare out from the edges. The sleeves came just off the shoulders and flare outward. The end of her top fared out and was cut with points, just like the sleeves. Her bracelets, one on each wrist, was made up of rough stones of amethyst. Her purple pants were bell-bottom that flared out at around her ankles. And finally, her shoes were purple pumps.

Dani stared at him, and soon a soft smile formed on her lips. She gave a curt nod, and soon both walked away. Nolie, Nicole, and Katie were all asked to dance by other boys as well.

Nicole had her golden blonde had curled just for the dance. The dress she was wearing was a floor-length strap-less hunter green dress. A band of golden ribbon ran around the top of the dress hem and the bottom hem. Her shoes were hunter green as well and pumps.

Katie had her brown hair straighten and was wearing a black strapless dress. Around the waist was a black belt with a silver latch. The end of the dress pleated out, and the dress itself went to mid-calf. Her boots were black and were ankle-high.

Nolie's white blond hair was spiky at the ends. Her dress was a Go-Go dress, like Mei's, but it had two straps instead of one. The over-all color of the dress was a neon yellow. It went to mid-calf, and the white boots on her feet went to her knees.

Raph stared at the seated Ray, who looked like she didn't want to be there. Raph was wearing a dark red suit.

Ray, on the other hand, had her hair down like always. She had earrings in all four holes in her ears, and, going from bottom to top, it was a silver spiked ball, a small ruby, another ruby, and at the top of the ear it was a diamond. Like Dani, Ray had two necklaces on: a spiked choker with her red ribbon wrapped lightly around it and her 'R' necklace. The top part of her dress was black and had three straps that hung off the shoulders. The last strap on the shoulder connected to fish-net that wrapped around her arm and went to her elbow. The top stopped around her belly button and straps criss-crossed above her stomach. A mid-thigh red skirt was connected to the straps. Fish-net wrapped around her legs and went to her knees, and black boots went to mid-calf and had latches on the side.

Ray looked at Raph, and they stared at each other.

"Well…" she began, "Are ya goin' ta ask me ta dance?" Raph stared at her and shrugged.

"Do ya want ta dance Ray?" he asked. She shrugged and got up.

"Sure, why not…" Then finally the last two walk on to the dance and began dancing to the current song playing. It was a slow song, so everyone began slow dancing. The ninja girls had been taught long ago how to dance, part of their ninja/princess training. The boys learned just yesterday how to dance, just after they had bought tuxedos.

_Are you lonesome tonight,  
Do you miss me tonight?  
Are you sorry we drifted apart?  
Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day  
When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?  
Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?  
Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?  
Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?  
Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_

I wonder if you're lonesome tonight  
You know someone said that the worlds a stage  
And each must play a part.  
Fate had me playing in love you as my sweet heart.  
Act one was when we met, I loved you at first glance  
You read your line so cleverly and never missed a cue  
Then came act two, you seemed to change and you acted strange  
And why I'll never know.  
Honey, you lied when you said you loved me  
And I had no cause to doubt you.  
But I'd rather go on hearing your lies  
Than go on living without you.  
Now the stage is bare and Im standing there  
With emptiness all around  
And if you wont come back to me  
Then make them bring the curtain down.

Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?  
Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?

They ended dancing, and everyone smiled. Mei giggled and blushed, as did Mikey.

"You're a good dancer Mikey…" she said to him. He nodded back.

"So are you Mei…"

Lee nodded her head to Leo and smiled. He smiled back.

Dani gave a curt bow of the head, Donnie mimicking that.

Ray gave a slight smirk, as did Raph.

Another song came on, and soon everyone was dancing again to the beat. Katie sat this song out, saying that she was tired. Ray didn't believe that, but accepted it anyway. She went over to a circular table and sat down to rest.

_Hey...girl  
__do it now_

_Once I was a boogie singer  
__Playin' in a Rock 'n Roll band  
__I never had no problems [yeah]  
__Burnin' down the one night stands  
__And everything around me [yeah]  
__Got to start to feelin' so low  
__And I decided quickly [yes i did]  
__To disco down and check out the show _

_Yea they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
__And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted _

_Play that funky music white boy  
__Play that funky music right  
__Play that funky music white boy  
__Lay down and the boogie and play that funky music 'til you die  
__'til you die_

_I tried to understand this,  
__I thought that they were out of their minds.  
__How could I be so foolish (how could I),  
__to not see I was the one behind.  
__But still I kept on fightin',  
__woah, loosin every step of the way.  
__I said I must go back there,  
__and check and see if things (are) still the same_

_Yea they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
__And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted _

_Play that funky music white boy  
__Play that funky music right  
__Play that funky music white boy  
__Lay down and the boogie and play that funky music 'til you die  
__'til you die  
__oh 'til you die _

_Hey, wait a minute_

_Now first it wasn't easy  
__Changin' rock 'n roll at Myze  
__And things were gettin' shaky  
__I thought I'd have to leave it behind  
__But now it's so much better  
__I'm funking out in every way  
__But I'll never lose that feeling  
__Of how I learned my lesson that day_

_When they were dancin' and singi' and movin' to the groovin'  
__And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted_

_Play that funky music white boy  
__Play that funky music right  
__Play that funky music white boy  
__Lay down and the boogie and play that funky music 'til you die  
__'til you die  
__oh 'til you die _

_They shouted  
__Play that funky music  
__Play that funky music  
__Play that funky music [got to keep playin' that funky music]  
__Play that funky music  
__Play that funky music  
__Play that funky music  
__Play that funky music  
__Play that funky music  
__Play that funky music  
__Play that funky music  
__Play that funky music_

Mei and Mikey both struck a pose and laughed at each other in merriness. Lee smirked, as did her two other sisters. The four other brothers smiled. After the song ended, now Nolie and Nicole sat down to rest. Kyle was still dancing with another girl, and the eight ninjas in disguise were still dancing. But that wouldn't last long. Then the next song came on.

_I been in a cave  
__For forty days  
__Only a spark  
__To light my way  
__I wanna give out  
__I wanna give in  
__This is our crime  
__This is our sin_

_But I still believe  
__I still believe  
__Through the pain  
__And the grief  
__Through the lives  
__Through the storms  
__Through the cries  
__And through the wars  
__Oh, I still believe_

_Flat on my back  
__Out at sea  
__Hopin' these waves  
__Don't cover me  
__I'm turned and tossed  
__Upon the waves  
__When the darkness comes  
__I feel the grave_

_But I still believe  
__I still believe  
__Through the cold  
__And through heat  
__Through the rain  
__And through the tears  
__Through the crowds  
__And through the cheers  
__Oh, I still believe_

_I'll march this road  
__I'll climb this hill  
__Upon on my knees if I have to  
__I'll take my place  
__Up on this stage  
__I'll wait 'til the end of time  
__for you like everybody else_

_I'm out on my own  
__Walkin' the streets  
__Look at the faces  
__That I meet  
__I feel like I Like I want to go home  
__What do I feel  
__What do I know_

_But I still believe  
__I still believe  
__Through the shame  
__And through the grief  
__Through the heartache  
__Through the tears  
__Through the waiting  
__Through the years_

_For people like us  
__In places like this  
__We need all the hope  
__That we can get  
__Oh, I still believe_

The son ended, and the girls smiled at their dancing partners.

_This was…not a bad idea after all…_ Lee thought and also sent to her sister.

_I agree Lee…_ Ray said. Both Dani and Mei replied with 'Mmhhnn!' Then, a large pulse went sent through their bodies as they walked with the boys back to the table. They instantly stopped.

The guys turned and asked them, "What's wrong?"

"It's…something we forgot…we'll be right back…" Lee stated in a calm voice, but worry did creep through. Leo raised an eyebrow, as did the rest of his brothers.

"Don't worry guys…we won't be long…" Mei reassured and smiled. Mikey let a small smile tug at the corners of his lips, and he nodded, believing her. Soon, all four girls left outside the Cafeteria, through the doors they once entered. The guys watched them leave, wanting to say 'Come Back!'. But why would they? The girls said they would be back, didn't they? So, they sat down at the table with Nolie, Nicole, Katie, and Kyle, who just finished dancing for a little bit. They waited and waited.

_With the Girls…_

They walked out into the empty Commons and looked around.

_Where are they…_ Lee sent to her sisters.

_I don't know…_ Ray replied. The lights began to flick off and on. They looked up, and then all the lights in the Commons shut off.

"Wonder what that-" Mei never finished her stated, as she was grabbed, and a hand covered her mouth.

"Mei?" Lee questioned in the dark. Then, someone or something hit her hard in the back of the neck. She went flying in the darkness, and her body and head hit the wall. Same thing happened to Ray and Dani. Mei struggled with her captor, but soon something was sprayed in her face.

_Knock out gas…_ she thought, growing drowsy. _Must…get…help…Mikey…_ She finally slipped into unconsciousness, and her body went limp.

_With the Guys…_

Mikey then felt it. It was like a tug on his heart, telling him something was wrong. He placed his clutched hand over his heart and looked around. He wondered what it meant. Something bad had happened, something. But what? He finally shrugged it off once the tug left and dropped his hand.

The four ninja brothers continued to wait for the girls. Even Nicole and Nolie were wondering where they had gone to.

"Wonder what is taking them?" Nicole asked to no one in general. Leo then had enough just waiting, not doing anything.

"I'm going to go see if I can find them…" he said; then turned to his brothers, "come on." His brothers nodded and got up instantly. The four walked out, leaving the four friends to wake them leave.

They walked out of the Cafeteria doors and looked around. The Commons was lit and looked normal. That was, in till, Mikey had spotted something in the middle of the empty room.

"What the-" he began as he made his way towards the object. His brothers looked at each, and then they followed their younger brother. Mikey knelt down and picked up the object. It was Mei's ribbon, for he knew that from the 'M' embroidered on the end, but then gasp at what was also on it. Two holes, big enough for eyes, were cut in the ribbon. His brothers came and stood behind him.

"What is it Mikey?" Leo asked. Mikey held the ribbon up.

"Look." All three brothers looked at the ribbon. Their eyebrows rose. Raph then adverted his eyes and saw something else on the ground father away. He turned and walked over to it. He bent down and picked the two objects up. He walked back holding the two objects.

"Look" Raph said as he held out his hand revealing the objects. One was the red ribbon that Ray used to wear, and the other was a kunai. Leo's and Donnie's eyebrows rose even more. Then the two brothers who hadn't found anything looked around and walked in two different directions. Mikey stood up, still holding the ribbon, and stood with Raph.

"Wonder what happen?" the youngest asked. Raph shook his head.

"Don't know Mike, don't know."

Donnie looked around, and, by the doors to Academic part of the school, he had found something too. He bent down and picked it up. Slowly, he stood back up while examining the object. He ran his thumb down the purple ribbon with the 'D' stitched into one of the tails. It was Dani's. Now, ideas and thoughts ran through his mind. He turned and walked back towards Raph and Mikey, thinking of what could have happened.

Leo walked around and then finally towards the lone column in the middle of the Commons. Something blue had caught his eyes. He knelt down and picked it up. It was Lee's ribbon, he knew this because of the 'L' on the tail. He stared at it, then gripped it tightly in his hand. He stood up and was about to walk away, when something caught his eyes. It was a note that was tapped to the column. He read the note, then ripped it off and walked towards his brothers. Then, all four of them stood together.

"Look" Leo said. His younger three brothers looked at the note; then back up at him. The note read:

'_We have the Princesses. They are ours, not yours._'

"What do ya think it means?" Raph asked. Leo shrugged and shook his head. He folded the note up and put it in his pocket. He then looked around. He walked towards the doors that lead out to the Courtyard. He looked out and saw three dark clothed ninjas. The same from the other times.

"Guys…" Lee said to his brothers, but not taking his eyes off the ninjas from beyond the door, "come look." His younger brothers looked at each other, then came over. They looked out and watched.

"Ninjas…" Raph hissed. All their eyes narrowed. The ninjas continued to talk, then one by one jumped away. That was when Leo opened the door. A gust of cold air rushed in, but that didn't stop the guys. They watched the last one jump on the roof and disappear. They looked at each other and decided to do the same. Even in human form, they still retained their ninja abilities. So, they jumped onto the roof and followed the ninjas at a distance.

_We're coming girls…we're coming…_ they all thought as they jumped from roof to roof.

_At the Shadow/Shredder's warehouse…_

The four girls felt something pulled them from the darkness in their minds. They were still unconscious, but they were mentally together. Then, they heard the voices that seem so familiar.

_We're coming…_

Who was coming? They couldn't remember. Who were they? Nothing mattered. Then, the world of conscious came back to them.

Lee groaned and lifted her head up. The outside world came to her world of vision. It was a dark warehouse. She tried to move her arms but found out that she was bound. She turned her head left and saw Mei, still unconscious. She looked right and saw Ray, who was still unconscious too. She looked down and saw that a roped surrounded their bodies. Her legs were drawn to her body and were tied around the ankles. She then struggled to move.

"Quick struggling young Princess…" came a grim and raspy voice. She jerked her head up, and her sapphire eyes grew wide. There standing five feet from her was the Shredder.

"Shredder" she hissed. Her eyes narrowed, and she began to growl. The 'Shredder' stood his head. He walked forward, bent down, and to a hold of Lee's chin.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Princess, but the Shredder is gone. I am just using his body. I'm really the Shadow" he hissed. Fear rippled through Lee's body. He let go and stood up. "But who are you?" He held his hand up, and a steam of dark blue, dark red, dark purple, and dark orange mist flowed out. It encircled her head and jerked it down. It began to prickle the back of her neck, where her birthmark was. It was in the shape of a small shield. "Ahh…" The mist then let go, and she jerked her head up and glared at the Shadow/Shredder. He then said, "You are Leonniaya, the Defender. HA. You didn't defend much, now did you?" He turned and walked away. Lee growled louder. "Don't worry…it will all be over soon." He turned and looked up. Lee looked up to and gasped. "You will drained of your powers by the very world that gave your mother life." The galaxy dotted the middle of the sky.

_Please someone…help us…_ she begged on the inside. She bowed her head, repeating that prayer over and over.

_With the Guys…_

As Leo and his three brothers jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he felt something tug at his heart. He stopped and clutched his hand over his heart. What was this feeling? He closed his eyes and focused on it.

"Leo…" came a voice on the outside. He opened his eyes and saw Raph standing a few feet away.

"Coming Raph" Leo replied and ran towards his brother. Then both of them continued on.

The four of the turtles-turned-humans continued to follow the three ninjas till finally they made it to a warehouse. The ninjas walked inside, but the guys stay outside. Leo peered into the doorway and scanned the area. Nothing caught his eyes, in till he spot what was tied up and sitting in the middle of the warehouse. He gasped, which caused his three brothers to look in as well. They gasped also. It was the girls. Raph looked at Leo, and Leo looked back at Raph. They nodded, and then all four of the boys quickly ran inside. They ducked to the left and hid behind some boxes. They looked around, seeing nothing, and then continued on into the warehouse. They were half way towards the girls, when they were ambushed and surrounded by sixteen dark clothed ninjas.

"Welcome Ninjas Turtles, to your end" came a deep and grim voice. They looked passed the girls and saw the speaker. They all gasped in unison.

"Shredder" they all hissed. The 'Shredder' chuckled. He took a couple steps forward, and so that he was standing two feet from Lee, who had her head bowed. Leo took a step forward.

"Let them go Shredder!" Leo yelled out, anger lining his voice. The 'Shredder' merely chuckled.

"I sorry dear…'boy', but the 'Shredder' is long gone. I know have complete control over his body. I am the Shadow" the Shadow/Shredder replied. The four boys gasped.

"The Shadow?" Donnie questioned. The Shadow/Shredder nodded.

"Yes, I am the reason that the four young Princesses are motherless." He then gestured with his hand to Lee, Ray, Dani, and Mei. The eyebrows on the boys' faces rose. "Ah yes, they didn't tell you did they?"

"Tell us what? And why did you call them Princesses?" Raph asked, angry liked his older brother. Again, the Shadow/Shredder just chuckled.

"I will tell you. Long ago, in a distant land, on a far away world, lived people who looked like what you call 'humans'. They were powerful and had powers that were amazing. And then, there was the Shadow, which loomed in the universe, looking for more power to feed on. And so, it found this universe and wanted the power the people had. So, it battled the Princess ruler for power, but the Princess was strong and defeat the Shadow, but not for long. The Princess left, leaving the Shadow to now look for her, which it did, and it destroyed the world and everyone there. It then went searching for the Princess. A distant world, filled with life as well, was where the Princess was hiding. The Shadow found this out and searched on this new world for the Princess. Then the Shadow met an ally, Oroku Saki, and helped the man kill his Master, Yoshi. The Shadow told Oroku about the power the Princess had, and he agreed to work with the Shadow. So, both of them searched once more for the Princess and found her in the city of New York City. Oroku, or the Shredder, killed the Princess's beloved husband and went after her, but she had escaped. Many years later, the Shadow and Shredder finally found the Princess, and ended up killing her. But she didn't have any powers left, for the Shadow soon found out that the Princess had given birth to four Princesses. The Shadow and Shredder then went after the Princesses."

The Shadow paused, and the guys were stunned. They stared at the girls and tried to wrap their minds around what had been told to them.

"But the Shredder also had a problem as well. Four Ninja Turtles. So, the Shredder asked the Shadow to help, and the Shadow did. The Shadow turned the four Ninja Turtles and their Senshi into humans."

Now, the four brothers gasp.

"You…you did this to US?!?!?" Leo yelled as he pointed a finger towards the Shadow/Shredder. The Shadow/Shredder just chuckled.

"Yes, but back to the story. And so, the Shadow and Shredder went looking for the Princesses, and now I have them." The Shadow/Shredder held his arm up clenched his hand into a fist. The boys stepped forward.

"We won't let you!" they said together. The Shadow/Shredder looked at them and laughed.

"And what are YOU going to do about it? Hmm…" he taunted. The boys smirked.

"This…" Then, all four of them pulled out their concealed weapons and attacked the sixteen Shadow Ninjas. The Shadow/Shredder watched, then growled. He wasn't going to lose the Princesses, not again. He walked forwards and tapped Lee's forehead with his finger. He then walked around to Ray, then Dani, and then to Mei, repeating the same action.

Raph saw this while he was fighting, and he yelled, "Don't touch THEM!" He stabbed the ninja in front of him and ran towards the girls. The Shadow/Shredder stood before Lee once again and smirked. He raised his hand and waved it away, which cause a band of dark blue, dark red, dark purple, and dark orange mist to slap Raph's body away like a rag doll. Raph slid on the ground and stopped a ways off. He groaned and got up. He glared at the Shadow/Shredder and pared a blow from a Shadow Ninja. He then engaged the ninja.

A few minutes passed, and the boys found out that they weren't winning and were getting exhausted. The Shadow/Shredder smirked, held up his hand and clutched it. Soon, the same mist wrapped around the four boys and hoisted them in the air. They glared at the Shadow/Shredder and struggled to get free.

"No, use struggling. Now, to begin what I have waited so long for." He held his hands up to the heavens.

[1]"_Krad srewop emoc ot em…niard eseht fo rieht srewop…evig em rieht efil ecrof…evig em rieht sthgil!_" A beam of dark blue, dark red, dark purple, and dark orange blasted down from the heavens and consumed the four girls. Their screams pierced the night. The Shadow/Shredder just laughed. "Nothing will stop me! Nothing!" The four boys gasped.

"No…" Leo muttered.

"I can't be happening…" Raph muttered, trying to get free even harder.

"Girls…" Donnie muttered and was wide-eyed.

"Mei…Dani…Ray…Lee…" Mikey whispered and bowed his head.

"NO!" yelled a voice, then a piercing blue light pierced the dark beam and destroyed it. Now, the four girls were covered by a glowing blue energy force field bubble. The Shadow/Shredder backed away, and then the force field died away. The girls brought their heads up, and their eyes were glowing. They all looked at the Shadow/Shredder, and a red energy knife appeared and sliced through the ropes. The four girls got up and stood together.

[2]"_Won wodahs, ti si ruoy DNE_!" they said together and held up their hands, as well. An energy ball formed in the palm of their hands and they aimed it at the Shadow/Shredder. "_EID_!" they roared out and the ball blasted towards the Shadow/Shredder.

"No!" he yelled out, but it was no use. The balls blasted him and disintegrated his body. "No…" Then all was quiet. The mist that surrounded the boys disappeared, and they fell to the ground, but landed on their feet. Then, something else happened to them. They began to morph and change back. Soon, they were their old turtle forms.

"We're…back to normal!" Donnie said as he looked at his hand then at his body. They looked the same as before. Mikey smiled and pumped his fist in the air, but then stopped. He looked over at the girls, who were still standing, but not doing anything else.

"Mie…girls…" he said, taking a step closer. Then, the girls fell forward and hit the ground. "Girls!" The four turtles ran forward and knelt down next to each one. Leo picked Lee up and held her in his lap. Her eyes were shut closed. Raph did the same for Ray, Donnie did the same for Dani, and Mikey did the same for Mei, and all the girls had their eyes close. The guys listened closer and gasped in horror. The four girls weren't breathing.

"Mei…" Mikey whispered, tears pooling in his eyes. "No…" A tear ran down his face once the horrible truth set itself all the way in. Mikey held Mie's form close to him. Donnie place a finger under Dani's chin and found no heart beat. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Raph looked at Ray's silent form and closed his eyes. Leo just stared at Lee's form. They just couldn't believe it.

The girls were dead.

Finally, tears streamed down all their faces. The four boys held the girls' life less bodies close to them and cried. These four girls, who had cared and befriended them, were gone. Four people like them were gone.

As they cried, they didn't see a silver form materialized on the stage. The woman then knelt to one knee and began singing a part of a song.

_Come stop your crying  
__It will be all right  
__Just take my hand Hold it tight _

The guys looked up and gasped at the figure.

"Who…who are you?" Mikey asked through his tears and crying.

The woman did not pay attention to the boys but said to people the boys could not see, "Girls…come to me…" Then four little forms of different colored energies appeared. The first was a blue, second was red, third was purple, and the fourth was orange.

"Yes Mommie…" they all said.

"My darling little Princesses, it is not your time yet…you must return…" the 'Mother' said to the four girls. The boys gasped once everything clicked. These were the spirits of the girls.

The four girl spirits cried out, "No Mommie! We won't to go with you and see Daddie! Please Mommie, let us go!" They crowded around the silver figure and began to cry. The Mother shook her head.

"Not now, you have friends waiting for you. Help them out…and remember my darling Princesses…" the Mother said and the four girls looked up, "You'll be in my heart…forever… Leonniaya, Rayelle, Danyelliya, and Micheliya." She patted them on each of their heads once she said their names, and then the Mother disappeared in a burst of light. The four spirits waved goodbye to their Mother and looked over to the guys. They smiled and disappeared as well. The boys wondered what that meant, till the four girls, who had been dead, gasped for air. They quickly opened their eyes and stared at the Turtles, who were holding them. The four Ninja Turtles stared back. They crawled out of the Turtles arms and knelt on their knees on the ground in front of them. A pause of silence came next, but then Lee broke the silence.

"So, this is your true form…" Lee asked. The guys looked at each other and nodded. Lee smiled. "It looks fine…" Her three other sisters nodded. Mei reached over and poked Mikey in the cheek, which cause him to smile, as did Mei.

"And you four are…Princesses?" Leo asked. Lee and her sisters nodded. The four turtles looked at each other and got up. They held out theirs for the girls to take. "Best return you four to the dance…" Lee and her sisters looked at each other and nodded. They accepted the hangs and stood up. After brushing off the dirt, the eight of them began out of the warehouse.

"Wait…" Lee said, and they all stopped.

"What is it Lee?" Ray asked. Lee stepped and turned to face them all.

"It wouldn't be fair if we return to our normal lives, and you all do not get anything in return, except beings your original form" Lee said, and then she asked the guys, "would you like to spend one more night as humans?" The guys looked at each other, then to the girls. They smiled and nodded.

"Sure…" they all replied. Then Lee stepped in front of Leo and held her hand to his chest. Ray did the same for Raph, Dani the same for Donnie, and Mei did the same for Mikey. The boys were each consumed with light, Leo-blue, Raph-red, Donni-purple, and Mikey-orange. The light died away, and they were human again and wearing their tuxedos.

Lee smiled and said, "Let's get back." The guys nodded, and they began back to the dance.

_Back at the Dance…_

The eight of them made it back before the dance was over. Their friends wondered where they ran off to, but they couldn't tell them anything. So, they just said Mei had a dress dilemma and that was that. They eight ninjas walked onto the dance from and began slow dancing to the song that was playing.

_Come stop your crying  
__It will be all right  
__Just take my hand Hold it tight _

_I will protect you  
__from all around you  
__I will be here  
__Don't you cry _

_For one so small,  
__you seem so strong  
__My arms will hold you,  
__keep you safe and warm  
__This bond between us  
__Can't be broken  
__I will be here  
__Don't you cry _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
__Yes, you'll be in my heart  
__From this day on  
__Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart  
__No matter what they say  
__You'll be here in my heart, always _

_Why can't they understand  
__the way we feel  
__They just don't trust  
__what they can't explain  
__I know we're different but,  
__deep inside us  
__We're not that different at all _

_And you'll be in my heart  
__Yes, you'll be in my heart  
__From this day on  
__Now and forever more _

_Don't listen to them  
__'Cause what do they know  
__We need each other,  
__to have, to hold  
__They'll see in time  
__I know _

_When destiny calls you  
__You must be strong  
__I may not be with you  
__But you've got to hold on  
__They'll see in time  
__I know  
__We'll show them together _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
__Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
__From this day on,  
__Now and forever more _

_Oh, you'll be in my heart, you'll be here in my heart  
__No matter what they say, I'll be with you  
__You'll be in my heart, always  
__Always, I'll be with you  
__I'll be there for you always  
__Always and Always  
__Just look over your shoulder  
__Just look over your shoulder  
__Just look over your shoulder  
__I'll be there, always_

Before the song ended, Lee whispered into Leo's ear, "Our Mother sung this to us when we were little…" She drew her head back and smiled. Leo returned the smile. Once the song had ended, they hugged and began to the front entrance of the school.

They did not know, however, someone had been watching them dance. A silver form watched from outside the windows that looked out from the Cafeteria to the Courtyard.

The female smiled and said, "My darling little Princesses are grown up…" Then, she disappeared.

_Outside, in the front of the school…_

They were standing in the shadows of the school, April waiting in her car a little ways off. The boys had told her a short summary of what happen. The guys were standing in front of the girls.

"You will be able to return to your home…" Lee said to them. The guys, who were back to being turtles, all nodded.

"But how did you get the police-" Leo began, but Dani cut him off.

"I have a 'way' with people…they will forget everything, and your home will be protected from anything else." The four turtles nodded their 'thank-you'. The girls shifted from foot to foot.

"I guess…this is good-bye for forever, right?" Mei asked. The guys looked at the ground.

"I guess Mei…" Mikey replied.

"Well then, close your eyes for a surprise." The guys looked up and obliged. Once their eyes were shut, the girls leaned and whispered something into their ears.

"Thank you." They drew back a little, and Lee kissed Leo on the cheek, Ray kissed Raph on the cheek, Dani kissed Donnie on the cheek, and Mie kissed Mikey on the cheek. They then stood back, and the guys quickly opened their eyes and touched their cheeks. A blush formed on their cheeks, and the girls smiled. "Thank you…" they said again. The guys smiled and put their arms down.

"Thank you girls as well" Leo said to them, and then they disappeared into the night. April, getting the sign from a hidden Leo, drove off. The girls stood in the shadow in silence.

Then Mei turned to her older sisters and asked, "Will we ever see them again?" Lee looked at her youngest sister, then away. She was frowning

"I don't know Mei…I don't know…" Then all four girls began to walk home.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys…it's just this took FOREVER to write! but the wait was worth it…right?! Any who…GASP…WILL THE GIRLS EVER SEE THE GUYS AGAIN? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THEIR FRIENDSHIP? MWHAHAHAHA…I'm not telling…Also…the songs sung were '_Are You Lonesome Tonight_' by Elvis Presley, '_Play That Funky Music_' by Wild Cherry, '_I Still Believe_' by The Call, and '_You'll Be in My Heart_' by Phil Collins.

Translations:(are words backwards or MY MADE UP LANGUAGE!!)

[1]-'_Krad srewop emoc ot em…niard eseht fo rieht srewop…evig em rieht efil ecrof…evig em rieht sthgil!_'-'Dark powers come to me…drain these of their powers…give me their life force…give me their lights!'  
[2]-'_Won wodahs, ti si ruoy DNE_!'-'Now Shadow, it is your END.'

I hoped you like this chapter!  
REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	18. The Start of a New Beginning

Chapter 18

The Start of a New Beginning

_Saturday night…Second week in December…_

Mei was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. She was currently waiting at the exit/entrance of her and her sisters' home.

She was currently wearing a black tee-shirt with a rainbow on the front, light colored jeans, and orange flip-flops. Her blonde hair with glitters of lighter blonde was up in pigtails, and her orange bow was tied onto her right pigtail. Her 'M' necklace with the orange topaz was present over her black tee-shirt.

A smile was ever present on her lips as she bounced up and down and waited for her sisters.

"Come on girls, we are going to be late!" the youngest of the ninja princesses called out. She was barely keeping her hyper energy inside, she just couldn't wait. She continued to bounce up and down, smiling as well.

"Alright, alright. We're comin' Mei! Hold ya horses!" Ray called out from her room. There was grumbling, and Ray walked out of her room, down the iron staircases, and over towards her younger blonde sister.

The brunette was wearing a red tee-shirt with a black Decpticon symbol on the front. Her baggy jeans were black, as well as her shoes, and the finger-less gloves on her hands were both black and red striped. Her red ribbon was around her neck, and her 'R' necklace was hanging down from her necklace.

The red-eyed teen walked over to Mei and stopped. Mei continued to smile at her older sister, which caused Ray to roll her eyes. The second eldest girl crossed her arms and leaned on one foot. Ray was excitement to be going over, but she could keep inside of herself. She sighed.

"Lee," Ray called out, "Dani, come on. What's taken' y'all?"

Simultaneous "We're Coming!" came from both Lee's room and Dani's room. Ray rolled her eyes once again and waited with her younger, hyper-active sister.

Lee finally emerged from her room after a couple of minutes. She had her natural blonde hair currently in a ponytail, tied back with her bow ribbon. She was wearing a sky blue tank top with a royal blue denim jacket over it. Over her sky blue shirt was her 'L' necklace with a sapphire in it. Her jeans were the same color as her jacket, and her tennis shoes were blue with a white band on the bottom. The oldest sister sighed, then cracked a smile. She walked over to a spiral staircase and walked down it. She stepped towards the door of her Mother's room and placed a hand on the door.

She bowed her head and muttered, "Thank you Mother…thank you." The smile on her face grew; then Lee turned and walked across her and her sisters' home, towards Mei and Ray, both who were still waiting. When Lee finally walked over and stopped, Mei just flashed her a big smile, which Lee replied with a smile as well. Ray just rolled her eyes.

Dani was the last one of her sisters to leave her room. Her room was right above the exit/entrance. So, she walked over to the spiral staircase and walked down. All three of her other sisters looked at her once she began her way down the black iron staircase. Once the brunette stepped off the staircase, she instantly walked towards her sisters.

While her brown with golden flakes hair was braided into one braid and tied off at the end with her purple ribbon, Dani was wearing her silver reading glasses in front of her amethyst eyes. Her shirt was a dark purple with the Phantom of the Opera white mask on it. Resting on top of her shirt was her silver 'D' necklace with a small amethyst gem resting in the middle of the 'D'. Her black dress pants covered her legs, and her black ballerina shoes cover her feet.

Mei smiled at Dani, which caused her to smile back and asked, "Are we ready to go?" Her three other sisters looked at each other and nodded. So, the four ninja princesses headed out of their home and towards their designation.

_Through the tunnels…_

They headed out of the tunnel and towards the subway staircases, but instead of walking up the staircase, they continued on. They went into another long tunnel way and stopped when they reached where the brick wall had four pipes connected to it. Mei was the one who got to do the honors and pulled the third pipe, which caused a door way to form from the bricks being folded away. The four girls walked inside and the door shut behind them.

They walked farther into the lit underground home, when suddenly a voice yelled at them, "Hey Girls, glad you finally made it!" They turned another and looked up and saw a green, 6-foot turtle with an orange band running across his face on the upper level. He was leaning on the raling.

Mei smiled, waved, and replied, "Hey Mikey!" Mikey smiled and jumped over the railing and landed before the four girls. Mei walked up and glad him a hug, which he returned. They broke the embrace and continued more into the home, towards a large plasma screen TV. There were two couches, and the five of them sat down, waiting for the others. Soon, the ones they were waiting for arrive. Leo, Donnie, Raph, Casey, and April all walked out of the kitchen carrying bowls of popcorn and drinks. They walked over and handed out the bowls and drinks.

April smiled at the girls and said, "Girls, it was nice for you all to show up!"

Lee smiled back and replied, "Of course we would April, we wouldn't miss movie night with friends any day." A small tug of a smile pulled at Leo's lip ends.

It had been a week since the dance and the suppose 'separation'. But the girls couldn't be away from the guys. Yes, they were friends—regardless that they didn't know who either team were really—, but also another reason. After the incident with the Shadow, power had began to flow through the guys' bodies. They couldn't do all what the girls' could do, but they did feel the same power as the girls. Power from inside of them. Neither group could figure out why or how, but they knew they could never remain out of each other lives. The girls had to protect the guys and try to figure out why they had a little bit of power. So, they began speaking and getting to know each other more, now that neither group had something to hide.

Soon, everyone sat down, and Splinter finally joined them. Mei and Mikey were lying in front of the large TV on their stomachs. Ray and Raph were sitting on the ground to one side of the couch. Casey, April, Lee and Leo were sitting on one couch, and Dani, Donnie, and Master Splinter were sitting on the other couch. Soon, the movie, Transformers 2, began, and everyone began watching the fighting robots.

_Later that night after the movies…_

The movie ended, and Casey and April went home. Splinter had gotten up and headed towards his room, tired after watching the movie. Then the little blonde ninja princess sat up, Mikey following after her, and spoke.

"Girls, should we give the guys the gifts?" she asked, causing the guys' faces to form into confusion. Lee looked at her sisters and nodded.

"Alright…" Mei turned towards Mikey and smiled. She pulled out something from her pocket and placed it around his neck. Mikey looked down and saw it was a silver chain necklace with a 'M' hanging off of it.

"Wow Mei, this is so cool, dudette!" he complimented, causing Mei to giggle and blush a bit. Lee smirked and turned to Leo. He looked back at her and she pulled out something and placed it around his neck. It was a silver necklace with an 'L' hanging on it.

"Thanks Lee" he said to her, and she smiled.

"You're welcome" she replied him.

Ray pulled out something from her pocket and pulled up one of Raph's hand. She placed it into his palm and let go of his hand. Raph looked down and saw the silver necklace with an 'R' hanging on it. He then placed it around his neck and smirked.

"Thanks" he said to the brunette. She shrugged.

"Ya welcome" she replied.

Dani, on the other hand, pulled out the object and said to Donnie, "Here you go Donnie." He took the necklace and looked at it. It was a silver necklace with an 'D' hanging on it.

Then he looked up at the braided brunette and replied, "Thank you Dani." She nodded, and the purple-banded turtle placed the necklace around his neck.

"Thank you all for the gift, but we didn't give you any" Leo began to say to the four girls. Lee shook her head and smiled.

"You already have. You gave us friendship, trust, and our lives back. We should be thanking you" the oldest ninja girl said. Then the four Ninja Turtles hug the girls next to them. The girls returned the hug, feeling wonderful and grateful for the friends that they now have.

* * *

_That same night in the shadows of the warehouse…_

The stage, that had a throne on it, stood in the shadows of the empty warehouse. The sky light was closed and the boxes and varies metallic objects stood still. All was quiet and still. That was, in till, something began to move in the shadows of the stage.

At first, it wouldn't have been noticeable. Then, the movement began to increase. It was like a mini tornado of black mist forming. It grew in height and size till it reached the size of an average human. Then the swirling black mist stopped, and a shadow-like figure stood there, complete motion-less. Then hoarse 'breathing' began to sound in the warehouse, echoing off the walls.

"Those…brats…how dare they…I will…defeat them…" the Shadow managed to get out. It then back up and slumped down in the throne submerged in shadows. The Shadow was back, and ready for vengeance.

_Thank you Shredder…with your body I was able to survive…_ the Shadow thought. _But what am I going to do about the Princesses and their little 'guards…hmm…_ The Shadow looked out one of the windows lining the top of the warehouse walls. It was nighttime, and mostly every human was sleeping, dreaming.

Dreams…Nightmares…oh the possibilities… the Shadow thought, and then he let out a loud, hoarse laugh.

"MWHAHAHAHAHA…"

It would have seem the Shadow hadn't given up. Not yet.

* * *

_Why can't they understand  
__the way we feel  
__They just don't trust  
__what they can't explain  
__I know we're different but,  
__deep inside us  
__We're not that different at all _

_And you'll be in my heart  
__Yes, you'll be in my heart  
__From this day on  
__Now and forever more _

_Don't listen to them  
__'Cause what do they know  
__We need each other,  
__to have, to hold  
__They'll see in time  
__I know _

_When destiny calls you  
__You must be strong  
__I may not be with you  
__But you've got to hold on  
__They'll see in time  
__I know  
__We'll show them together _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
__Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
__From this day on,  
__Now and forever more_

-'You'll Be in my Heart' by Phil Collins

* * *

And that, my readers, is the end of TMNG…HURRAY!! Finally, after over a year of working on it…it is done! Also…I DON'T OWN TMNT OR TRANSFORMERS!  
**Mei:** WOOHOO!  
**Ray:** hur-ray…*rolls eyes*  
**Lee:** *nods head*  
**Dani:** yep…  
Well…the sequel will be up hopefully in the next couple of weeks…but there is something I am doing to pass the time. I am letting you, THE READERS, ask the girls (and maybe guys) questions. They can be about anything…just nothing creepy…  
**L.,R.,D.,M.:** WHAT?!??!  
Heh heh…THANKS FOR READING!!! Also…I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, and people who put this on their alert and favorite lists!

Reviewers

**ninjagirl15981  
****Storm Midnight  
****greatgirl22302  
****Ninja-Girl  
****LadyBlue001  
****dreamer  
****Kidd Dragon  
****LeosLover  
****inudemon02  
****SsafsFlare  
****Ifbookswerefood-i'dbefat  
****Haluwasa2**

Favorite-ed

**AnimeDreama  
****Celestial-Kitsunei  
****Haluwasa2  
****Ifbookswerefood-i'dbefat  
****inudemon02  
****Kenshin-Battosai  
****LadyBlue001  
****MidnightMoonWarrior  
****ninjagirl15981  
****NinjaGirlL  
****r33k00b34r  
****sophie565656565  
****tealana  
****Yuki101**

Alerted

**Gotham Girl 101  
****Haluwasa2  
****Ifbookswerefood-i'dbefat  
****inudemon02  
****juliannaspencer20  
****Kenshin-Battosai  
****LadyBlue001  
****ninjagirl15981**

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT AND LOVE!!! THANK Y'ALL!!!  
**Lee,Ray,Dani,Mei:** THANK YOU ALL FOR LIKING THIS STORY!!


End file.
